


Broken

by Whov1an562



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Broken Bones, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 45,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Stacie breaks her leg badly, so Aubrey steps up to look after her, whilst Stacie helps her face some issues of her own.Staubrey with side Bechloe





	1. Chapter 1

Aubrey rushed through the hospital, colliding with an unexpecting nurse before apologising profusely and running through to Stacie’s room. “Are you okay?” Aubrey said, opening the door and running to kneel by the side of her friend’s bed.

“Yeah, fine,” Stacie said, smiling slightly. “It’s just my leg.”

“How bad is it?” Aubrey said, getting down on both knees and taking Stacie’s hand which was laid on the bed and held it loosely.

“Pretty bad,” Stacie said, her faint smile disappearing.

“She broke her femur, tibula AND her… her…”

“Fibula.” Aubrey turned around and noticed her best friend and Beca sitting on two chairs at the back of the room, Beca on her laptop and Chloe reading a magazine.

“How long have you been there?” Aubrey asked, shocked.

“Longer than you have,” Chloe said smiling.

“I don’t live in the same apartment block!” Aubrey said, defensively.

“Excuse me, but we were talking about me?” Stacie said dramatically.

“You are such a drama queen,” Aubrey said teasingly, squeezing her hand and putting it back on the bed. “So, what exactly happened?” Aubrey asked her.

“I tripped over my undone shoelace on the stairs. Chloe found me so Beca called an ambulance and then I was rushed off to the hospital. They did my x-ray and now I’m here.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Five hours,” Beca said, groaning.

“And you only thought to text me NOW?” Aubrey said, looking at Chloe.

“It’s been kinda hectic.”

“Okay, that’s fair,” Aubrey said, accepting defeat, then looking strangely at Stacie who seemed to be failing to blow away a few strands of hair across her face. “Here,” Aubrey said, tucking them behind her ear.

“Thanks,” Stacie said. “I’m not really supposed to move.

“How long do they think that it’s going to take to heal?”

“At least three months,” Stacie said, looking defeated.

“THREE MONTHS?” Aubrey said, gasping.

“At LEAST three months, Stacie said, nodding slightly.

“What are you going to do?”

“...I don’t know.”

“We would move in with her or her in with us and I’d sleep on the sofa whilst she took my room, but the problem is that we live on the seventh floor and the building has no lifts,” Beca said sighing.

“I’m probably gonna have to go back to my mum’s,” Stacie said.

“Why’s that such a bad thing? I thought you got on really well!”

“We do, but she has to work two jobs to support my sister, and she’d have to look after me, and that would make her shifts very difficult,” Stacie said, a tear coming up in her eye. “I’m not really sure how she’s going to manage to support my family…”

“Hey, Stace, don’t worry,” Aubrey said, getting a tissue to wipe away Stacie’s tears by pressing it gently to her eyes individually.

“Thanks,” Stacie mumbled, nodding slightly.

Aubrey bit her lip for a second. She wasn’t sure what she should do. She knew that her house would probably be perfect for Stacie. It was all on one floor. It didn’t have any steps in. She only had one bedroom, but she could share with Stacie at first, whilst Stacie was still fairly ill during the night, and then she could move onto the sofa. Except, she knew that if she offered, then her relationship with Stacie would be forever changed. Then again, she knew that she loved Stacie. She was one of her two best friends, being her and Chloe. She’d always loved Stacie, and if she really thought about it, realised that she probably was a little bit IN love with Stacie. Since she was sure that Stacie had never even thought about her that way, then this was going to be the only way that she could prove to her that she loved her. She thought for a few more seconds before saying “I’ll do it. I mean, come live with me.”

“What?” Stacie said in disbelief. “Aubrey, you don’t have to fo that.”

“I want to,” Aubrey said firmly.

“But… you have a job… and a life…”

“Seriously. It gets lonely in the middle of the woods. It would be nice to have somebody else there. Really nice.”

 

“Aubrey, are you sure?”

“Trust me, I wouldn’t be offering if I wasn’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey takes Stacie home.

After a week of visiting Stacie in hospital after work each day, Aubrey wheeled her broken friend through the doors of her house. The only problem with her cabin was that there was ONE step, Aubrey not having properly noticed before, to get up onto the deck, but Jessica and Ashley had spent the morning around at Aubrey’s house installing a ramp so that when Aubrey took Stacie home, she could be brought easily in and out of the house.

“I feel like you should be carrying me over the threshold,” Stacie joked as Aubrey wheeled her in.

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself,” Aubrey said whilst laughing slightly. “Right. Home sweet home.”

Stacie smiled. Aubrey’s cabin was a definite improvement to her old flat. Beca and Chloe were her neighbours on the floor above, and whilst their apartment had two bedrooms as well as seperate rooms, Stacie’s was more like a small bedsit. And nothing worked. And she had quite dodgy next door neighbours. None of the Bellas were surprised that she found herself sleeping on Beca and Chloe’s couch at least twice a week. She’d found herself constantly trying to get Chloe and Beca together, half because she wanted to move into Beca’s room. “Thanks for having me again. Seriously. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here.”

“I’m doing this one one condition.”

“...What?” Stacie asked doubtfully.

“That you stop apologising or thanking me every five minutes!” Aubrey said laughing.

“I’ll try.”

***

Two hours later, Aubrey and Stacie had eaten their dinner and were sitting in the living room, with Aubrey in an armchair and Stacie stretched out across the sofa with her leg outstretched, watching Full House. “Honestly. I can’t believe that Emily thought that this was the spin-off of Fuller House.”

“Yeah. Chloe made us binge-watch the ENTIRE SERIES, without breaking for a single night until it was ‘drilled in’ that Full House was the original.”

“I could imagine her doing that,” Aubrey said, reminiscing.

“I can’t believe that Barden was only a year ago…”

“It was longer for me!”

“I know! It’s crazy. Though, to be honest, with the amount of time you spent round our house… it’s quite literally like you never left.”

 

“Shush.”

Stacie looked innocently at the television. “I said nothing.”

***

“Are you sure that you’re comfy?” Aubrey asked Stacie, tucking her into bed.

“No. Completely certainly uncomfortable. I have this massive THING on my leg, my leg is in agony, and I feel like I’ve taken way too many drugs. But, in the circumstances, yes. Comfy. Thanks Aubs.”

“No problem Stace. Also, are you sure that you don’t mind sharing? I’m perfectly happy to bunk on the couch.”

“No, no. Stay. Please. I’ve been having… nightmares in the hospital. Chloe reckons that it’s cos I’ve been resting too much so my sleep is a lot lighter, but I don’t know. I literally have no idea. Just… please wake me up if I scream or anything.”

“Sure,” Aubrey said smiling. She’s surely not going to scream, Aubrey thought. Surely.

***

3.47am

“Stacie? Stacie, sweetie, I think that you’ve had a nightmare,” Aubrey said, whispering in Stacie’s ear and shaking her arm slightly.

“Wh-what?” Stacie said, coming round. “Aubrey!” she exclaimed, her tears multiplying, whilst she was smiling. “You’re here!”

 

“Of course I’m here,” Aubrey said, brushing her thumb against Stacie’s cheek. “What’s going on?”

“Erm… I-I’m not sure. What’s the time?”

“3.48am.”

“What happened to me?”

“Er, you were crying in your sleep.”

“Shizzle, Aubs, I’m so sorry. DId I wake you up?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head (lying). “Do you want to talk about it?” Aubrey said, running her fingers through Stacie’s hair.

“Erm, I’m not really s-sure - it’s all… s-slipping away.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be here for you if you need me for anything. Is everything as comfortable as it can be?”

“It really hurts, Aubs.”

“I know, Stacie. It’s not fair.”

“Stupid laces.”

“Yeah. Stupid laces.” Aubrey smiled at Stacie. “Are you okay to get back to sleep or do you need anything?”

“No. I’m fine. Night Aubs.”

“Night Stace,” Aubrey said, kissing Stacie on the forehead, and falling back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie spends her first day at home

“Morning,” Aubrey said to her roommate as she turned off her alarm.

“Wow, you wake up early,” said Stacie, groaning as she woke up.

“Seven o’clock. What time do YOU wake up?”

“Erm… it depends… usually somewhere around eight. Do you have anyone arriving today?”

“Yeah, the group in the tent’s leaving at twelve I think and the next one’s coming at three.”

 

“Wait, so what time will you be home?” asked her with a worried look on her face.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be home by seven.”

 

“SEVEN?”

“Yeah.” Aubrey realised how worried Stacie looked. “Don’t worry, Stace. Ashley’s got the day off, and she said she’d come round.”

“Brilliant. Thanks Aubs.”

“No problem. Listen, Stace, I’ve gotta go quite soon but I’ll bring you some toast.”

“Thanks Aubrey.”

***

“Hello,” Aubrey said, as she popped in during lunch. “How’re you doing?”

“Alright, thank you,” Ashley said smiling.

 

“Did you remember to take your medicine Stace?”

“Chill, Aubrey, I’ve got it.”

“Did it make you feel any better?”

“A little. Thank you. Seriously, though, Aubs, you need to calm down.”

“Oh, yeah, about that,” Ashley said reaching into her bag, “Jessica sent some camomile tea. She knew that you’d be stressing.”

“Really? Tell her thank you from me,” Aubrey said smiling.

“Can you stay?” Stacie asked.

“No. I’m sorry. Gotta rush, the new company’s coming in ten minutes.”

“Why did you come check on me if you’re so busy?”

“I was worried,” Aubrey said affectionately.

“Thank you Aubrey. Truly.”

“What did I say about the thank yous?” Aubrey teased.

***

“How was your day?” Stacie asked as Aubrey hung up her bag and her coat. “The new company good?”

“Yeah. Not really.”

“What happened?”

 

“They were quite a rude load of people. Quite critical. They seemed to need the team building, but after they had got angry with each other, they started getting angry with me. I’m actually done with all this,” Aubrey said, slumping down on the sofa next to Stacie and resting her head on Stacie’s shoulder.

“Poor thing,” Stacie said, putting an arm around her friend.

“How was your day with Ashley?”

“It was good. We watched Sherlock, this British show by the guys that wrote Doctor Who.”

“You are way too obsessed with Doctor Who,” Aubrey said. “You’re like a Doctor-head or something.”

“It’s called being a Whovian.”

“What’s a Whovian?”

“A ‘Doctor-head’.”

“Oh,” Aubrey said, laughing. “If you want, we can watch it sometime.”

“Thanks for offering Aubs, but you ask WAY too many questions during sci-fi movies.”

“You can’t say I didn’t offer.”

“That’s true,” Stacie said smiling. “Aubrey, can you help me with something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“I need to shower. Can you help me shower-proof my leg?”

“Gosh. I didn’t really think about that.”

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Stacie said, her forehead creasing.

“No, no. Of course not,” Aubrey said smiling. “Don’t worry. I was just thinking, are you gonna need help in the shower?”

“Erm, I’ll need a chair in the shower. And a shower-proofed leg. I think I’ll be fine in the actual shower.”

“Sure. No problem. I’ll go get it ready now,” she said, sitting up.

“Wait, one second Aubrey.”

“Yeah?”

“I feel really guilty.”

“Come on Stace, I thought we talked about thi-”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just that… I feel like you’re doing so much for me, and you’re quite literally getting nothing out of it.”

“Seriously Stace. If you weren’t here, it’d be me and a load of cranky business people in the middle of the woods. Especially since you guys have all graduated… it gets really lonely out here. I can’t just come and spend the evening at your house anymore. Some of you guys are out far… but at least the people that matter the most to me are only 15 minutes in the car. Seriously. Thank you for coming.”

“Aw, Aubrey… I don’t know what to say… come on. Hug.” Stacie opened up her arms and beckoned Aubrey over, who sat down next to Stacie facing away from her, before Stacie pulled her close.

“Right,” Aubrey said, sitting up after a few moments. “I suggest a bin bag as well as various plastic bags. Wait, hang on a second.” Aubrey got her phone out. “I’m just googling the best way to do it.” She scrolled down a little. “Look, Stacie!” she said, showing Stacie her phone. “You can get special cast protectors.”

“Sweet!”

“Do you want me to order some?”

“Aubrey… I can order them…”

Aubrey bit her lip and sat up. They were quite expensive, and she knew that Stacie barely had any money at the moment, and that she had to use the little inheritance she had to have surgery on her leg, but even this wasn’t enough, since she, Chloe and Beca had all chipped in a little money. Stacie was quite literally broke (no pun intended). “Don’t worry, Stace. I insist. I’m not going to argue about you on this one.”

“Thank you Aubs,” she said, squeezing Aubrey’s knee.

***

“Aubrey!” Stacie called.

“Coming!” Aubrey cried, rushing into the bathroom, where Stacie was sat on her shower chair with her towel wrapped around her. “Everything alright Stace?”

“Sorry to ask, Aubrey, but getting out of the shower proves to be a lot more difficult than getting in.”

“No problem,” Aubrey said. “If you can try and stand on one leg, and keep one arm to hold your towel, I’ll help you stand on your leg with your other hand, and then I’ll help you put on your dressing gown.”

“Sure.” Stacie bunched together her towel with one hand, and offered the other to Aubrey, whilst she planted her non-broken foot firmly on the ground.

“Right. Up,” Aubrey said, pulling Stacie forwards, but a little too far, so Stacie lurched forward, only to be caught by Aubrey. “Shizzle! Are you okay Stacie?” she said, with a wet and surprised Stacie between her arms.

 

“Fine,” said Stacie, who was catching her breath.

“Here,” Aubrey said, grabbing Stacie’s towel robe and dressing Stacie in it, and grabbing her wheelchair and gently helping Stacie into it. “Are you okay? I’m really sorry if I pulled too hard. Did you stand on your leg?”

“Chill, Aubrey. I’m fine. Thanks for catching me.”

“You could have been really hurt…” Aubrey said, crouching at the side of Stacie’s chair and taking her hand.

“But I wasn’t. Seriously Aubrey. Please.”

Aubrey felt tears prick her eyes. “Stacie… I’m really not sure that I’m doing a very good job with this whole… thing.”

“Aubrey… please…” Stacie didn’t want to say it but there was no one that she would rather be room sharing with than Aubrey. “Thank you for everything you do. You are honestly the best friend I’ll ever have.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Stacie finally talk about Stacie's nightmares.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Stacie asked Aubrey as they got into bed after dinner and a few episodes of Full House.

"Yeah. I've got that foul company in the tents."

"What's so bad about them?"

"Usually, companies send their young and enthusiastic members, in need of team building, but this time, I got saddled with a load of grumpy middle aged men, who really, really don't want to be here."

"That's not very fair on you, Aubs," Stacie said, putting her arm around Aubrey and pulling her close.

"I left them with a pile of boardgames this evening so that they could 'bond', so I could come home, and they got super angry, and started saying that they were going to get a refund, and one of them, who I'm pretty sure was drunk, threatened to sue me."

"Aubrey..." Stacie said, rubbing small circles on her back. "That's not fair." Aubrey shrugged. "Did you still come home anyway?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said nodding. "I didn't want you to be alone, and plus, I missed you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. You're my best friend."

"Thanks," Stacie said smiling. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked, noticing that there was something not quite right with Stacie. 

"Nothing," Stacie said, trying her best to hide it.

"Conrad. I can tell when you're upset. And I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

Stacie bit her lip. She knew that it would probably help if she talked to Aubrey, but she didn't want to trouble her. Although, Aubrey was very persistant and she knew that she would get it out of her eventually. "When my father died five years ago," she started hesitantly, "I started to get really bad nightmares. Like, really bad." She winced as she remembered all the pain that she was going through at the time. "My mom, all the time, was making loads of sacrifices for me and Sarah, my sister. She had to take on two full time jobs, which meant that she was never at home, and when she was, I was too scared to talk to her about my feelings, since I felt so guilty that she had to work so hard to sustain us. And she was so tired. All the time. And... thinking about it, I never really had the opportunity to face those feelings. They've been trapped in here, all that time. It's why I was so rebellious in college. I just wanted to distract myself from actually having to think about my feelings. I guess, having all this time to think, it's making me think about feelings that I buried a long, long time ago. And now... the nightmares have come back. I've only had a few in the last few years, they haven't been this bad since high school?"

"Stacie..." Aubrey said, looking at her and putting her hand on Stacie's cheek. “I didn't realise..." She sighed, not really knowing what to say. She internally scolded herself. Come on Posen. Now would be the best time to ACTUALLY show her that you're there for her, instead of being as useless as this.

"Don't worry Aubs," Stacie said, smiling wistfully at her. "You don't have to say anything."

"No," Aubrey said firmly. “Stacie, if there's ever anything, and I mean ANYTHING that I can do, or that you want to talk about, I'm here. Please, talk to me."

"Thank you," Stacie said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you Aubrey."

They stayed, holding each other, for a few minutes, before Aubrey said "You're looking tired."

"Yeah," Stacie said, yawning, and shuffling down the bed so that she could lie down. "Night Aubs," she said putting her head on her pillow.

"Night Stace," Aubrey said turning off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls confront Jeff

"Morning beautiful," Aubrey said, half asleep, after turning of her alarm. Stacie raised an eyebrow at her, at which point Aubrey went immediately red. "Shizzle," she muttered underneath her breath.

"Language!" Stacie joked rubbing her eyes.

"Thank goodness, the foul company are leaving at noon, which means I should be free from about two onwards. Oh, and Beca and Chloe are coming round for Friday night in, and they said they'd bunk on the sofa bed."

"Brilliant!" Stacie said, grinning. "Do you have anyone coming at the weekend?"

"No, no one until Monday afternoon."

"That's brillant!" Stacie exclaimed.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Conrad. I still have another four hours left with these... gremlins."

"Isn't that your old nickname for Beca?"

"Yeah. Imagine 9 people, worse than Beca, all seemingly teamed up against me."

"Right. Aubrey. I'm officially appointing myself your junior coworker."

"Don't I already have Jimmy?"

"Give Jimmy the morning off. I'm coming to work with you today."

"You do realise that you are basically immobile don't you?"

"Right. I'm... taking... notes. Verbal notes about their team building. Tell them it's the premium service or some rubbish."

"Why do you want to come?"

"If these guys are scary enough to not be scared of you... I can't imagine how bad they are. And when I'm in defensive mode, they will be TERRIFIED. TERRIFIED I tell you Posen. No one disrespects my Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled, getting back into bed for a second. "Thanks, Stace. That could work... really well. You do realise that you're softening me up don't you Conrad?"

"Yeah. That's my plan!" Stacie teased.

***

“Am I bumping you too much?" Aubrey said as she pushed Stacie in her chair up towards the tent where the team were getting out of their tent. 

“Chill, Aubs, I'm fine," Stacie whispered. “You need to stop being so stressy... literally all the time."

Aubrey smiled and put her hands on Stacie's shoulder. “Erm, Stace, I'm gonna have to get all scary. Please don't hate me."

"How could I hate you? And plus, you're attractive when you're all shouty."

"Shush," Aubrey said smiling to herself. Not that she let Stacie see... much. "Right. Wish me luck."

"UP AND AT EM HARVEYS, LET'S GO," she shouted, whilst Stacie sat in her chair trying to keep back her giggles. "This is Stacie Conrad, my junior associate who will be taking notes on your PERFORMANCE AS A TEAM, so you BEHAVE and TRY TO GET ON, or when you are VERBALLY FEDBACK TO LATER ON TODAY IT WILL NOT GO WELL."

***

"This is a RIDICULOUS activity," a bald man called Jeff growled at Aubrey. 

"It has been proven to be a good team building by a series of tests underdone by scientists," Aubrey replied, trying to keep her cool.

"Still. They are RIDICULOUS."

"Hey. You. Come over here," Stacie said, beckoning Jeff over. "If she SAYS it's a good team building activity, then it IS. The more lip you give to Posen, the worse your report is going to be. Capisce?"

"Yes, Stacie," he mumbled.

"That's Conrad to you," she annunciated. "Don't let this chair fool you. You WILL stop hurling abuse at Posen."

"I didn't realise that you two were together. That explains a lot."

"Erm, firstly, we're not." I wish we were though, she added in her head. "Secondly, that doesn't excuse your behaviour. This is your FINAL CHANCE to save yourself from a bad report and the end of your retreat. Don't waste your company's money, Jeff. Now go and behave." Stacie smiled smugly to herself when he returned to the apparatus.

"Stacie, that was amazing!" Aubrey said, gawping at Jeff, whispering to Stacie as she walked towards her.

"Well, I hope that they all leave you alone now. Now, go and be scary."

"Yes boss," Aubrey laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"We did it," Aubrey said, high fiving Stacie as soon as she had pushed her best friend into her flat.

"We did it! How long til Beca and Chloe arrive?"

"Two hours." Aubrey pushed Stacie around to the sofa, whilst Stacie put her hands on Aubrey's shoulders whilst Aubrey put her hands around Stacie's waist whilst pulling her up to standing position. When Stacie was standing, their eyes met, locking onto each other's. "Your eyes..." Aubrey said, in a sort of trance.

"What about them?" Stacie whispered.

"They're so beautiful..." she whispered quietly, but loud enough for Stacie tp hear. Aubrey realised after another second that she was meant to be helping Stacie sit down, so blinked hard and helped her onto the sofa. "What do you want to do this afternoon?" she said, trying to make Stacie had seen the moment before. 

"Oh," Stacie said disapointedly. "Erm, I'm not sure. I'd say Netflix but I know that we've been watching Netflix WAY too much."

"Don't worry Stace. If you want to watch Netflix then we can. It's not really like we can do a lot now... maybe when you're better we can go down to the lake?"

"Aubrey..." Stacie bit her lip. "I can't keep taking up your life when my leg's better! It's not fair on you!"

Aubrey felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "...you don't want to house share with me?"

Stacie gasped. "Aubrey. That's not what I meant!"

"What did you mean? Stacie. Please. I'm... confused."

"Aubs, I'm basically the BIGGEST pain ever. I don't want you to become so fed up of me that I lose you!"

"Stacie, PLEASE. The only thing I'm fed up of is us going round in circles. We keep going round in the same discussions. And I just want you to know that I need you as much as you need me! I HATE my job. The group that came today...there are quite a lot like that. And it's actually the WORST to come back home and have no one to talk to! That's why I was always around at yours or Chloe's... and PLEASE stay after your leg is better. I'd miss you too much if you left. It's been the best few days..."

Stacie smiled and patted on the seat next to her. "Sit." Aubrey reluctantly sat down. "Aubrey, I'll stay here as long as you want me for. It's not that I don't want to stay, because trust me, I do. The amount of push and pull factors for me to stay here are WAY more than I could count right now."

Aubrey let her breath out, which she had been subconsciously been holding in. "So you'll stay?"

"YES."

Aubrey smiled. "I'll make us some lunch."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe come round

"Hey guys," Beca said as she walked into the cabin, pushing a box of chocolates into Aubrey's hands.

"Bree!" Chloe said, walking through the door and enveloping a slightly bewildered Aubrey into a hug. "How's everything going?"

"Great," Aubrey said shutting the door behind Chloe. 

"How are you feeling Stacie?" Chloe said, sitting next to her on the sofa. 

"It still really hurts, but Aubrey's looking after me great."

"We MISS you!" Beca exclaimed. 

"About that... guys, I'm gonna move in with Aubrey. Permanently."

Aubrey smiled at Chloe. "That's great!" 

Aubrey nodded. "Mm hmm."

"Should we tell her now?" Chloe asked Beca.

"Tell me what?"

"Stacie, we wanted to ask if it was okay. Fat Amy is gonna be moving in with us."

"Oh. Sure," she said, trying to keep a convincing smile. "How come?"

"She asked."

Stacie sighed. All this time, all she'd needed to do was ask? Still. At least she was sharing with Aubrey now. "Where is she gonna sleep?"

"My room,' Chloe replied. "I'm gonna share Beca's bed." Stacie nodded.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Beca asked. "Are we going out?"

"Beca," Aubrey whispered loudly, and pointed subtly at Stacie.

Much to Aubrey's dismay, Stacie saw. "Don't worry guys. You can go out without me. I feel bad enough being the party pooper."

Aubrey squished between Stacie and Chloe on the sofa, and put her hand on Stacie's shoulder. "Don't say that! If you're not going out, then I'm not going out. I would much rather spend the evening with you."

"Hey, what's going on between you guys?" Beca asked.

"Nothing," Aubrey said, standing up. "What do you mean?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey and rolled her eyes, before dragging her into her bedroom. "A word."

"What are you doing Chloe?"

"Aubrey Elizabeth Posen. For goodness' sake. Why have you not told Stacie how you feel?"

"It's not as easy as that Chloe. If you wanted Beca, all you'd have to say is that you love her and it would all be okay. And if not, then never mind. But with Stacie, if I tell her how I feel and she doesn't feel the same, then she'll move out, she won't have anywhere to go without massively inconveniencing her mother, and then I'll be all alone. I don't wanna lose her, Chloe! I've finally got her here with me. Please don't take her away from me!"

"Bree," Chloe said, sitting down with Aubrey on her bed. She'd been the only one that Aubrey would ever talk to about her anxiety. She realised how important Stacie was to her, so she gave her a hug. “I'm sorry. I tell Beca not to say anything."

"Thanks Chloe. Erm, do you have any ideas about what to do tonight?"

"Netflix?"

"Stacie's been watching Netflix all week. She's watched FIVE SERIES of Full House!"

"Well, it's a very good show. Still can't believe Emily... We could make cookies?"

"That could work. As long as we sit down."


	8. Chapter 8

Whilst separating the cookies into little balls and putting them onto a tray, Stacie got a call through from her mother. Aubrey wheeled her through into their bedroom. "A little bit of privacy," she said, squeezing Stacie's shoulder.

"How's everything going with the whole... you know?" Beca asked.

“Has she been getting nightmares?" Chloe clarified. 

Aubrey was unsure what to answer. She didn't want to betray Stacie's confidence.

"Come on, Bree. We're her best friends. And we've taken it in turns to stay with her in hospital overnight, so we know what's going on."

"Both nights," Aubrey admitted.

Chloe nodded sympathetically. "And how's everything else been?"

"Okay. Stacie's helped me out at work - earlier today there was this really awful load of guys at the retreat, but she stopped them being so awful."

"How much have you needed to help her?"

"It's not been too bad. Just getting out of the shower and getting into/out of the bed and the sofa. She's been wearing dresses for obvious reasons so it's quite easy helping her get dressed."

"You're a good friend Bree."

Aubrey smiled. "Not really. It's nice to have the company is all."

"AUBS!" Aubrey heard Stacie call from their bedroom. "I'm done!"

"Coming!' Aubrey said, getting up and rushing through to the next room.

"She is so whipped," Chloe whispered to Beca.

"Yeah," Beca said, raising an eyebrow and nodding.

***

After Chloe heard about Stacie's Full House binge watch, she insisted that she joined in, so the four girls sat in the living room section watching Chloe's favourite show. 

“Are you guys gonna want to shower?" Aubrey asked Chloe.

"No, thanks, we showered this morning."

Stacie burst out laughing. "What?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing. Can I shower Aubs?"

"Sure, Stace. You don't need to ask," she said standing up.

"I just... feel guilty that you have to help me. It's embarrassing."

"Right. From now on, the G word is banned."

"Aubs," she said laughing.

"I'm serious Conrad. One more G word from you and you'll be in big trouble!"

"Yes Miss Posen," Stacie said guiltily.

"Right. Let's get you up." Aubrey put an arm around her waist, and pulled her I'm whilst helping her up, and then helped her into her wheelchair.

"How come you've gotta help her get up? Isn't it still possible with a broken leg?"

"Stacie's very accident prone. And it's super super easy to knock her leg. It's super badly broken, so it's a lot safer for me to help her."

Beca nodded. "That makes sense."

"Okay. We'll go and sort out this one and then we'll head off to bed."

"Aubrey?" Stacie asked once she was in the shower. "Are we going to talk about earlier?"

Aubrey bit her lip. She knew that they definetly needed to, but that now was definetly not the time to do it. "Once you're out the shower. I'll come through when you shout!"


	9. Chapter 9

As Aubrey helped Stacie put on her nightie, Stacie took in a deep breath. "Can we talk now?"

"Right now?" Aubrey said, her brow creasing. 

"Yeah. Sit."

"Okay." Aubrey hesitantly sat down on her bed, with her shoulders very tense.

"Aubs, please. You gotta be able to talk to me. Or at least be relaxed in my presence. Otherwise what's the point of me? I know I'm stuck with this stupid thing on my leg, and so I can't try and give you a hug if you run away from me. I'll have to call Chloe. And I really don't want to have to call Chloe, but I will." Aubrey smiled at Stacie. "Right. Can we talk now?"

"I thought that's what we were doing?"

"I just wanted to ask about what's going on?" She opened up her arms.

Aubrey scooched along the bed, into Stacie's arms. "What do you mean?"

"Aubrey, you're usually pretty stressy, but at the moment, you've got like twenty times worse. Yesterday, when you brushed against my leg, you totally freaked out. And every time you make a mistake, you get super bad. What's going on?"

"Can I just make sure that Beca and Chloe are okay? I'll come back after. I just need to feel like I've got enough time to talk."

"Sure," Stacie said smiling warmly. "I'll be here. Quite literally. I'm going no where."

Aubrey giggled. "Thanks Stace."

***

"Night guys," Aubrey said to Chloe and Beca. I'm sorry that you've gotta share but this cabin's barely got room for two, let alone four."

"Don't worry Bree. We share at home."

"I thought that Amy hasn't moved in yet?"

"Chloe gets cold. Our heating is awful."

"Right. Night, sleep well!" Aubrey slipped into her bedroom. "Stace?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I can talk tonight."

"Don't worry Aubs. When you're ready. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Stace." Aubrey got into bed and snuggled up to Stacie. "Is there any way we can watch Full House in bed without Chloe finding out and killing us?"

"We could try," Stacie said smiling and reaching for her phone which had her earplugs in. "Halvsies?"

"Thanks."

Stacie sighed. She pulled Aubrey closer as she opened Netflix. "Ooh, I think that the twins are born in this one!"

"Brilliant!"

"Let's get started."


	10. Chapter 10

"Papa! Non! La voiture..." Aubrey was shaking a sleeping Stacie, who sat up very quickly. "Owch..." she cried out, clinging onto her leg.

"Stacie, what's wrong?

"My leg..."

"Shizzle..." Aubrey said, panicking. "What do we do?"

"AUBREY! CALM DOWN!"

Aubrey put her head in her hands for a second and then got out of bed, and knelt by Stacie's side. "Are you okay Stace?"

"Yeah. Thanks Aubs. It feels fine now."

"That crying... it wasn't all because of the leg, was it."

Stacie shook her head. A second later, a sleepy Chloe knocked on  the door. "Are you decent?"

"Chloe? What the f-"

Chloe opened the door and climbed onto their bed. "What happened?"

"Stacie's leg. Are you ready to lie back down again Stace?"

"Yeah. Thanks Aubs." Aubrey put her hand on Stacie's back as she helped her lay down on the bed. "Chloe, can you pass me that box of tissues on my chest of drawers?"

"Sure," Chloe said, passing them.

"Is Beca awake?" Aubrey said, pulling out a tissue and wiping away Stacie's tears. "Here's another tissue, just in case I missed some," Aubrey whispered to Stacie.

"No. She quite literally can sleep through anything. ANYTHING. Is there anything I can do?"

"No thanks Chloe," Aubrey said. "Chloe? Chloe," she said, signalling to the door with her eyebrows. 

"Oh, right!" she giggled. "Sorry. Night!"

"Right," Aubrey said to Stacie. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I had a dream about my dad." Stacie felt more tears come out of her eyes. "Of when he got hit by the car, outside our house and I saw it."

"Sweetie..." Aubrey said, running her fingers through Stacie's hair. "I didn't know you saw."

"Yeah. The last thing I saw of him was him looking terrified whilst being pushed out the way by a speeding four wheel drive. He went thirteen and a half metres."

"Stacie..." Aubrey cupped her hand around Stacie's cheek and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry."

Stacie felt a lot more tears come out. "Yeah. I'm always thankful that it was me, and not Sarah who saw him die."

"Stace..." They looked at each other, their eyes meeting again. "I'm sorry. It's not fair," she said, looking away before she said something stupid about how madly in love with her she was. "How come you were speaking French?"

"I always spoke French with my dad. He was half English, hence Conrad, and then half french. We always spoke in French."

"I know you took a module in French, but I didn't realise that you were fluent!"

"Yeah. I wasn't really into all the literature stuff. I found all the reading quite hard so I stuck with Astrophysics."

"Wow. I wish I were as clever as you."

"You're amazing just the way you are, Aubs. Wait. No. Perfect. I can't think about a single way you could be better. You're super kind, and clever, and beautiful."

"Stacie... you don't mean that. Have you SEEN me?"

"Yes. I mean it Aubs. I honestly think that you should look in the mirror more often because you are so, so beautiful."

Aubrey bit her lip. She wanted to let Stacie know that she loved her, and couldn't think of a better moment. She lent forward slowly, and pressed her lips against those of Stacie. She lingered for a second before pulling away. "I'm sorry, Stacie. I should never have done that..."

"Aubrey... wait. Please."

"What?" Aubrey said, turning around to face Stacie again.

"What are you talking about? I've been wanting you to do that since college."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Aubrey leaned forward and kissed Stacie again, this time more passionately. "What's the time Aubs?"

"Ten to five," Aubrey said looking at the clock.

"Oh well. Too late to go back to sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

"Right then beautiful. I think we can probably get up now."

"It's 6am on a weekend. And we can't leave the house. I'm starting to get cabin fever. Literally."

"Aren't Jess and Ashley coming over?"

"True. Look, maybe let's just stay here a few more minutes." Aubrey pulled the covers over her and Stacie. "It's starting to get colder now... and I don't want you getting ill on top of your leg."

"You're so considerate," Stacie said, kissing Aubrey's cheek.

"Really? I just thought I was being annoying. That's what everyone else says," she says laughing and trying to brush it off.

Stacie sighed. She could see quite clearly that Aubrey had a really distorted self image. She was constantly punishing herself for tiny mistakes, and she'd heard her call herself 'disgusting' or 'fat' although Stacie thought that if she got much thinner, she would probably disappear. She's noticed the way that she sometimes banged the side of her right thigh with a screwed fist when she did something wrong, and that she barely ate anything apart from salad. She'd not eaten any of the cookies the previous night, saying that she wasn't hungry, when Stacie had SEEN that she'd only had a small salad. She wanted to make Aubrey feel less like someone constantly apologising for her own existence. "Come here," she said, kissing Aubrey again. "My beautiful Aubrey." She sighed. She was so fed up of her cast. It stopped her being able to make Aubrey feel as beautiful as she was. And she had never been one for words, more one for doing.

Aubrey kissed Stacie on the forehead and then got out of bed and put on her dressing gown. "I need to go shower."

"See you in a few minutes Beautiful," Stacie said smiling at her. Gosh, Aubrey thought. She really needs to stop calling me Beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey! What happened between you guys?" Chloe asked as Aubrey wheeled Stacie through into the kitchen/living room.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked, bewildered.

"Those walls aren't soundproof."

Aubrey blushed. "True."

"We've gotta head off. I've got a vet shift. Gosh I hate vet school."

"Thanks for staying over," Aubrey said, hugging her best friend.

"No problem, Bree. Just call if you need me."

"Thanks Chloe," she said, letting her go. "See you Beca."

"Thanks, Aubrey."

"Right back at you Gremlin."

"So, we've got the house to ourselves. I can talk to you now. Aubrey, will you eat something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aubs, I may be stuck in this chair but it doesn't mean I don't see you skipping breakfast, and only eating those tiny salad things."

"I eat breakfast before you."

"No, you don't! Please, Aubs, stop lying to me. I'm just trying to help you. I'm worried, Aubs. Really worried. Please, just have a slice of toast with me for breakfast."

Aubrey shook her head. "Look. Stace. Please. I hate being the problem, and this is making me really, really uncomfortable."

"Aubs... I don't want you to make yourself ill. And you're really, REALLY scaring me right now. And it sucks, because of this chair, and I can't get up and hold you tight and promise that I'm going to make things better. Because I love you way too much to lose you. And these last few weeks... even before I moved in... I can see you slipping away. And I want and NEED that Aubrey back."

"What if she's already lost?" Aubrey whispered, walking so that she was next to Stacie. 

"Simple. We'll find her again. And if we can't, or if we can't for a while, then I'll still be here. I LOVE you, Aubrey Posen. And I'm not going to let you go." Aubrey leaned forward and kissed Stacie. "Now, Beautiful, do you think you could try some of that toast for me?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey," Jessica said as she ran in the door and practically knocked Aubrey over with her hug.

"Hi Jessica," Aubrey said laughing. 

"How's your leg Stacie?" Jessica asked as she walked in and shut the door. 

"Meh. Quite sore but I'm not dead or anything."

"We've brought supplies!" Ashley exclaimed, grabbing her plastic carrier bag and handing it to Aubrey. "Right. Pile of good show boxsets not on Netflix, more camomile tea for Aubrey, chocolate milk for Stacie, adult colouring book, crayola pencil 24 pack and some granola bars."

"Squee! Come over, I need to give you a hug guys!" Stacie exclaimed, giving each girl a hug in turn. "So what's the plan?"

"Aren't... you meant to think of that?" Ashley asked. 

"We're out of ideas." Aubrey nodded.

"Have you played Charades?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah! We always used to play it with my British grandad at Christmas. I'll try as much as I can sitting down."

"Ah. Yeah I didn't really think about that..."

"No. Please. Anything to watch Aubrey look/act like a six year old."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes. "I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't," Stacie said grinning back at her.

"Can I go first?" Jessica said eagerly. 

"Sure Jess!" Aubrey sat down and snuggled into Stacie, who kissed the top of Aubrey's head. "Fat Amy's gonna give you guys a ship name soon," Ashley said laughing.

“Wait. Are you guys like a thing now?" Jessica asked exitedly. Aubrey smiled and kissed Stacie on the cheek. “How long for?"

"Not very long," Stacie said honestly, putting her arms around Aubrey.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Chloe stayed the night so yeah, and I'm not sure, Beca was asleep, but Chloe probably told her."

"Are you gonna tell the rest of the Bellas?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I don't want 'us' to be a big thing. I really don't want to be at the centre of a drama of a group chat rant. Those things are scary. I guess if anyone visits then yeah, they'll probably see, or if not, Chloe will probably say something at some point. She and Beca get way too much rubbish and teasing on the group chat, and they're not together."

"Right then. Who's for charades?" Stacie asked.

"I've got an app," Jessica said, revealing her phone.

“This should be good," Stacie whispered to Aubrey.

"Yeah," Aubrey replied.

***

“No! I don't get it! How could this be anything but Fiddler?" Aubrey asked, laughing.

"I don't know! But it looked like a spider."

"Fiddler on the Roof was one of my favourite films when I was younger," Aubrey said.

“We should watch it one day," Stacie said, as Aubrey sat back down on the sofa. "Your turn Ash." Stacie smiled. Aubrey properly looked like she was enjoying herself. She hadn't seen this Aubrey in a while. We should play Charades more often, she thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Later on that day, after Jessica and Ashley had left, Aubrey received a phone call. She looked down at her phone. 

_____________________  
Julia Conrad

<>  
_____________________

"Hello?" Aubrey said, excusing herself from The Good Place that she had been watching with Stacie, and slipped into her bedroom.

"Hello, Aubrey," Aubrey heard a child say on the end of the phone, whilst sniffing.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay?"

"No," she heard, as Sarah cried on the other end of the phone. "Mom's been in an accident, and she's lost one of her legs."

"Are you in hospital now Sarah?" Aubrey said, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah. They managed to save the other leg, but it's broken."

"Do you need us to come?"

"I need somewhere to stay. Otherwise I have to go to Grandma's house in England. There's a nurse who's gonna call you in a few minutes so I have to hang up the phone."

"You're coming to stay with us?"

"Is that okay? They said to give the name of a family member but Stacie's always losing her phone," Sarah said, sobbing through the phone.

“Sure, sweetie. I'd better hang up now." Aubrey took a deep breath in, and out again. She needed to tell Stacie.

_____________________  
Unknown

<>  
_____________________

"Aubrey Posen speaking."

***

After coming out of her bedroom, she walked up to the sofa. "Is everything okay?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey sat down on the sofa and took Stacie's hands. "Stacie, I'm really sorry, but there's been an accident."

Aubrey immediately saw the colour start to drain from Stacie's face. "Is Sarah okay? Or is it Mom?"

"She's still alive, but it's your mother."

Stacie's breathing started to increase rapidly. "We gotta get to the hospital! Is Sarah okay? What happened to Mom?

"She got hit by a car…”

Stacie’s hands flew up to her mouth and her head started shaking rapidly. “No… no, no, no… she can’t have done… this is just a nightmare…”  
Aubrey’s heart broke for Stacie. She knew how much trauma her father’s death had caused her. And now her mother. Knowing that there was nothing she could do to calm her down, she knelt down beside her and took her hand. “I’m so sorry Stacie…”

“Is it bad? Is she gonna die?”

“She's had to lose her left leg below the knee, and she's got multiple fractures on her right leg, as well as a broken left arm and three broken ribs."

"Is she concious?"

"I think she's in a medically induced sleep, but she's stable."

"That's something,” Stacie said, her breathing and her body both shaking a lot.

"And Sarah's gonna come stay with us for a bit."

"Aubrey... that's not fair on you..." Stacie whispered anxiously.

"Stace, we're together now. Like properly. Which therefore makes your family MY family when it comes to looking after people when they're sick or need looking after. And Sarah will be low maintenance. She just needs food and a bed."

"Thank you," Stacie said earnestly.

"We gotta get to the hospital now."

***

“How long til we get to the hospital?" Stacie asked. 

"Ten minutes. How's your leg?"

"Really uncomfortable. I would have stayed home but I want to see my mom."

"Of course. And Sarah would be a lot more uncomfortable with just me."

"True."

***

"Stacie!" Sarah cried as she saw her sister being wheeled in by Aubrey.

"Hey Sarah," Stacie said, kissing her sister on the cheek. "You've been so brave! Thanks for looking after Mom."

"I've got my suitcase with all my stuff," Sarah said, showing Stacie her case.

"Will you be okay to carry that? I've got to push your sister."

"Can't I push Stacie?"

"No, sweetie. My leg's quite bad and Aubrey's used to it."

"Okay," Sarah said. "Can we say goodbye to Mom?"

"Is that okay?" Aubrey said, looking at the nurse.

She nodded back. "Of course. Would Stacie like to come?" Stacie nodded. "Miss Posen is going to have to fill out some forms. Can I just check your relation to the child?"

"Family friend, and Stacie's SO."

"What's an SO?" the eleven year old asked.

"I'll explain later."

Another nurse came and wheeled Stacie and took Sarah out the room. "Right. Forms."

***

"Hey," Aubrey said, wrapping her arms around Stacie from behind her chair. How's your mother?"

Stacie nodded. "She was awake for a few minutes. She said that she loved me and she told me to look after Sarah. And she thanked you."

"Really? Wow." She kissed Stacie's cheek. "Are YOU okay?" she whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. Just slightly freaking out about hospital bills. My mom can't work any more and I don't know when she'll be able to. I think I'm gonna have to get a job again."

"Don't be ridiculous. You've already had to quit your other one because of your leg."

Stacie sighed. "I don't know what to do Aubs."

"You could do a few odd shifts as that reporter thingy that you were yesterday. Jimmy doesn't work Fridays or Wednesday afternoons. Usually I just do his shift but you could get do that reporting thingy that you were doing before. It should help a bit."

"Could I?"

"Sure. I could do with someone to shout at the angry men like last time," she said laughing.

"Are you ready to go?" Sarah said, running up to Stacie and Aubrey.

"Have you eaten lunch kiddo?" Stacie asked her sister.

"Yeah. It was a hospital sandwich."

"You're going to want some proper food, aren't you," Aubrey said wincing. "I think we're gonna have to do a supermarket run."

***

“The kid's gonna need vegetables," Stacie said pointing to the fruit and veg isle.

"I don't like sprouts," Sarah announced. 

"Noted. Carrots?"

"Yep."

"We can grab some frozen peas later," Aubrey said. "Hang on, I need more lettuce."

"Bread?" Sarah asked.

"Yep."

"Ice cream?"

"All right."

"Can we get chocolate milk?"

"Sarah, it's Aubrey who is paying for this. We can't just go buying anything even though we fancy it."

"It's alright, Stace. We can get some more chocolate milk."

***

“Jacket potatoes with Bolognese sauce and salad. I think we've fed the child a healthy meal," Aubrey said putting three plates down at the now rarely used small table. "Sarah, sweetie, it's time to come to the table." Sarah put her iPad down. "What've you been watching?"

"Full House. It's my favourite show."

"Chloe's gonna love this one," Aubrey said laughing.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?" Sarah asked. 

“Is the sofa bed okay? It's just that we've only got one proper bed, and one room, and Stacie shares that with me."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Sarah asked curiously.

Aubrey looked at Stacie, who nodded. "Yeah. Stacie's my girlfriend."

"Okay," Sarah said, before returning to her meal. 

***

"She took that well," Stacie said after the meal whilst Aubrey was cleaning up.  "She HATED my last boyfriend."

"You didn't mention that."

"I'd thought that if I did, you'd try to be a different version of yourself. And I don't want you to be a different version of yourself. I just wanted you to be the beautiful Aubrey that I fell in love with."

Aubrey smiled, her cheeks going red. "I'd kiss you but the kid's only eleven." They both looked at Sarah who was sat with her headphones watching her favourite TV show. "How do you think she's taking everything?"

"I'm not sure. I think she might be doing what I did and blocking everything out, trying to make it better by making it dissappear. But she's only eleven, and I was seventeen. And I don't think that she actually saw it happen. I think she'd crossed the road and had turned around and seen my mom lying on the floor. ALSO, my mom's not dead. But I'll talk to her in the morning when she's less tired."

"Good plan. I'm going to make up her bed now, Aubrey said squeezing Stacie's shoulder. "I'll see you in a second."


	15. Chapter 15

“It’s time to stop watching Netflix now, Sarah,” Aubrey said.

“Oh, sure,” Sarah said reluctantly handing over her iPad.

“Thanks,” Aubrey said smiling at the younger girl. “How good are you at sleeping?”

 

Sarah shrugged. “Pretty bad. My mum used to call me her ‘little insomniac’. I usually read, but I’ve only brought one book.”

“If you want to go and get changed and brush your teeth in the bathroom, I think that there’s something that could help.”

Aubrey walked into her bedroom where Stacie was texting on her phone. “Everything okay?”

Aubrey leant down and gave Stacie a quick kiss. “Fine. Just getting my iPod.”

“Why?”

 

“Sarah says that she sleeps badly. This is the only way that I can think of getting her to go to sleep. It’s worked well for the last four years for me. It’ll stop her thinking of your mum too much.”

“I can’t believe that I’m saying this about a sister of mine, but she’s really not very into music.”

“Don’t worry. I was more thinking about audio books!”

“You do realise that she will just go on the internet and find cat memes? She is still my relative, even though she hates music.”

“Ah. That’s the beauty of it. As long as she doesn’t find out my password, she can control the volume and whether it’s playing or paused from the lock screen.”

“Clever! Tell her come in and give me a kiss goodnight once she’s ready for bed.”

“Of course.”

“You don’t mind tucking her in do you? I would, but it’s just…”

“...you can’t walk. Don’t worry Stace. I’ve got this.”

Aubrey shut her bedroom door behind her. Sarah was sitting on her bed crossed legged. “It’s cool sleeping on a double bed! At home I have a bunk bed with Stacie, because our room’s very small. What’s that?” Sarah asked.

“It’s my iPod,” Aubrey said showing it to her and sitting down on the bed next to her. “I’m going to lend it to you, but you’ve got to be very careful with it.”

“I don’t really like music,” Sarah told her.

“Actually, it’s not FOR music. We’re going to choose an audio book together, and you can listen to it whilst you fall asleep. You don’t need to worry about turning it off, we can charge it again in the morning. I’m not going to give you my password, so that you don’t continue with Full House, as if you are Stacie’s sister, I could definitely imagine you doing that! You can control the volume from here, and if you press the home screen, you can pause it if you don’t want to listen to it any more. Just slip it under your pillow when you feel yourself nodding off.”

“Thank you so much Aubrey,” the young girl said wrapping her arms around Aubrey.

“No problem kid,” Aubrey replied.

“Right. We can choose you an audiobook and we’ll buy it. Which one do you want?” she asked, scrolling down.

“That one.”

“Little Women?”

“It’s my favourite.”

“Are you sure you want to get that one?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect. Right. I’ll order that one if you go and say goodnight to your sister.”

“Okay,” Sarah said going through into her sister’s room.

Aubrey bought the book, and plugged in the earphones that had been plugged into Sarah’s iPad. “All done?” Aubrey asked when Sarah came back in.

“Yes,” Sarah said, climbing under her covers.

“Here’s the book. It’s on pause but you can play it when you’re ready.”

“Thanks Aubrey!”

“Right. Goodnight kid,” she said pulling Sarah’s covers across, and patting her on the arm.

“Night Aubrey,” she said, putting in her earphones.

“Thanks for that,” Stacie said to Aubrey as she climbed on top of the bed. “What’s she reading? Or listening to?”

 

“Little Women.”

“Did you already have it on your iPod?” Aubrey shook her head. “You really must stop buying things for her! It makes me feel super guilty, because I don’t have the money to pay you back for it.”

“Stace, you’ve got to let me spoil the kid a little. Just let me show that I care.”

“Please, though. Not too much.”

“Thanks for lending her your iPod. But, wait, won’t you need it?”

“I needed it as a distraction. To stop me wanting to run away from this job. But now you’re here, so it’s fine.”

Stacie put her arm out across Aubrey, and Aubrey kissed the back of her hand. “Can I shower?”

“Sure. Hang on a second.” She hopped off the bed and grabbed an open package on her chest of drawers. “Your cast protector arrived.”

“Thanks, Aubs.”

“Right. Let’s figure out to get it on.”

***

“This… getting out the shower thing has NOT got any easier,” Stacie said, being held tight by Aubrey whilst trying to balance on one leg.

“No,” Aubrey said, letting her go with one arm to grab her towel and put it over her wheelchair. “Right. Just… slowly… there you go.” She took the ends of the towel and pulled them around her girlfriend.

“I really wanna get to bed.”

“Long day, huh?” Aubrey asked, kissing Stacie’s shoulder.

“Yeah. When I woke up at ten to five this morning, I didn’t have a girlfriend, a sick mum, or a sister in the living room.”

“I get your point. I’m sorry, Stace. I know it’s been an awful day.”

“It hasn’t been all bad. At least I’ve got you.”

“I could say the same,” she said, kissing her again. “Right. We need to dry your hair.”

“What?”

“No… seriously. You can’t sleep with wet hair,” Aubrey said.

“Why?”

“You’re going to get ill.”

“You’re not my mum!” Stacie said laughing.

“No. I’m your best friend. And there is no way that I’m going to let you be in a position where you are any more ill than you are already.”

Stacie sighed. “Okay Ms Posen.” Stacie was wheeled by Aubrey over to the side of her bed, through the living room where Sarah was listening to her book.

“Right. I’ll squeeze your hair out and then we’ll dry it.”

Aubrey wheeled Stacie so that she was facing away from the bed, where she sat down and started squeezing it out with a towel. “Your hair is REALLY long,” she said.

“True.”

“Tell me if I’m burning you with the hairdryer.”

***

“I can’t wait to get this stupid cast off. How long do we have?”

“Eleven and a half weeks, at least.”

Stacie groaned. “That’s ages.”

Aubrey smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry,” she said, climbing into bed next to Stacie. She snuggled in next to her and pulled her duvet right up to their chins. “It’s getting really cold. I’m glad we dried your hair.”

“Me too. Thanks Aubs.”

“You ready to go to sleep?”

“Yeah. Night, Beautiful.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Night Stace.”


	16. Chapter 16

Stacie looked at Aubrey’s clock.

2.16am.

She sighed heavily. She’d been having nightmares about her dad again, except this time, her dad had suddenly become her mother halfway through the dream. She looked back at Aubrey, who was lying awake, staring at the ceiling. Either that, or she was dead. “Are you awake?” she whispered, very quietly.

“Yeah,” Aubrey whispered back.

“We’ve only been asleep for two hours.

“I know.”

“Are you going to look a little less dead?” Aubrey took her eyes off the ceiling and turned around to face Stacie. “That’s better. Now I can see your eyes.”

Aubrey took out her hand and cupped it around Stacie’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb. “Did you have another nightmare?”

“Yeah. But don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t need a hug?”

Stacie smiled. “One of those could help.” They both fell asleep again, curled up in each others’ arms.

***

“Morning,” Stacie said rubbing her eyes as she saw Aubrey get changed into her sportswear. “Where are you going?”

“Out for a run.”

Stacie’s expression turned to one of worry. “This isn’t because you ate a potato for dinner last night is it?”

Aubrey laughed a little, and shook her head. “No. I run most mornings but I haven’t the last couple of days because I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

Stacie smiled. “Thanks.”

“You’ll call Sarah if you need anything won’t you?”

“Yeah. How long do you reckon you’ll be out for?”

“I shouldn’t be more than an hour.” “Love you. BE GOOD!” Aubrey kissed Stacie quickly and then left the room.

Sarah opened the door. “Morning Sis,” she said climbing onto Stacie’s bed.

“Woah, Kiddo. Knock!”

“You were alone.”

“So? This is my room!” Her expression softened a little. “How did you sleep?”

“Good thanks. Aubrey’s iPod really helped.”

Stacie smiled at the mention of her girlfriend. “You must remember to thank her later.”

“Okay.”

“Can I eat some breakfast?”

“Sure. There’s milk in the fridge and coco pops in the cupboard next to the cooker.”

“Can you come and eat with me?”

“I’m gonna wait for Aubrey to come back.”

“Why?”

 

Stacie raised her eyebrows. She knew that if she didn’t eat breakfast with Aubrey, then Aubrey would probably skip it. “She might be lonely by herself.”

Sarah shrugged. “Okay,” she said walking out the room.

“Kiddo, can you pass me my phone?”

“Where is it?”

“Charging over there.”

“I thought that you always play with your phone during the night,” Sarah commented.

“Nah. I talk to Aubrey now. I used to just text her or Chloe or Beca.”

“Okay. Here you go,” she said passing it to Stacie, going to get herself some breakfast.

***

“Hey,” Aubrey said, having got back from her run. “I’m gonna shower real quick, and then we can sort you out.”

“Can’t you kiss me now?”

“Urgh, no. I’m really sweaty.”

“Shame.”

“Chloe texted. She said that you’re really bad at answering your phone, so she sent me a load of cat memes for you to look at,” Aubrey said throwing her phone down on the bed. “I trust you with that.”

“Anyways why does everyone think that I’m rubbish at answering my texts?”

“Because you either take a second or a day.”

“True. Don’t worry, I won’t read your texts or post your private photos on social media.”

“Thanks babe,” Aubrey said wrapping a towel around herself. “Not that there’s anything I wouldn’t want you to see or anything,” she said shutting the door behind her.

Right, cat memes, Stacie thought to herself.

***

“Wow,” Stacie said when Aubrey came back, collapsing dramatically on her bed.

“What?”

“That dress.”

“Really? I don’t like it.”

“Are you kidding?” Stacie asked. “It’s beautiful!” Aubrey shook her head, and rolled over so that she was next to Stacie, wincing slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry. I think that I overdid it a little on my run.”

“How far did you go?”

“Eight miles.”

“Woah. That’s a lot. How long did you do it in?”

“An hour and fifteen minutes. I didn’t really push myself.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Stacie said. “Seriously.”

“Look, I was thinking a lot on my run. And, there’s something that I want to say.”

“Go on.”

“I know your stair accident was bad, but it could have been so much worse, Stace. SO much worse. I could have lost you completely. And… thinking about that… it scares me Stace. Really scares me.”

Stacie nodded in agreement. “You didn't though. That’s the main thing.” Aubrey sat up and kissed Stacie slowly, keeping her hand on Stacie’s cheek. Stacie was starting to deepen it when Sarah burst in. “Seriously, Sarah. If you do that one more time…”

Sarah bowed her head in apology. “My friend Mia was meant to be coming round for a sleepover tomorrow because her parents are away.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Stacie asked impatiently. “Wait, Mia, isn’t she the bratty one?”

“You call her bratty. Also, she’s my best friend.”

“Oh. Yeah. The blonde kid. Thinks she owns the place.”

“What are you saying about blondes?” Aubrey asked Stacie, with mock offense.

“She definitely fills every blonde stereotype that there ever was. Unlike you.”

Aubrey smiled. “Do you want to have Mia over?”

Sarah smiled eagerly, whilst Stacie’s face screwed up. “Aubrey, we’ve literally got no room. Mia is the kind of kid who will JUDGE us if she has to share a sofa bed with Sarah.”

“Erm, I think that Chloe’s got an inflatable mattress,” Aubrey suggested. “I’ll go pick it up and take Sarah to the hospital to see your mum.”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Sarah said giving Aubrey a forceful hug, then going around the side of the bed to give Stacie a forced one too.

“Hey, hey, careful with your sister,” Aubrey said, reaching over Stacie.

“Not fair. You get to hug her all the time.”

“I’m more gentle,” Aubrey replied, letting her arm rest over Stacie as if she was protecting her. “Can you get Mia’s mom’s number for me?”

“Sure,” Sarah said leaving the room.

“Sorry,” Stacie said, lowering the volume of her voice. “I need to teach her to stop bursting in.”

“Don’t worry Stace.”

“Also, are you sure that you want this kid around? She’s this really rich, snobby kid that I hate… a lot.”

“AUBREY,” Sarah called through. “SARAH’S MOM WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU’RE MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN STACIE.”

“See what I mean?”

Aubrey laughed. “TELL HER DEFINITELY!”

Stacie playfully hit Aubrey’s leg. “Aubs, it’s nearly ten o’clock and I’m bursting for the loo.”

“Oh, sorry. I forgot for a second that you can’t walk.”

“Way to rub it in,” Stacie joked.

“Sorry Stace,” Aubrey said, getting off the bed and coming round to help Aubrey into her chair.


	17. Chapter 17

“AUBS!” Stacie cried out when she turned around and saw her girlfriend come in the front door. “Where’ve you been?” she asked, outstretching her hand which Aubrey came and took ahold of.

“I’ve called you nine times, Stace,” Aubrey said holding Stacie’s hand tight. “I came back as soon as I could. Why aren’t you picking up?”

“I don’t have my phone,” Stacie said wincing. “I couldn't find it. And I can’t look very effectively. And you were gone for ages. I was starting to worry that you’d been hit by a car, since the people that I love one by one are being struck.”

“Stace,” Aubrey said, pressing kisses down her face and neck. “I’m sorry.”

“It was my fault. I’m sorry. I should’ve made sure that all my things were ready before I went.”

“Well, I’ve spoken to Mia’s mother, and I’ve got the bed.”

“So, she’s definitely coming.”

“‘Fraid so.”

“How’s my mom?”

“Not doing too well, but she’s still stable. Her best friend has been sitting in with her.”

“Aunt Susan?”

“Yeah.”

“So she’s not alone?”

“No.”

“Brilliant.” Stacie winced.

“Is your leg okay Stace?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry. It’s more that I realised that I’m gonna have to ask you to take Sarah to school tomorrow.”

“I’ll be able to tomorrow, but not Tuesday. We’ve got a group in,” Aubrey said regretfully. “Could we send Mia and Sarah in a cab or something?”

“No. I doubt Mia’s mother would let us.”

“I’m gonna text Beca. She might do it.”

Aubrey got out her phone and started typing. After a moment, her phone buzzed. “She said yeah, and that I owe her a favour.”

“Eek. Well, that’s sorted!”

***

“Is Sarah in bed okay?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said, climbing in next to Stacie.

“Thanks for all you’ve done today,” Stacie said. “You still feeling stiff?”

Aubrey nodded. “I don’t think I’m gonna have time to run tomorrow ‘cause of the school run, and I have a group coming in so I’ve got to prepare.”

Stacie sighed. If it wasn’t for the massive cast on her leg, she could probably give Aubrey a massage or something. “Oh, yeah. I forgot. You’ve got work.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey sighed. “There’s no one booked in for Wednesday though.”

“Perfect!”

“And Chloe’s still picking up the girls up after school, isn’t she?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry Aubs. She hasn’t changed her mind or anything.”

“Your Aunt Susan mentioned that Sarah could come and stay with her in her spare room.”

Stacie hesitated for a moment. “Do you think that it would be a good idea?”

“How close are you?”

“Aunt Susan? When my dad died, she was round every day, making our meals, taking Sarah to school when I couldn’t, being there as moral support for our mom… She also ALWAYS sat in with Sarah if I had something on after school.”

“So, close?”

“Yeah. Very. She’ll probably insist to look after my mum every night when she’s out of hospital. Her appartment’s right beneath ours.”

“We should talk about it with Sarah in the morning. I just don’t feel like we’re the best thing for her.”

“I know what you mean.”

“She’s ALWAYS welcome to stay when she needs to though.”

“Thanks Aubs,”

“Are you ready to turn off the light?”

Stacie nodded. Aubrey reached over so that she could reach the light switch, and then rolled over so that she was right next to her girlfriend. “You tired?”

“Yeah. Kinda dreading work tomorrow.”

“If they turn out to be evil, come and get me.”

“I will do.”

“Night Beautiful,” Stacie said kissing Aubrey’s forehead.

Aubrey blushed. “Night Stace.”

***

Aubrey Posen was awoken at 3.04am the next morning when she felt an arm reaching out for her (with quite some force). She looked over to see Stacie, lying in bed shaking, with tears streaming out of her eyes. “You’re okay,” Stacie gasped, reaching out for Aubrey with her other hand. “Oh my gosh, you’re okay.”

“What happened Stace?” she asked, as Stacie sat up.

“H-had a d-dream. C-car. You got… h-hit by the car and you died. And there was n-nothing I could do…”

“Stacie…” Aubrey said, sitting behind Stacie and wrapping her arms around her. “Sweetie, I’m here…”

Stacie felt Aubrey’s body press against her own. “What if something DOES happen to you?”

“You’ll carry on. And anyway, it won’t.”

“I’ve already lost my dad. I’m scared I’m gonna lose my mom. PLEASE don’t let me lose you as well.”

Stacie turned around and kissed Aubrey gently. “I love you,” Aubrey whispered, as they got back under the bedclothes.

“I love you too Aubs. I’m so lucky to be here with you.”

“I’m so lucky to have you here.”

They both lay in the bed, Aubrey with her fingers entwined in Stacie’s hair, until they both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

“Why do you have to go to work?” a sleepy Stacie mumbled after waking up.

“Because I have a job,” Aubrey said laughing. “I’m gonna drop Sarah at school, come back, sort you out, get everything ready for the next group and then run their sessions. I’ll be home by seven.”

“Fat Amy said she’s calling a fake sick day and coming to sit with me.”

“I’ll come home to see you at lunch,” Aubrey said, coming over and kissing her half asleep girlfriend on the cheek. “And I’ll be back in like forty minutes.”

***

“STACIE!” Fat Amy shouted, pounding on the door. “IT’S LOCKED!”

Stacie groaned. “COMING.” Her wheelchair had rolled away, which meant that she was going to have to hop.

After standing up, and very nearly falling over in the process, and hopped along one step. She groaned in pain, because it was really hurting her leg. She grabbed a chair from the table and used it to shuffle along the floor, tears pricking her eyes from the amount of pain that this was causing her. “HURRY UP STACIE! IT’S COLD!” Stacie groaned in annoyance, and finally got to the door, which she unlocked.

“Hi Fat Amy,” she said, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. “Can you just get that wheelchair for me?”

Fat Amy shrugged in agreement and went and brought it over whilst Stacie locked the door. “What are you watching?” she asked, wheeling Stacie over to her sofa.

“Classic era Doctor Who.”

 

“You are such a nerd.”

“Hey,” Stacie said, offended.

“How’s your leg?”

“Really, really sore right now,” Stacie said groaning.

“Do you wanna play cards?”

“Sure,” Stacie said smiling. “Thanks for coming.”

***

“Aubs!” Stacie exclaimed when she heard Aubrey come through the door. “I’ve missed you.”

“Offended!” Amy exclaimed.

“How are you feeling?” Aubrey asked, ignoring Fat Amy and kissing Stacie, then sitting on the sofa next to her.

“Oh Em Gee. Is Staubrey like actually thing now?”

“What’s Staubrey?”

“The more boring version of Bloe,” Fat Amy said shrugging.

“Gee, thanks,” Stacie replied bitterly before laughing.

“Is your leg okay?” Aubrey whispered to Stacie, still ignoring Amy.

Stacie shook her head. “No. My chair rolled away and I had to hop across the floor to let Amy in.”

Aubrey gasped. “Does it still hurt? Oh gosh, that was my fault,” she said biting her lip. “I didn’t put the brakes on.”

“NO. Aubrey. NOT YOUR FAULT. And it hurts less now than earlier.”

“Thank goodness.”

“How long are you staying for?”

“Half an hour. There should be time for lunch if I start making it now.”

“Thanks Aubs,” Stacie said before Aubrey got up and started preparing lunch.

***

“Hey Chloe,” Stacie said as Chloe let herself in using the key that Aubrey had given her.

“Hi Stacie. How are you feeling?”

“Okay now, thanks. Thanks for taking my sister!”

 

“It’s no problem What time’s Bree back?”

“Not for a good three and a half hours.”

“Shame. I’d been hoping to see her.”

“I’m sorry. She’s running a session… Is the little brat here?”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed “Yeah. She’s just bringing her suitcase. And here she is!”

“Good afternoon, Stacie. Thank you very much for the lift, kind Chloe.”

“Is this for real?” Stacie groaned, rubbing her eyes.

“My mother wanted to know what time your responsible friend would be back. She has requested that Chloe stays here until she returns.”

Chloe’s eyebrows creased. “Beca’ll need her dinner!”

“I’m sure that your friend can wait. She is a grown woman,” Mia commented.

Stacie could see the anger bubbling in Chloe. She knew that the two were fiercely protective of one another. She took a breath in like she was about to say something, but decided not to. “I’m sorry, Mia, but I have to go. Stacie’s not irresponsible any more. Well, not very.” Stacie glared at Chloe. “See you Sarah,” Chloe said, as Sarah gave her a hug. “Bye Stacie. See you Friday?”

“Brilliant!”

“I’m bored,” Mia said, sitting on the sofa next to Stacie.

“Sarah, you’re going to have look after your guest. My leg’s not feeling very well.”

Mia looked at Stacie oddly. “How many boyfriends do you have at the moment?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Stacie went red with embarrassment. “Sarah?” she said, looking at her as if to say WTF?

“She doesn’t have a boyfriend anymore because Aubrey is her girlfriend.”

Mia looked horrified. “...Girlfriend?”

Stacie shot Mia an evil look. “Yeah. She is.”

“Oh.” Mia rolled her eyes.

Grinding her teeth, and with obviously fake sweetness, Stacie asked “Would you like to watch a movie?”

“No. Mother says that I can only watch half an hour of educational television on a Saturday evening. I should like a snack now.”

“Right,” Stacie said. “You do realise that I’m immobile don’t you?” Mia shrugged. “There are some cookies in the cupboard.”

“I’m only allowed HEALTHY snacks.”

“There are some granola bars or something in the cupboard. They’re Aubrey’s but I’m sure that you won’t mind if you have one. Can you get it for me kiddo?” Stacie asked turning towards Sarah.

“Sure,” Sarah said, getting it and passing it to Mia.

“Thank you very much.”

 

***

Stacie heard a key rattle in the door, which was probably the best sound that she’d heard all day. “Sorry I’m late,” Aubrey said, shutting the door behind her. “Another difficult lot.”

“I’ll swap you,” Stacie said, whilst Aubrey glared at her.

“Hi, Mia,” Aubrey said.

“Hello Aubrey,” Mia said, not smiling at her.

“What are you up to?” Aubrey asked.

“We are playing chess on Sarah’s iPad because you do not have a chessboard. I am not allowed to watch television.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said, looking at Stacie with an eyebrow raised.

“Why are you making me wait for my kiss?” Stacie asked, groaning mockingly.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. “I know that she’s your girlfriend,” Mia said disapprovingly. Aubrey sighed and gave Stacie a quick kiss before going to the fridge and getting out some leftover sauce. “I hardly think that this is an appropriate level of affection.”

“Kid, you weren’t even looking.”

“Is spag bol okay for dinner?” Aubrey interrupted, slightly embarrassed.

“Yes thank you,” Mia replied, still not taking her eyes off the iPad.

***

“So, Mia, your mother tells me that you are in the school’s chess team.”

“So, Stacie, your sister tells me that you’ve had the most boyfriends ever.”

Stacie blinked in embarrassment, and felt her cheeks go a deep red. She slowly brought her eyes to look at Aubrey, who offered Stacie her hand underneath the table. “It’s okay,” Aubrey mouthed, smiling a little. “Mia,” Aubrey said intensening her glare, “I’d appreciate it if you stopped making jabs at my girlfriend.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Mia asked Aubrey frankly.

Stacie looked at Aubrey, with a worried look, and Aubrey looked at her. “My private relationships are not up for discussion,” Aubrey said, looking at Mia angrily and squeezing Stacie’s hand.

“Just asking,” Mia said, holding up her hands.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t.”

***

Sarah and Mia had been pillow fighting, and Stacie had been lying on the sofa watching Full House on her phone in despair. Aubrey had been changing hers and Stacie’s bed sheets, and came through to see a pillow accidently hit Stacie. “Oh my gosh,” she said running over. “Right, stop playing,” Aubrey said, standing in front of the sofa, separating her girlfriend and the sixth graders. “What on Earth do you think you’re playing at?” Aubrey asked angrily, spreading out her arms slightly like a shield. “You could’ve really hurt Stacie!”

“We’re sorry, Aubrey,” Sarah said quietly.

“You can’t just speak on behalf of me,” Mia said defensively.

“Sarah, why don’t you show Mia the garden? NOW?”

“Yes Stacie,” she said, taking the hint. “Come on Mia.”

Aubrey knelt down by the sofa. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. They didn’t hit my leg. Why are you freaking out so much? It was just a pillow fight!”

“It could’ve still hurt you. And I don’t want anyone to hurt you. She was treating you awfully over dinner.”

“I was more worried about what you thought, about, you know.”

“All the guys you’ve slept with?”

Stacie nodded. “I was really off the rails.”

“I know. But, you’ve got me now. And I won’t let you feel like you need a guy to have any self worth.”

“I wouldn’t go back. I’d be stupid to, when I could be with you.”

“It’s okay Stace. You don’t have to justify yourself just because a sixth grader comes in and gets WAY too big for her boots. And anyway, I know you wouldn’t.”

Stacie smiled. “Why is a sixth grader making us feel this much angst?”

Aubrey shrugged and laughed. They heard Mia knock on the door. “HAVE YOU FINISHED YOUR MAKE-UP OR WHATEVER THIS IS?”

Aubrey sighed, kissed Stacie on the forehead and let the girls in. “It’s nearly bedtime guys. I wouldn’t want your mother to think that I was letting you stay up late on a school night. Can you help me with the blow up mattress?”

***

“Beca said she’d come for breakfast tomorrow, and that she’d bring pancakes,” Aubrey said putting her phone on her bedside table and getting into bed next to Stacie.

“That’s good. Beca won’t take any crap from this kid.”

“I’m really sorry if I came across as stressy earlier,” Aubrey said linking her hand with Stacie’s.

“Don’t worry. I just found myself thinking about how much I loved you.”

“I only got stressed because… well, I don’t know. ‘Cause I love you. She’d been a pain all throughout the evening, kept attacking you for mistakes that you have made in the past and that I’VE forgiven you for, and then she hit you. I don’t care if it was with a pillow - it could’ve still moved your leg out of place. My instincts were too strong. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry Aubs,” she said. “I love you,” she said before kissing her girlfriend. “Do you think that they bought the early night thing?”

 

“Probably not. Does it matter?”

“Not really.”


	19. Chapter 19

“What on Earth are you doing?” Stacie asked Aubrey as she woke to find her climbing out the window. “You’re not running away are you?”

“What? Of course not!” Aubrey called back. “I didn’t want to wake the girls in the kitchen, I’m going out for a run. It’s only six, and I’ve got to be working at eight.”

“Phew.”

“Did you ACTUALLY think I was running away?”

“I was wondering if you’d realised what a promiscuous idiot I was and decided to get out.”

“Out of my own house? ‘Cause I can totally see the logic in that.”

“True.”

“Enjoy,” Stacie said, laughing a little and then burying herself under the bedclothes.

***

“Can I come in?” Stacie heard outside her door, accompanied with a knock.

“Beca?”

“Yeah. Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Stacie said, pulling her duvet up to her nose.

“What’s going on? You look like you’ve robbed a bank or something.”

“I’m not dressed yet.”

“Ah.”

 

“Can you pass me some clothes?”

“Are you serious?”

“Aubrey normally helps me, but she’s out for a run.”

“Okay then,” Beca said going through the drawers and throwing some stuff at Stacie. “Call me when you’re done.”

 

“Thanks, Becs,” Stacie called.

***  
“Did you sleep well?” Stacie asked Mia as she sat down at the table.

“I slept a satisfactory amount, but the bed was not of the best quality, making sleep more difficult.”

“Hey. Kid. That’s my bed that you’re talking about.”

***

“You’re basically never here,” Stacie complained as Beca cleared the table and Aubrey got back from her run.

“We can spend some time together this evening,” Aubrey said, smiling at Stacie, then walking off to go have her shower.

“Right, girls, are you ready to head off?” Beca asked.

“Yes thank you. I will now go and collect my possessions.”

***

“Hello Stacie,” Aunt Susan said as she used the spare key that Sarah had been borrowing, as the two entered the house.

“Aunt Susan!”

“I brought you some brownies,” she said placing a foil package on Stacie’s lap. “How is your leg feeling?”

“It’s been okay.”

“So, Stacie, are you still okay until Thursday with Sarah?”

“Yeah. Thanks. It’s nice to see her. Aubrey and I explained to her why it would be better for her to stay with you instead, and she agrees. How’s Mom?”

“She’s doing okay. She’s spending a lot of her time asleep, but she’s not on a drug-induced sleep any more. She asked me to send on her love.”

“Are you going to see her in hospital tomorrow?”

“Yes. Would you like me to pass on any messages?”

“Is there any chance I could call her? Quickly? It’s just that I haven’t seen her since I fell down the stairs and she came to visit me in hospital.”

“Of course. You can use my number.”

“Thank you so much!” she said earnestly.

“So who was coming to visit you when you were in hospital?”

“My friends Beca and Chloe were spending alternate nights with me in my hospital room, and my friend Aubrey came every day after she’d finished work. She has people booked into the Lodge so that meant that she couldn’t stay the night.”

“It was good that she let you stay with her.”

“Yeah,” Stacie said, smiling. It really was.

***

“Aubrey?” Stacie whispered to her girlfriend whilst they were continuing The Good Place in bed.

“Yeah?” Aubrey said looking at Stacie.

“It’s my dad’s anniversary tomorrow.”

“Are you gonna be okay?” Aubrey asked concernedly, looking at Stacie.

“Yeah. It’s more Sarah I’m worried about.”

“You’re a great sister. You’ll be there for her.”

“I can’t believe that it’s been seven years,” Stacie said, sighing, resting her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. “Then, a week later, my boyfriend broke up with me because he said that it was ‘too much pressure’ to have a girlfriend whose father just died.”

“Are you kidding? Someone would actually do that?”

“Yeah. And that’s when I started going off the rails. No responsibilities or anything. My mum was almost always on the night shift, and Sarah would sleep over at Aunt Sue’s, whilst I ‘went out with friends’. I always lied about where I was, saying that I was staying over at a friend’s or something, when I would be out partying, getting drunk and hooking up with someone.”

“I swear, if I ever see the guy that left you like that, I might punch him.” Stacie smiled. “He’s obviously delusional, not wanting you in his life.”

“At least I’m with you now.”

“I’d never leave you Stace. I just want you to know that. No matter how mad things get.”

“Well, you started looking after me with literally no obligation to whatsoever. You weren’t even my girlfriend at the time.”

“It’s because I love you.”

“Would you do it for Beca or Chloe?”

“Chloe definitely, Beca probably. Although there’d be no point offering, because Chloe would do it.”

“True.”

“Chloe’s my closest non-romantically linked friend. Because this situation is very, very intimate. And I’ve never felt that way about Chloe.”

“When did you first feel like that about me?”

“Remember the first riff-off that you did? I felt so, so jealous watching you flirt with Donald,” she said, remembering what happened.

“Well, he’s a…”

“Hunter,” they both said, finishing together. They both laughed, remembering what happened.

“What about you?”

“Well, I remember walking onto the stage during, looking back, possibly the cringiest moment of my life, and seeing this really beautiful woman sat at the front.”

“Oh, gosh. Yes. That audition,” Aubrey said laughing.

“But probably the first time that I can properly think of… after this rehearsal that you got into a fight with Beca,” she started.

“You’ll have to be more specific than that,” Aubrey said laughing.

“It was quite near the beginning of the year. And you’d had an argument with Beca about the setlist, and Beca, who hated you at the time, started badmouthing you to all the other Bellas. She thought I was really strange because I kept trying to stick up for you. Afterwards, I realised that I really, really liked you.”

“You still liked me after the first few weeks?”

“Yeah. I don’t know where, but somewhere, I picked up some sort of unconditional love.”

“Thanks for sticking up for me Stace. I swear that even Chloe would have probably killed me if presented with the opportunity.”

Stacie laughed. “It’s no biggie.” She bit her lip. She’d noticed that Aubrey hadn’t eaten breakfast again. “Aubs, did you eat this morning? Please, be honest.” Aubrey shook her head. “Aubs, seriously?” Aubrey’s eyebrows creased up. “Why didn’t you?”

“Work’s stressing me out so much at the moment. And I’m struggling to, you know, keep it down.”

“Is that all?” Stacie said, knowing that this probably wasn’t the case.

Aubrey nodded her head. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure Aubs?”

“Why?”

“You keep going on about how much you hate your body. And I can see your reactions every time I call you Beautiful. You always roll your eyes, or laugh, or look at me like I’ve just said the most ridiculous thing. And it’s scaring me that you can’t see what I can, even a little. Is that why you keep eating basically nothing?” Aubrey shrugged. “That’s Aubrey code for yes.”

Aubrey looked at Stacie. “Do we have to talk about this now? It’s nice to have a little bit of time to ourselves.”

“We don’t have to talk about this right now. But, as soon as my sister goes to my aunt’s, and we have some privacy, then yes, we do. Because if it’s your problem, then it’s my problem too. Now, will you promise to talk to me on Thursday?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey replied. “I’m sorry Stace. It’s just really hard to talk about.”

“I know, Beautiful, I know.” She kissed the top of Aubrey’s head. “I can see you’re tired. You overdid it again, didn’t you,” she said.

“Maybe a little. I improved my time, though,” Aubrey said smiling.

“Well done!” Stacie said, encouragingly. “I couldn’t do it. I mean, literally couldn’t right now, but even on a normal day, no.”

“Can’t wait to get that cast off.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Morning, Sarah,” Stacie said as her sister came into her room. “Sweetie. Come here,” Stacie said as she saw the tears on her sister’s face. Sarah climbed onto the bed that Stacie was sitting on in her dressing gown. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I m-miss Dad,” Sarah said, sobbing into Stacie.

“I know, sweetie, I know.” The two girls sat on the bed, Stacie rubbing her sister’s back. “I do too. It's really strange to think that he's not around any more.”

“I don’t remember him that much,” Sarah admitted. “And I really want to be able to remember him like you do.”

“You WERE very little when he died. I remember trying to explain to you what death means, and you didn't understand." She kissed the top of her sister's head. "If you want to, Sarah, you can eat your coco pops on Aubrey’s side of the bed, as long as you don’t tell her.”

“Why?”

“She’ll kill me.”

A minute later, Sarah came back with a bowl of cereal, and joined her sister on the bed who was watching The Good Wife.

“I’m here,” Stacie heard Chloe call.

“Through here,” Stacie called. 

Chloe walked through, carrying a shoebox. “Hey Stace. Hi Sarah” she said putting her shoebox on the chest of drawers

“Hi Chloe. What’s with the shoebox?”

“Is Bree not here?”

“No, she’s out for a run.”

“Tell her I left this.”

“Sure.”

“Isn’t it your dad’s anniversary?” Chloe whispered into Stacie’s ear, putting an arm sympathetically on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” she replied smiling wistfully, happy that Chloe remembered but sad because of the date. “Can you just make sure that Sarah’s okay on the way to school?”

“Of course.”

“Do you wanna come sit? We’re watching The Good Wife.”

“Isn’t Sarah a bit young?”

“Probably,” Stacie said, shrugging it off.

“I can’t believe that I said you were responsible,” said Chloe laughing.

After a few minutes, Chloe stood up. “We’re gonna have to head off,” she said giving Stacie a hug.

“See you Friday,” Stacie said.

“BYE!” she called out, Sarah following behind.

About five minutes later, Aubrey got back. “Did you have a good run?”

“Not as good as yesterday.”

“You’re probably just tired out. And anyway, we can’t go on full steam the entire time.”

“True,” Aubrey replied.

“Chloe left you a mysterious box,” Stacie said pointing at the chest of drawers.

Aubrey smiled, and opened it. “She remembered!”

“What’s in it?” Aubrey showed Stacie the contents. The inside of the lid was full of post-it notes with messages like ‘YOU’RE WORTH IT :)’ and ‘KEEP BEING BRILLIANT’. The main contents had some chocolate, a packet of tissues and a BEST OF THE BANGLES CD. “What’s this for?”

“Oh, it’s a little thing that Chloe and I do. We both get really bad periods, so we make these little boxes for each other. Chloe’s never missed one, and she always seems to get the date right. And she never forgets. Even during summer vacation.”

“That’s so sweet!”

“I know,” Aubrey said smiling, and grabbing her towel. “I’ll be back at two today.”

“Six hours. I can do that.”

“We’ll go get lunch out in this cute little sandwich place, and then we’ll pick up your sister. I need to grab something from the mall but maybe you two could have ice cream together?”

“Sure. Sounds brilliant.”

“Right, I’m gonna jump in the shower and head off. I’m running really late,” Aubrey said, stressing.

“It’s okay Aubs. Just take a deep breath. They can wait.”

Aubrey smiled at Stacie and then left the room.

***

“Thanks,” Stacie said taking her plate from Aubrey, and looked at Aubrey’s plate where she saw a sandwich. She sighed relievedly.

“What?” Aubrey asked, picking up on Stacie’s relief.

“Sorry. Just happy to see you eating properly. You were really worrying me.” Stacie blushed.

Aubrey shrunk back a little, also going red. “I was getting dizzy spells,” she whispered, “so I thought that I should eat some carbs.”

“Good idea,” Stacie said, taking a bite of her sandwich. “This is really good.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey replied smiling.

“When I was a kid, my dad always took me to this little pizza place around the corner.”

“Oh, of course. I sometimes forget that you grew up here.” Aubrey saw all the colour drain from Stacie’s face. “What’s wrong Stace? Was it something I said?”

Stacie shook her head, and put her arm out for Aubrey to take her hand. “Look,” she said gesturing towards the door. “That’s Jett,” she whispered. “My highschool boyfriend. Hide your face!” Stacie said, putting her spare hand up towards her face, but it was too late.

“Is that Stacie? Stacie Conrad? What are you doing in a wheelchair?” he asked, swaggering up to Stacie. Stacie immediately let go of Aubrey’s hand, and put it in her lap.

“Hello, Jett.” Stacie said grimacing.

“But what happened to your leg?”

“I broke it.” 

“Ah.” And who is your friend that I have the pleasure of meeting?” he asked, offering his hand.

“My name’s Aubrey Posen,” she said, keeping her hands firmly on her lap. “Stacie’s girlfriend.”

“Did you run out of guys to sleep with?” he replied, laughing. Aubrey just sat there with narrowed eyes and her mouth hanging open. “Hey. Just joking. Don’t take me so seriously.”

“It’s my father’s anniversary today, Jett.”

“Oh. Yeah. I remember breaking up with you after that. Sorry!” he said, putting his hands up. “Maybe if I hadn’t broken up with you, then you wouldn’t be so wild. Rumour has it, Aubrey, that she slept with a different guy every night.”

“Do you know what?” Aubrey said defensively. “Breaking up with Stacie was probably the only important/worthwhile thing you’re ever gonna do, Jett. Don’t get me wrong - it was still a dick move - but at least now, she’s with me. Never, EVER do that to anyone again. I can’t believe you did that - abandoning her right when she needed someone to turn to! How could you even do that to another person - let alone Stacie - possibly the cutest, smartest, KINDEST person I know. Still. You didn’t deserve her anyway. Now, please. Leave. Or at least leave us alone.”

Jett raised an eyebrow and swaggered off back to his table. “As Emily would say now, Oh-Em-Aca-GEE! Aubs! Where did that come from?”

“Instincts,” Aubrey replied, shrugging it off. “What a nerve!” she said, still surprised about the comments that he was making.

“You know that I didn’t REALLY sleep with a different guy every night, don’t you?” Stacie said, whispering.

“Of course!”

“Just checking. Can we go back to the car? I feel like people may be judging me right now,” she whispered.

“Sure. I’m sorry though about this… some first date this turned out to be…”

“Do you know what? I prefer nights in anyway,” Stacie said, with the sandwich bags on her lap. “I actually get to speak, properly, to the woman that I love. And it’s seriously stressy being on a date, because you have to stick to strict etiquette, and certain topics… and you can’t cuddle. Not properly.”

“It’s true. Netflix dates are a lot less stressful. You can’t be sure who’s listening to you.”

“Right. In that case, tomorrow night, Aubrey Posen, when we have our sofa back, will you go on a Netflix date with me?”

“Of course,” she said, grinning. “I’d love to.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Cynthia Rose asked how you are,” Aubrey said, looking at her phone.

“She could’ve just texted me straight…”

“It’s on the Whatsapp group. She said you wouldn’t get back soon so I should ask you.”

“Oh yeah, I have that muted. Why does everyone think that I’m awful at answering my texts?”

“Really?”

 

“Okay, starting to see what everyone means now. Can I see?”

“Sure,” Aubrey said, passing her phone over.

“Has Fat Amy started teasing us yet?”

“Surprisingly, no.”

“Wow,” Stacie said, raising her eyebrows. “We should probably tell them before they start to think that we don’t want to tell them or something.”

Aubrey nodded. “Probably a good idea.” She bit her lip. “How are we gonna do it? I don’t want to send a text. Or get everyone round for them to figure it out.”

“Picture.”

“Good idea.” Stacie took out her phone and took a selfie with her girlfriend kissing her cheek. Stacie then drew a red heart around the two of them. “Isn’t that a little too obvious?” Stacie shook her head, typing ‘This is Stacie, not Aubrey, and v v good :)’ into Aubrey’s phone, and hit send.

“They’ll figure it out. Okay, I’m now going to turn this phone off,” she said, pressing power off. “We’ll take a look later. It could be a potentially painful experience.”

“Aubrey, can you help me with my homework?” Sarah called from the kitchen table.

“Sure,” Aubrey said kissing Stacie’s cheek and going over to sit with Sarah.

***

20 minutes later

____________________________  
BELLAAAAAAS XD  
____________________________

Aubrey sent a picture

Cynthia Rose  
Are you guys together?

Emily  
That’s SO CUTEEEEEEE XD

Chloe  
Ikr

Fat Amy  
STAUBREY

Flo  
You’ve already thought of a name?

Fat Amy  
I’m more proud of Bloe tho

Beca  
FAT AMY

Emily  
Wait did u know?

Fat Amy  
Yeah :P

Emily  
How???

Jessica  
Well Ash and I visited and we guessed

Ashley  
I mean come on they’re not even subtle about it

Chloe  
Wait guys careful we don’t want everyone round their house  
Although you guys could all come visit Stacie individually bc she gets v bored

Fat Amy  
Where even are they?  
They haven’t read these yet

Chloe  
Chill guys  
Don’t let them get back to too many messages  
___________________________________________

“Aubs, they’ve got it,” Stacie said reading the chat.

“That’s a relief. How many messages are there?”

“It’s not too bad. Chloe stopped it before it went OTT.”

“That’s good,” Aubrey said with a strained smile, curling in a ball on the sofa next to Stacie.

“Hey, you okay?” Stacie whispered.

Aubrey nodded. “Cramps.”

“I’m sorry,” Stacie said rubbing her back. “I’ll get Sarah to put down some toast for supper.”

“But it’s her last night…” Aubrey said, looking at Stacie.

“Sweetie,” Stacie said brushing Aubrey’s cheek. “You don’t look great. Do you want to go lie down?”

Aubrey nodded, getting up. “Chloe told me to tell you to check your messages,” Aubrey said checking her phone. “Where is it?”

“Counter,” Stacie said pointing. “Thanks,” she said when Aubrey passed it to her. “Call through if you need anything. I’ll send Sarah.”

Aubrey smiled back at her.

Stacie took her phone, and looked at her text from Chloe.

___________________  
Chloe  
Hey Stace X hope you’re feeling okay  
You’re not picking up your phone so I’ve had to text you but PLEASE don’t let Bree see  
Could you do me a favour and give Bree a hug?  
And encourage her to open the box I bought earlier  
I spoke to her this morning and she seemed to be on stress level 10  
She’s really struggling with work right now and her anxiety’s really been a problem these last few months, it hasn’t been this bad since Senior year…  
Just please let her know that she’s loved x

 

Stacie  
She’s gone to lie down but I’ll go check on her in a few minutes x  
__________________________________

***

“Stacie, how did it feel when Dad died?” Sarah asked, sitting at the table opposite Stacie in her wheelchair.

“Well,” she said, guarding her words carefully, “it felt awful. Like a part of me had been ripped out.”

“What happened when he died?”

“Well, he died just outside our apartment, so Mom came down, and the ambulance came, but they said that he was already dead.”

“What happened after that?”

“Well, a couple of weeks later, it was his funeral, and then Mom started her other job, since her first cleaning job wasn’t getting enough money.”

“And that’s when I started going to Aunt Susan’s some days after school?”

“Yeah.” Sarah nodded. “Are you all packed?” Sarah nodded again. “Can you pass my love onto Mom next time you see her?

“Didn’t we see her today?”

“Just want her to know that I love her.”

“Okay,” Sarah said smiling.

“What do you want to do tonight kiddo?”

“Can I watch another episode of The Good Wife?”

“Sure. Just don’t tell Mom. Or Aunt Susan. Or Chloe, or Aubrey…”

“Just don’t tell anyone?”

“Got it.”

Stacie heard a noise coming from her room, for which the door was a crack open, and she put a finger to her lips and looked at her sister, who nodded. “Can you hear crying?” Stacie mouthed, pointing to below her eye. “Can you push me?” she mouthed. Sarah nodded, getting behind her sister. “Can you watch TV and not come in unless the house is burning down? I have my emergency stash of cookies in the cupboard, you can eat them all, just watch TV or do whatever in here,” she whispered.

“You’re such a responsible sister,” Sarah whispered sarcastically. “Sure though. I get it. Keep out of your way,” she said nodding in understanding.

“Thanks sis,” Stacie whispered as Sarah pushed her into the bedroom and gave Stacie a hand up, before leaving the room.

Stacie sat on her bed, where Aubrey was lying, curled in a ball, with headphones in, crying. “Hey, Beautiful,” Stacie said gently as she carefully sat on her bed, trying not to agitate her leg too much. She put her hand on Aubrey’s side, and stroked it gently, encouraging her to sit up. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her close. After a few moments of being tense, Aubrey relaxed into Stacie. Aubrey took her headphones out, and nuzzled into Stacie’s neck. Stacie gently rubbed her back, and entwined her fingers in her girlfriend’s hair. After a while, Aubrey sat up and smiled gratefully at her girlfriend, who responded by pressing gentle kisses on her face and down her neck. Aubrey sighed happily, and nestled back into Stacie.

“I love you Stacie.”

“I love you too, Aubrey. So, so, much. And I will NEVER leave you. I promise - I’ll always be right here.”

“I don’t understand how he left you.”

“You got really upset about that earlier.”

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. I was just… you know. Very angry.”

“Don’t worry. You couldn’t have embarrassed me more than some of the things that he was saying.”

“I couldn’t believe it. Run out of guys to sleep with?” Aubrey said, horrified.

Stacie blushed. “Yeah. To be honest that’s probably worse towards you than towards me.”

Aubrey shrugged. “I’m sorry. Let’s forget about him. What do you want to do tonight?”

“Netflix and some of that chocolate that Chloe brought?”

“Good idea,” Aubrey said smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

An hour later, and three episodes of Full House in, Aubrey and Stacie were curled up together, when Sarah knocked on the door. “Sorry Stacie, I know you said not to come in, but Aubrey’s landline is ringing.”

“Come in,” Aubrey called, as Sarah came in with the portable home phone and passed it to Aubrey, before shutting the door behind her. “The Lodge at Fallen Leaves, Aubrey Posen speaking,” she answered coldly, staying firmly in Stacie’s arms.

“Aubrey,” a voice came on the other end of the phone.

“Mother?” Aubrey asked gaspingly, taking a deep breath in.

“Yes, Aubrey, I will be within the area tomorrow on a business trip, and I would like to meet up with you for a meal before my meeting.” Stacie rubbed Aubrey’s back, and kissed her on the head, seeing her girlfriend’s distress. “Is somebody there?” her mother asked, noting Aubrey’s silence.

“Erm…” Aubrey said, panicking. “Yeah. My housemate Stacie.”

“Mm,” Aubrey’s mother said coldly. “I will see you at noon tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that should be fine. I don’t have a group coming until four, thank goodness,” Aubrey started before she was interrupted by her mother.

“I have to go, I have a meeting starting shortly,” her mother said before ending the phone call.

“How come she called the work phone, not your mobile?”

“She thinks that it would be TOO INFORMAL.”

“Eek.”

“Indeed. You are gonna come tomorrow, right?”

Stacie winced, not wanting to agree. “Sure,” she said, trying to smile convincingly.

***

“And you’re sure you’ve got ALL your stuff?”

“Yeah,” Sarah said smiling. “I’ve left your iPod on your bedside table.

“Thanks,” Aubrey smiled.

“What are you going to do once you’ve dropped me off?” Sarah asked.

“We’re going to go visit your Mom, then we’re going to talk to the Doctor a bit more about Stacie’s leg, and how she’s been managing. Hopefully she’ll be able to use crutches to get around the house. Right, let’s head off,” Aubrey said helping Stacie put on her coat, and pushing her out the door.

***

“Do I look professional enough?” Aubrey asked adjusting her jacket.

“Yeah. Why are you wearing a business suit?”

“My mother always expects me to dress professionally. In my family, appearance is considered to be a very important thing, because as my father always said, ‘First impressions are very important, for if you don’t make a good one, then you’ve failed.’”

“Well, that’s a load of tosh,” Stacie said firmly.

“You sound so British,” Aubrey said laughing.

“My grandfather used to say it a lot, and my father too.”

“First impressions ARE important, though,” Aubrey said.

“Well, remember the first time you saw me?”

 

“Yeah,” Aubrey said, thinking back to Stacie’s audition.

“Did you ever think that you’d be my girlfriend, looking after me with my broken leg?”

“No,” Aubrey said, nodding her head in agreement. “But trust me. These things count with my mother. She had me on this weird diet thing from when I was twelve to try and keep my skin clear so that I wasn’t the fat kid with acne.”

“WERE you the fat kid with acne?”

Aubrey shook her head. “My mother said it was a preventative.”

Stacie sucked air through her teeth, feeling that Aubrey’s mother was about to undo all the progress that she’d done with her girlfriend. “Please, just remember how much I love you,” Stacie said as Aubrey pushed her through the door of a posh restaurant, where a waiter greeted them.

“Here we are,” Aubrey whispered.

“Where’s your mother?”

“Just there,” Aubrey said, signalling to her mother.

“This is my mother, Beatrice,” Aubrey said to her girlfriend.

“Hello, Mrs Posen,” Stacie said offering her hand.

“Are you going to introduce your friend to me?” Mrs Posen asked coldly.

“Ah. Yes. Mother, this is my… friend, Stacie.”

 

“So I’ve heard,” Aubrey’s mother said as the waiter moved a chair out the way, as Aubrey help position Stacie’s wheelchair in place. “You’ve been looking after her, I gather?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said, breathing out as sat down.

“I hope that this hasn’t had too much of an effect on your career.”

“No, Mother, it hasn’t.”

“Your menus,” a waiter said, handing out the three women menus in leather jackets.

“So, Aubrey, have you got a boyfriend yet?” her mother asked, not looking up from her menu.

“No, Mother,” Aubrey said biting her lip and looking at Stacie.

“Quentin’s still available.”

“Mother, I’m not really… looking for a new relationship.”

“You need to start looking for a man, Aubrey. You’re not getting any younger, and it won’t be too long before men start to think that you’re past your sell-by date.”

Stacie frowned. “She’s beautiful,” Stacie said. “You’ll always be beautiful to me,” Stacie said, smiling at Aubrey and looking her in the eyes. Aubrey smiled back for a second, before remembering her mother’s presence and reverting back to her colder, more professional self.

“Right. I’ve decided,” Aubrey’s mother said. “Aubrey, I don’t know if you’ve decided yet, but you’re going to be on salads until you’re married to a rich man who can support you.”

“It’s gonna be a very long time then,” Aubrey said, trying to swallow back her nerves. She didn’t want to be sick.

She put her hand up to her mouth, with tears pricking her eyes.

“Go to the bathroom,” Stacie whisper shouted, before jumping out of her chair and running off.

“What’s happening?”

“She feels under too much pressure again,” Stacie said judgingly.

“Has it been a lot of stress looking after you?” Aubrey’s mother said, narrowing her eyes at Stacie.

“No, actually Ma’am, it hasn’t. I’m probably the main person keeping happy at the moment. And I’d got so far with Aubrey - she was starting to get less stressed. So, please, if you love her at all, stop pushing so much.”

Aubrey’s mother narrowed her eyes at Stacie, and ordered Aubrey a salad. “I’ll take the salmon, please,” Stacie said smiling at the waiter. About a minute of awkward silence later, Aubrey came back from the bathroom, with her eyes bright from tears, her face pale but her cheeks red. Stacie pulled Aubrey’s chair next to hers as soon as she saw her girlfriend coming back. Aubrey slipped into her chair, and Stacie left an arm resting around her girlfriend’s waist, hoping that her mother didn’t see. “I love you,” Stacie whispered.

“Please, Stacie, remove your hand. There’s no chance that she’s going to find herself a man when it appears like she’s with some random girl with a broken leg.”

Stacie saw Aubrey continuously swallowing down, looking at Stacie desperately, her eyes filling up with tears. Stacie inwardly panicked. She knew she needed to ge Aubrey’s stress levels down, because there was no way that they’d get down by themselves, but she wasn’t sure how to, with her mother there. Not knowing what else to do, Stacie took her spare hand and put it around her girlfriend, pulling her in tight, and kissing her on the top of the head. She thought that Aubrey was going to object, but instead she buried her face into Stacie’s dress. “Ssh, ssh,” she whispered into Aubrey’s hair, staying there for a few moments, until Aubrey’s shaking subsided a little. Stacie looked up at Aubrey’s mother, who was sitting there, looking at Stacie and Aubrey with a horrified expression on her face.

Aubrey sat up, scared by her mother’s reaction, whilst Stacie kept her arm around her waist. “Mother, I should probably tell you,” she said, stuttering, “you don’t need to find me a man anymore, because… I have Stacie,” she said smiling a little at the thought of her girlfriend, even though she was sitting right next to her. “And I love her. And I don’t think that I could EVER see myself with another person again, Mother. She makes me so happy. And if you don’t accept her, then that’s not my problem. I can tell you’re already plotting on how to break us up, but there’s no point. Please, just let me be happy, for ONCE.”

Aubrey’s mother just sat there, looking strangely at Aubrey and Stacie. “It’s just that… I don’t see how you would want… THIS… when you could’ve led a life of privilege and fortune with someone like Quentin!”

Aubrey sighed. “I know you’re never truly going to understand, Mother,” Aubrey said, visibly more relaxed. “But I love her.” She took deep breaths in and out, her breathing getting more stable.

“Since I don’t seem to be able to change your mind,” Aubrey’s mother said, “just don’t go advertising it back home.”

Aubrey and Stacie smiled at each other, relieved that the lunch hadn’t gone AWFULLY awfully.

***

“You’re back!” Stacie exclaimed, grabbing her crutches and hopping over to see Aubrey, embracing her.

“What’s with the welcome?” Aubrey said, laughing.

“I was worried about you,” Stacie said earnestly. “Since you INSISTED on going into work.”

“Jimmy’s on a sick day,” Aubrey said shrugging. “I’m just going to get changed. Also, you need to be careful with those crutches. They’re meant to be for emergencies only to reduce the chance of damage.”

“I think that this was important enough,” Stacie said as Aubrey went into their room. 

“Was work good?”

Aubrey shrugged. “It’s been worse.”

“You still on for our Netflix date?”

“It’s the only thing that’s got me through today.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter to round off this bit. I'm going to do a 4 week time jump for next chapter :) happy new year!

“I’ve just been on the phone to Aunt Susan,” Stacie said, squeezing her phone as her girlfriend came into the living room.

“Everything okay? Aubrey asked, fearing the worst.

“Yeah,” Stacie said to her girlfriend’s relief. “My gran’s gonna look after my mum.”

“I thought your gran was dead,” Aubrey said frowning. “You were really upset during rehearsals and I was the only one you told for like a day.”

“Yeah,” Stacie said remembering. “No, this is the other gran.”

“The French one?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, so is your gran gonna come over to Atlanta?”

“No. My mum’s going to England, and she’ll live with my gran, my uncle and aunt and their three kids, since my mum can’t work.”

“What about Sarah?” Aubrey asked, realising that she missed the young girl quite a lot.

“Yeah, she’s going too,” Stacie said sadly.

“But isn’t your gran her ex-mother in law?” Aubrey asked sitting down.

“Yeah,” Stacie said raising her eyebrows. “She says that if it means that Sarah can have a good education, then she’d be very happy to do it. And she kinda considers my mum as the daughter she never had. And we lived with my gran for six months back when Sarah was born because my dad had a work thing in London, so Sarah’s got a British passport,” she said, sadness visible on her face.

“Is it because they’re moving?” Aubrey asked gently, brushing the side of side of Stacie’s cheek. Stacie leaned in and kissed Aubrey, not wanting to think about it. “Is it?” Aubrey asked, after she pulled away a little.

Stacie nodded. “They’re all I have, Aubs.”

“That’s not true. You’ve got me. And Chloe, and Beca, and the rest of the Bellas.” 

“That’s true,” Stacie said smiling.

“I’d say that you could share mine, but I don’t feel like that would help.” Stacie laughed a little. “I’m sure that Chloe would be very happy to adopt you.” Stacie nodded her head in agreement. “And you can visit, can’t you?”

“Not really,” Stacie admitted, her smile disappearing. “I don’t have any money.”

Aubrey tensed up, realising that she shouldn’t have suggested it. “Hey, I’ll pay. I’ve always wanted to go to London,” Aubrey said smiling.

“Would you do that for me?” Stacie asked, beaming.

“Of course,” Aubrey said laughing.

***

“How did today ACTUALLY go? You know, at lunch?” Stacie asked, lying in bed, facing her girlfriend.

“It was pretty bad,” Aubrey admitted.

“Why does your mother treat you like some sort of possession?”

“What do you mean?” Aubrey asked.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, and she seems to treat you like you’re the opposite.”

“I’m not, and I don’t really know,” Aubrey said. “To be honest, it doesn’t matter what I eat, a lot of the time, I end up… you know… anyway.”

“I wish my leg wasn’t broken,” Stacie said. I would have followed you. Held your hair back. Calmed you down before you had to face your mother again.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Aubrey said looking away from Stacie. “I don’t want anyone to see me like that.”

“I want to be there for you no matter how low you feel you are. You don’t need to put up a front for me. It’s not going to change the way I feel about you. Because I’m here for you, Aubs.”

“I love you Stace,” Aubrey whispered, kissing her girlfriend. “Goodnight.”


	24. Chapter 24

3 WEEKS LATER

“Goodbye Bree,” Chloe said, enveloping Aubrey into a hug. “I’m gonna miss you guys so much.”

“Chill, Chloe, we’re only gone for just over a week.”

They had their whole trip planned out. They fly to Gatwick, stay with Stacie’s local cousin Samantha, or ‘Sam’, and her baby Victoria for the night, then get the train to London, where they would stay with her gran who lived with her uncle and aunt, Mike and Claire, and their three kids Charlotte who was thirteen, Zoe who was ten and Alexander who was six. They would stay there for five days, before getting the plane to South Carolina to spend Thanksgiving with Aubrey’s parents and extended family for the weekend at her Great Aunt’s house, before flying to Florida and spending two days with Chloe’s family and Beca before driving back home with their two best friends.

“Still, I’m gonna miss you,” Chloe said planting a quick kiss on her best friend’s cheek. She hugged Stacie in her chair as well, and handed Aubrey an envelope. “That’s for Thanksgiving,” she said. “Don’t open it until then.”

“I won’t,” Aubrey said, putting it in her bag. “Right. We’ve got special assistance so we’d better go find them.”

***

“I’m starting to think that this wasn’t the best idea,” Stacie said once they were on the plane, and preparing for take off. “I’m being a MASSIVE pain with my leg.”

“I get travel sick,” Aubrey said biting her lip.

“Really?” Stacie asked with concern.

Aubrey nodded. “I’ve taken my travel sickness pills so hopefully they’ll send me off to sleep quite soon.”

“Earphone?” Stacie asked, offering one to Aubrey.

“Thanks,” she said taking it. “What are we watching first?”

“Sherlock,” Stacie said opening Netflix. Half an hour later, Aubrey was asleep on Stacie’s shoulder.

***

“Afternoon, Beautiful,” Stacie said whispering in her girlfriend’s ear when she could see her waking up, not wanting to disturb the other passengers.

“How long was I asleep?” Aubrey asked.

“Over four hours,” she whispered back.

“That’s good,” Aubrey replied. “Just four more to go. How’s your leg feeling?”

“Quite uncomfortable, but I’m gonna be fine. Erm, they gave us sandwiches,” Stacie said passing Aubrey hers. “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“It’s fine,” Aubrey said smiling. “I’m not really hungry.”

Stacie sighed, knowing how awful Aubrey would feel if she made a fuss, and, sighing, she put it back in her bag. “Will you eat half in 20 minutes?” she whispered.

Aubrey nodded unwillingly. “Sure.”

***

“Sam!” Stacie called out, waving enthusiastically at a woman with a pram, whilst a man pushed her along and Aubrey pushed the bags.

“Stacie!” the woman said, giving her a hug. “It’s been ages!”

“Aubrey, this is my cousin Samantha,” Stacie said introducing her.

“Sam, please,” the woman said smiling, shaking hands with Aubrey.

“Sam, this is my girlfriend Aubrey,” Stacie said smiling.

Aubrey smiled. She wouldn’t be able to introduce Stacie as her girlfriend straight away, if ever, based on her family’s reaction when her cousin brought home his boyfriend. “You guys look so similar!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, she’s the British me,” Stacie said laughing. “We both take after our dads, and they were twins.”

“Right, we should get to the car whilst Victoria’s still asleep,” Sam said, smiling at her baby.

***

“This is my best friend, George,” Sam said introducing them to a man sitting at a laptop in the kitchen when they finally arrived at Sam’s house. “He moved in with me when my boyfriend dumped me as soon as he found out I was pregnant.”

“Oh, Bill, right? I met him on Skype once,” Stacie said nodding.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Aubrey said shaking his hand.

“I’ve made up the sofa bed for you guys. Is that okay?” he asked.

“Will it be alright with your leg?” Sam asked, picking up her baby who was starting to cry.

“Yeah, fine, thanks,” Stacie said smiling.

“George, can you hold Vic? I’ve got to get on with dinner,” Sam said rocking her baby.

“I’ve got literally ten minutes left of work on this document,” he said, “before it’s done. You know, the big one.”

“I can hold her,” Aubrey said, putting her arms out.

“Thank you,” Sam said carefully placing her baby into Aubrey’s arms.

Aubrey sat down on the little sofa in the kitchen next to Stacie, making faces at the baby who was cooing and smiling at her. “You’re good with her,” Stacie said after a few minutes.

“Yeah,” Sam called from the counter. “Normally she refuses to go to anyone else. Even George most of the time.”

“Do you want kids?” Stacie asked, immediately regretting it a little.

Aubrey nodded. “One day, definitely,” she said smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

“So, how did you guys meet?” Sam asked Stacie and Aubrey at the dinner table an hour later.

“Aubrey was the leader of the Bellas in her senior year when I was a freshman.”

“OH,” Sam exclaimed. “I KNEW I’d heard about you from somewhere.”

“Stacie?” Aubrey asked with her eyebrows raised, looking at her girlfriend.

“Yeah. You’re the hot blonde,” Sam said remembering.

Aubrey’s cheeks went very red. “Stace,” she said putting her head in her hands in embarrassment.

Stacie smirked. “Yeah,” she said laughing with her cousin.

Sam stood up and picked up her plate.

“I’ll take the plates,” Aubrey said getting up.

“Thank you,” Sam said smiling.

“Are you coming to Sarah’s birthday party next week?” Stacie asked her cousin.

“Yeah. Have you got her anything?”

Stacie shook her head. “I don’t have any money. I need to sort something out. I don’t want to let her down.”

Aubrey looked at her girlfriend when she came back to the table. “Don’t worry, I’ve got her something from the both of us,” she said sitting down.

“Thanks Aubs,” she said smiling gratefully. “What did you get her?”

“Before you get mad, I just want to say that I really think that it could help her get through everything that’s going on.”

“You got her an iPod didn’t you,” Stacie said, pinching her forehead in despair. Aubrey nodded, biting her lip. “Thank you,” Stacie said, smiling very gratefully.

***

“You okay?” Stacie asked, kissing her girlfriend’s neck as they lay cuddling in bed, both cold from the colder English weather.

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “It’s been so nice to come and take my mind off everything.”

“Well,” Stacie said excitedly, “you’re gonna love London.”

 

“When was the last time when you went?”

“Last Christmas. We go and visit my gran every Christmas, except we can’t go this year because she’s going to spend it with her best friend in France who’s lost her husband this year.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I haven’t spoke to my parents about the Holiday season yet. I need to get out of it.”

“Why?”

 

“You’ll see at Thanksgiving. It’s very formal and stressful.”

“It’s a shame we can’t go to England. They have the BEST TV at Christmas.”

“Oh, hang on, Chloe’s Skyping,” Aubrey said wriggling out of Stacie’s arms and getting her phone. “Hi Chloe,” she whispered into her phone.

“BREE! STACIE!” Chloe said as Aubrey got back into her bed and put the phone in front of her and Stacie. “Why’s it so dark?”

 

“It’s half eleven,” Aubrey said laughing.

“Oh. Did I wake you up?”

 

“No, Chloe, don’t worry,” Stacie said. “We were just talking.”

“It’s so much colder here,” Stacie said as Aubrey snuggled back up to her. 

“Where are you going for Christmas Chloe?” Aubrey asked.

“Erm, my parent’s house I think.”

“Shame,” Stacie said.

“No, Stace, she’s lucky. Sue Beale’s Christmas dinners are the BEST.”

Chloe blushed and laughed. “Yeah. It was SO much fun that year that you came Bree.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said smiling. “Best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Really?” Chloe asked frowning.

“Definitely. Christmas at my house is an even more stressful experience than Thanksgiving. I was just talking with Stacie about how to get out of it, before my parents tell me that I’m coming home for the Holidays.”

 

“Come to mine!” Chloe said, her face lighting up with excitement at the prospect. “You guys would have to share my room, but I’ve got a double bed so Stacie will be fine.”

“Does this mean that I’m on the floor?” Beca said, off the camera.

“Becs!” Stacie said, grabbing the phone out of Aubrey’s hands as Chloe turned the camera around. “How are you?”

“Alright. Working on a mix. I guess I’ll be sleeping on the floor for Thanksgiving anyway. How’s England?”

“Cold,” Aubrey laughing, moving the phone so that Chloe could see both of them. “Thanks so much for the invite. Have you asked your mother?”

“She’ll say yes. She loves you,” Chloe said smiling.

“Sure, I’d love to come,” Aubrey said smiling. “Is that okay Stace?”

“You ARE taking me, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Can’t wait Chloe!”

“Are you guys struggling to get to sleep?” Beca asked.

“I’m going to be off soon,” Aubrey said. “I’ve got so many travel drugs in my system.”

 

“I barely slept last night. I was so excited but then when I finally got to sleep… I had a… you know. Nightmare,” Stacie said, her smile fading

 

“Aw, Stacie, you should’ve woken me up!” Aubrey said, putting an arm round her girlfriend. “I’m here for you.”

“And, Stacie, if you ever need to call me, no matter what time, I’ll be here for you,” Chloe said smiling. “That goes for you too, Bree.”

“Thanks Chloe,” Stacie said smiling.

“I’m here for you too guys,” Beca said, off camera again. “Although I would suggest that if you’re upset, you call Chlo. I’m shit at advice.”

Stacie laughed. “I’d come to you if I ever needed to be slapped out of something.”

“That’s true,” Beca said. “I’d be good at that.”

Chloe turned the camera back to her. “I’ve got to get dinner out of the oven,” Chloe said. “I love you guys both so much,” she said, blowing a kiss. “Call me tomorrow when you are at your gran’s!”

“Will do. Bye Chloe,” Aubrey said, ending the call.

Aubrey plugged her phone back in, and got a text back. “Chloe’s mother said she’d love to have us around,” she said, and sat back into bed, and settled back into Stacie’s arms, sighing happily. “Christmas is fixed.”

Stacie smiled. “I’m getting sleepy.”

Aubrey kissed her on the cheek. “Night, Stace. I love you.”

“Love you too, Aubs.”

After a while, they both drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

At the station the next morning, Stacie hugged her cousin as she and Aubrey got ready to board the train. When the doors opened, Sam picked up the two suitcases and put them on the train with Stacie’s wheelchair, as Aubrey, wearing a backpack on her back AND her front helped Stacie through the doors, up onto the train. By the time that the doors were shutting, Aubrey, Stacie and all their belongings were on the train. “See you in a few days!” Stacie said smiling. They waved goodbye to Sam as the train doors shut.

“Woah,” Stacie said as the train started to move. Aubrey instinctively put her arms on Stacie instinctively to stop her falling over. “Thanks,” Stacie whispered. After a little while, the train was starting to go more steadily.

“We’ve gotta sit you down,” Aubrey said, walking behind Stacie with her hands supporting her just in case the train jolted again. Once Stacie was sat down, Aubrey put the bags in the luggage rack. “We’re only on here for like 40 minutes,” Aubrey said climbing over Stacie. “This is so exciting!”

 

“I can’t believe that you’ve never been to London before!”

“You’re basically English Stace.”

“Half American, a quarter English and a quarter French,” Stacie said grinning.

“And your Uncle’s still picking us up from London Victoria?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry. I was getting these trains every weekend when I was younger. It’s weird to be back.”

“So how old are your Uncles? Some of your cousins are quite a lot younger.”

“Uncle Mike is 40. He’s ten years younger than my dad, Tony, who would be 50 now, and my Uncle, his twin, Sam’s dad, Simon,” she said, pronouncing it the French way.

“So your Uncle Simon is the only one with a French name?”

“No. My gran insisted that they all had French names. My dad’s real name was Antoine, and Uncle Mike is Michel, after Michel de Montaigne, a philosopher who my gran’s always emailing us quotes about.”

Aubrey smiled. “Is your gran very old? She’s been looking after your mum, hasn’t she?”

“No, she’s only seventy-four. She married really young. Yeah, it’s good that she can help out with my Mum. She and my Aunt do it together. It’s one of the benefits of house sharing.”

“Sarah sounded happy on Skype.”

“Yeah. She’s loving living with our cousins.”

“So who lives in the house again?”

 

“At the moment, my grandmother, my mum, Sarah, my uncle, my aunt, and my three cousins, Charlotte who you MUSN’T call anything but Charlie, because she gets super aggressive. She’s thirteen. There’s also Zoe, who’s ten. She’s pretty much the opposite of Charlie. Super girly, and obsessed with One Direction. Charlie literally spends her whole time with dark black eyeliner, a bit like Beca used to, sitting with her headphones on. She’s always listening to REALLY LOUD rock music. And then there’s Alex, who’s six. He obsessed with all things football. He supports this team called Chelsea, and he has SO much merchandise. I told him that you’d play football with him.”

“STACE! I’m AWFUL!”

“It’s just that I normally play with him, but I can’t because of my leg, and he’s gonna be super upset. PLEASE Aubs. It’d be a MASSIVE favour.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Fine. For you,” she said laughing, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend briefly.

***

“MOM!” Stacie cried out once her Uncle let her through the door, and she went through on her crutches.

“She’s upstairs,” her Aunt said when she came out the bathroom. “Hello, Stacie,” she said, grinning and embracing her niece.

“Aunt Claire! Thank you SO MUCH for having us,” she said smiling. “This is my girlfriend, Aubrey,” she said, gesturing to the blonde behind her carrying the suitcases.

“Hello, Mrs Conrad,” Aubrey smiled.

“Claire, please,” the woman said, walking up to Aubrey and embracing her in a hug. “You’re family now.”

A second later, a very excited eleven-year-old cried whilst rushing down the stairs. “STACIE!” she yelled, giving her sister a bear hug.

“Careful,” Aubrey said, leaving the bag and putting an arm in front of her girlfriend. “Broken leg.”

“Sorry, I forgot.”

“Come here,” Aubrey said, opening up her arms. “I’ve really missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too Aubrey,” Sarah said, giving Aubrey a strong hug.

“And me?” Stacie said smiling, happy to see her girlfriend and her sister getting along so well.

“You too,” Sarah said smiling. “You’re sleeping in my room. I’m gonna share with Charlie.”

“Thanks,” Stacie said smiling. Sarah grabbed a suitcase and headed up the stairs, with her Uncle following behind, whilst Aubrey helped Stacie up. They went into the room that Sarah was showing them. “This was my room when I was twelve!” Stacie exclaimed. “I like what you’ve done with it,” Stacie smiled noting the Doctor Who posters on the wall. “Right. Where’s Mom?”

Sarah took Stacie through to a room with a lot of medicine in, and her mother sitting on the bed covered in bandages and plaster casts, reading a magazine. “Stacie!” her mother exclaimed, as her daughter took her non broken arm.

“Hi Mom,” Stacie said, Aubrey noting how happy she was to be with her family. “You remember my girlfriend Aubrey, right?”

“Hello Aubrey,” Stacie’s mother said smiling. “I saw you at the concert. Thank you SO MUCH for looking after my girls. I can’t thank you enough. I’m Jill,” she said smiling.

“It’s no problem. Really. I couldn’t manage without Stacie around. And Sarah’s family now.”

Sarah smiled behind her. “Aubrey is like the coolest big sister ever.”

“Excuse me?” Stacie said, mockingly looking horrified.

“You’re alright Stacie,” Sarah said grinning.

“Sarah, do you wanna help me unpack?” Aubrey said, knowing that Stacie would appreciate some alone time with her mother.

“Sure!” Sarah said, stepping out the room.

“Call if you need anything Stace,” Aubrey said.

“Love you Aubs,” Stacie said smiling.

Aubrey smiled and stepped out the room. “How’s your new school been Sarah?” she asked. “Is it strange not being in your own clothes?”

 

Sarah nodded. “It’s been quite hard, all the girls are further ahead than me, but I’m catching up, and Charlie’s been helping me, because she’s in the class above me.”

“Have you made any friends yet?” she asked.

“Yeah. There’s Amelia and Olivia, and Freddie. They’re all coming to my party tomorrow.”

“Are you excited?”

“Yeah, because everyone in the family is coming since I haven’t been around here long enough to have my class over.”

 

“And what’s it like being here with your cousins?”

“REALLY good. At home, there was never anyone to play with, but here there’s always someone to do something with.”

“STACIE!”Aubrey heard a young boy shouted in the other room. “That’s my cue to rescue Stacie,” Aubrey said, walking quickly to the next room.

“Guys, this is my girlfriend Aubrey,” she said putting her arm around Aubrey’s waist.

“I’m Zoe,” a fair-haired girl wearing a flowery dress said excitedly.

“I’m Alex,” a boy in a football kit said, fiddling with his hands.

“I’m Charlie,” a girl wearing more eyeliner than Beca would have ever dared wear said, nodding at Aubrey. “We saw you in the video.”

Aubrey went very red, thinking about the time that she was sick all over the front row. “The National finals,” Stacie said reassuring her. “I showed them the Nationals video. And the one at the Worlds.”

“Oh, yeah, that was a fun one,” Aubrey said smiling, remembering the time that she got to join the other Bellas on stage.

“Are you ready to go downstairs Stace?” Aubrey asked her girlfriend.

“We’ll talk more later,” Jill said smiling at her daughter. “I’m getting quite tired.”

“Gran’s back!” Sarah said, rushing out the door. “Come on Aubrey!”

 

“How does the kid have so much energy?” Aubrey asked.

“I actually have no idea,” Stacie said laughing, Aubrey helping her out the room and downstairs.

“Bonjour, Stacie, ma chérie,” her Gran said, giving Stacie a big wet kiss on the cheek once she was down the stairs. “Tu te sens mieux?”

“Oui, merci, grand-mère. C'est ma petite amie, Aubrey. Elle ne comprend pas le français.”

“Hello, Aubrey,” her grandmother said with a very strong French accent, planting a big kiss on Aubrey’s forehead. “I am Marie-Constance, Stacie’s grandma. Thank you for looking after her so well.” Aubrey smiled at the woman. “Claire is making a big English lunch for everyone,” Marie-Constance said smiling.

“My Aunt Claire does the BEST English roasts,” Stacie said smiling excitedly. “So, that’s everyone,” Stacie said when her gran went through to the kitchen. “What do you think?”

 

“Your family is AWESOME,” Aubrey said with wide eyes.

Stacie smiled. “Thank you.”

***

All the family sat around the kitchen table, all having their own conversations, so it was quite noisy. “What are these?” Aubrey asked to Stacie, pointing to something on her plate.

“EVERYONE,” Stacie exclaimed, “AUBREY HAS NEVER EATEN A YORKSHIRE PUDDING BEFORE.”

Everyone came to a sudden silence, and looked with horror at Aubrey. “STACIE!” Aubrey whisper shouted, glaring at her girlfriend.

“They are the BEST THINGS EVER,” Sarah said. “Especially my aunt’s.”

Claire smiled proudly. “Mike’s mum taught me how to make them. She didn’t trust Mike with the secret family recipe.”

“Are you going to try it?” Zoe asked, awaiting eagerly.

“Now?” Aubrey asked. Everyone nodded. “Okay,” Aubrey said, trying a mouthful.

“What do you think?” Stacie asked as she swallowed.

“Claire, these are AMAZING. Seriously. PLEASE teach Stacie how to make these.”

“I know how to make them, I’m just awful at cooking. Which you know,” Stacie said smiling.

Everyone nodded in approvement at Aubrey’s approvement of the classic British dish, and continued eating.

***

In the evening, Stacie, Aubrey, Charlie and Sarah were sitting in the sitting room, watching Doctor Who. “I do not get this,” Aubrey said laughing. “Jess and Ash tried to explain it to me once but I still don’t get it.”

“Well, it’s Sarah’s favourite show, and it’s her birthday tomorrow, so we should do it for her as a favour.”

Aubrey pushed Stacie to the side playfully. “Try to pass this off as a good deed all you like, but I’m not buying it,” Aubrey said laughing. Stacie laughed and put her arm around her girlfriend, who put her head on her shoulder.

“Cuteeee!” Sarah said smiling.

“No. Too mushy,” Charlie said trying to keep a serious expression.

Stacie took a cushion and threw it at her cousin and her sister, who immediately threw it back, before they all burst out laughing.

***

“Hey Chloe,” Aubrey said as she answered the facetime from her best friend.

“BREE! How’s England?”

 

“Yeah, it’s brilliant. And Stacie’s so, so happy. I feel bad that I’m gonna have to drag her away to Thanksgiving at my house, with my stressy family.”

“How’s Sarah doing?”

“She’s doing okay I think. It’s super hard not to be very happy when you’re with this family though,” she said laughing. “Do you want to say goodnight? I think she’s just getting into bed, and Stacie’s through with her,” she said walking through.

“STACIE!” Chloe called on the other end of the phone. “How are you?”

“Good thanks!” Stacie said smiling. Aubrey was happy, she hadn’t seen Stacie this happy in ages.

“Is that Chloe?” Sarah asked. Aubrey nodded. Sarah held out her hands and Aubrey passed her the phone. “HI CHLOE!”

 

“Hey, Sarah!” she smiled. “I’ve sent a present along with Aubrey for your birthday, don’t let her forget.”

“THANK YOU CHLOE!” Sarah said grinning.

“No problem kid. I’m just happy you’re enjoying England.”

“It’s the best. It’s cool because I get to live with my cousins.”

“Say hi to Beca from us,” Aubrey said, tucking Sarah in. “I’ll text you later, Chloe.”

 

“Bye guys,” Chloe said ending the video call.

“Night Sarah, night Charlie,” Aubrey said helping Stacie up and walking downstairs, keeping an arm on Stacie’s shoulders so that she didn’t fall. “Do you want to go see your mum?” Aubrey asked.

Stacie nodded. “Can you come too?” she asked.

“Sure. Why?”

“I just want you to get to know my mum a bit, since we won’t be able to get back here for ages.”

“Of course,” Aubrey said, helping Stacie through into her mum’s room. After talking for an hour, Stacie’s family started to head to bed. “We’d better go too.”

“Do we have to?” Stacie asked. “It feels like six o’clock in the evening.”

“How about we Netflix in bed after we’ve showered?”

“I’ll do that too.”

***

“Thanks Aubrey,” Stacie whispered putting her phone away, as Aubrey texted Chloe, three hours later.

“What for?” Aubrey asked, confused.

“Today’s been a really great day.” 

Aubrey hit send and put her phone on to charge. Aubrey laughed. “You’re just happy because you’re with your family.”

“All of them. That includes you. If you weren’t here, I would have spent the whole time missing you.” She leant forward and her lips brushed against her girlfriend’s. “I really love you Aubs.”

“I love you too Stace. More than anyone could understand.”


	27. Chapter 27

“STACIE!” Sarah whisper shouted, running into Stacie and Aubrey’s room.

“Sarah!” Stacie snapped, pulling the cover over her and her sleeping girlfriend. “Come back in five minutes. Seriously. Stop bursting in.”

“Sorry,” Sarah said, rushing out of the room giggling.

“What’s going on?” Aubrey said, sitting up anxiously.

“Nothing. Sarah didn’t knock again. We’ve got less than five minutes to get dressed,” she said getting out of bed and reaching for her crutch.

Right on cue, five minutes later, Sarah came back in and jumped up on their bed. 

“Happy birthday Sarah!” Aubrey said giving the younger girl a hug.

“Are you going running Aubrey?” she asked, looking at Aubrey’s sports clothes.

Aubrey nodded. “If that’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Sarah said.

“Do you know where you’re going?” Stacie asked Aubrey with an anxious look on her face.

“Yeah. Don’t worry Stace. I’ve got my phone,” she said giving her girlfriend a quick kiss. “I’m not going to ask you if you’ll be okay, because I know you will be,” she said laughing. “Have a nice time with Sarah.”

“Bye Aubs,” she said as Aubrey left the room.

“Can we watch The Good Wife?” Sarah asked.

“Mom’s gonna kill me if she finds out that I’ve been letting you watch 15s.”

“I’m twelve now so in England I can watch twelves.”

 

“TWELVES! EXACTLY!” Stacie whisper shouted. “Can’t we watch Doctor Who?”

 

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. “Okay.”

Stacie was happy. This’d been a thing that they’d always done when Sarah was little, she would come and sit in Stacie’s bunk and they would watch cartoons in the morning before school started. They’d also been watching The Good Wife when Sarah had been with her and Aubrey, but she knew that she’d be in trouble if her mother found out.

An hour and a half later, Aubrey came back from her run to see the two sisters curled up together fast asleep. She smiled to herself, and pulled the duvet over the two girls to stop them getting cold.

***

“Morning again Beautiful,” Stacie said when Aubrey came out of the bathroom and back into their room.

Aubrey got into bed with Stacie and her sister. “It’s so cold in this country.”

Stacie laughed, pulling Aubrey close for warmth. “How was your run?”

“Okay. I ran 9.2 miles.”

“Aubrey, that’s amazing!” she whispered into her girlfriend’s ear.

“My legs are aching so much,” she said burrowing further under the covers.

“ONE of mine is, so I feel your pain,” she said whilst Aubrey laughed.

“How’s your leg doing?” Aubrey asked.

“It’s so much better. It only hurts a little bit, and it doesn’t even hurt all the time.”

“Is it hurting now?”

Stacie nodded. “A little bit. I definitely need a kiss better.”

“I can do that,” Aubrey said, leaning forward, before Sarah interrupted.

“I’m awake, you know guys.”

“Seriously kid. You’re such a buzzkill,” Stacie groaned.

Aubrey laughed, kissed Stacie on the cheek and burrowed under the covers even more. “What’s the plan Sarah?”

“Everyone will get up quite soon, then we’ll go and eat breakfast together, and then I’ll open my presents and then Sam, baby Vicky, Uncle Simon and my friends come over and we’re going to have a lunch party, and we’ll play soccer.”

“Oh gosh,” Aubrey said laughing. “I forgot about that.”

***

 

“Thanks for that,” Stacie said to her girlfriend, pulling her in for a hug after the football match for which Stacie had stayed on a bench at the side of the garden.

“I still can’t believe that you all have your own personalised football shirts,” Aubrey said laughing and looking down at Stacie’s shirt that she was borrowing with a number 8 and STACIE on the back, since they were all Conrads in the family.

“Thanks for standing in for me. Anyway my family’s obsessed with soccer.”

“I can tell,” Aubrey said laughing again. “When are we going to give your sister her present?”

“Right before bed,” Stacie said. “Thank you again. For all of this. The present, and the plane tickets which I KNOW cost a fortune…”

Aubrey smiled. “It’s been amazing coming here. Seriously Stace. I’ve actually felt like I was part of a family for the first time in ages.”

“Well, there are the Bellas, aren’t there?”

“True,” Aubrey said smiling. “And Chloe’s family. But this? This is the best thing ever. I’m just sorry that we have to leave to go and visit MINE.”

Stacie kissed Aubrey on the side of her forehead. “I’ll be with you. So I’ll be happy.”

Aubrey sat up. “I’m not sure.”

***

“I’m just going to say goodbye to Sam,” Stacie said grabbing her crutches and moving over to hug her cousin.

“Aubrey,” Claire, Stacie’s Aunt called. Aubrey walked over to the kitchen, and smiled with her eyebrows raised. “I’m gonna teach you how to make Yorkshire Puddings. Stacie’s awful, every time I’ve tried to teach her it’s failed. You’re gonna need to teach this to your kids one day,” she said with a smile.

“But, Claire, I’m not a blood relative. I’m just Stacie’s girlfriend.”

“I know. But you’re a keeper. I can see you and Stacie together. I wouldn’t be passing on our family recipe if I didn’t think you’re a part of the family. And I can see the way she looks at you. I’ve met one of her other boyfriends, and it’s NOTHING like the way she looks at you Aubrey. She truly loves you. A LOT. Anyone can see.”

Aubrey’s eyes pricked up with tears. “You think I’m a part of the family?”

“Yeah,” Claire said smiling. “Now we need to get on with the Yorkshires before dinner.”

***

“I love you,” Aubrey said standing behind Stacie, wrapping her arms around her before she walked up the stairs.

“What’s brought this on?” Stacie asked, smiling as she looked around. “I love you too. Don’t worry.” Stacie got herself up the stairs to go into her room, and sat on the end of her bed, where Aubrey sat next to her, put her arm around Stacie’s waist, leant forward and kissed Stacie. After a few seconds, Stacie entwined her fingers in Aubrey’s hair, deepening the kiss, when Sarah burst in. Stacie reached back, grabbed her pillow and threw it at Sarah. “SERIOUSLY?”

“It’s my birthday.”

 

“I DON’T CARE!” Stacie said with a high pitched voice. “STOP BURSTING IN WITHOUT KNOCKING!”

Sarah shrugged it off. “Can I have my present from Chloe?”

Aubrey got up begrudgingly and handed her a parcel. “She said that it’s just a little something.”

Sarah opened the packet. “TINNED MAC AND CHEESE! AND A FULL HOUSE T-SHIRT! How did she know?”

“I know you said to her that you couldn’t get this brand in England and that it’s your favourite,” Aubrey said smiling, “And you told her about Full House.”

“Can you pass this onto Chloe?” Sarah asked, wrapping her arms around Aubrey.

“Sure, kid,” Aubrey said laughing. “We’ve got you something too,” she said passing Sarah a box wrapped in paper.

Sarah’s face lit up as she opened the package and saw the box. She squealed, got up, jumped around her bedroom, and gave Aubrey another very, very tight hug, before giving one to Stacie. “THANK YOU SO MUCH!” she said, jumping around the bedroom again.

“I know you said it’s been helping you sleep,” Aubrey said. “This should help.”

“THANK YOU!” Sarah said squealing, hugging Aubrey again. “I’m gonna go show Charlie.”

“Well done Aubs,” Stacie said, as her girlfriend sat next to her. “The kid’s happy. Now, can we finish what we started earlier?”


	28. Chapter 28

THREE DAYS LATER

“Okay, so this is the London Eye,” Stacie said to Chloe on facetime (who had said that she was super jealous that Aubrey could go on the London Eye, so Stacie had suggested that they facetime whilst they were on it) as Aubrey wheeled her on.

Chloe squealed. “I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M ON THE LONDON EYE!”

“You’re just on the other end of a video call,” Stacie said laughing.

“THIS IS STILL EXCITING.”

***

“You’re not scared of heights are you Aubs?” Stacie asked Aubrey, holding her hand as they approached the top.

Aubrey shook her head. “I’m gonna take some more photos.”

***

When they were heading back to the station, it started to rain quite hard. Aubrey took off her coat and put it over Stacie’s leg. “Aubs, you’re gonna get wet!” Stacie exclaimed with a horrified expression.

“I don’t mind,” Aubrey said. “It’s more important that your cast stays dry.”

They walked a little more, the rain getting very heavy. Whilst avoiding a puddle, Stacie’s wheelchair went a little in the wrong direction. Aubrey jumped to the side to stop her girlfriend ending up in the traffic, except she ended up in the road just as a car was passing, slipping because of all the water on the ground.. The driver slammed on his horn, and carried on driving, narrowly missing Aubrey by a centimetre. “Oh my gosh,” Stacie said, standing up on one leg, nearly falling over, but giving Aubrey the hand that she needed to get out the way of the oncoming car. Aubrey quickly stood up. “Are you okay?” Stacie asked, grabbing onto her upper arms.

“Yeah,” Aubrey said, her breathing shaky. “Thank you for saving me,” she said, grabbing Stacie’s wheelchair which Stacie sat down in.

“You could’ve died,” Stacie said, tears coming to her eyes. “You nearly did. That car was going to HIT you Aubrey.”

Aubrey realised what had happened. She COULD’VE died. She realised what this was going to do to Stacie. “I’m sorry,” she said, trying to steady her breathing. “Stace, let’s get back to your Gran’s,” she said pushing Stacie towards the station.

***

“Good trip?” Claire asked, letting the two in. “The girls aren’t back from school yet.”

“Yes thank you Auntie,” Stacie said, having agreed with Aubrey that it wouldn’t be a good idea to mention that Aubrey nearly got hit by a car to the rest of the family.

“You’re quite wet, Aubrey, do you want to take a warm shower and get changed?”

“Thanks Claire,” Aubrey said smiling gratefully.

“Right, let’s get upstairs,” Aubrey said grabbing Stacie’s crutches by the stairs. As soon as they were in their room, and Aubrey had shut the door behind them, Stacie looked at Aubrey with her eyes wide open. “Aubs,” she said with her bottom lip quivering, opening up her arms.

“Stacie...” Aubrey started, before seeing how distraught Stacie looked once again. Aubrey was still in shock herself, the car having come within centimetres of her head. She sat down on the bed next to Stacie.

Stacie took Aubrey between her arms, pulling her so that they were pressed up against each other. “You’re shaking,” Stacie said after a few seconds.

“Sorry,” Aubrey whispered. “Just cold.”

Stacie rubbed her hands up and down Aubrey’s wet back, realising how damp her jumper was. “I don’t wanna lose you,” she said hugging Aubrey even tighter.

“Stacie, I’m SO sorry,” Aubrey whispered slowly.

“Please, Aubs, you can’t die,” Stacie said, as Aubrey looked up at her. “I couldn’t live without you,” she said between sobs. “You’re my everything.”

“Stace, I don’t know where I’d be without you. I swear, if you hadn’t moved in with me, I can’t even bear to think about where I’d be right now.” Aubrey closed her eyes for a second, thinking about the awful place that she had been in just a month and a half ago, that she was still getting out of.

“Aubrey, I’m sorry,” Stacie said, her crying intensifying. “If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have fallen into the road.”

“Stacie,” Aubrey said looking at Stacie in the eyes, “if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be HERE to fall into the road.”

 

“You’d be in America?”

“You know what I mean,” Aubrey said, as Stacie kissed her on the head..

“Aubs, you’re so cold,” Stacie said, looking at the goosebumps on her girlfriend’s arm.

“I’m gonna jump in the shower,” she said, peeling off her wet clothes. “I need to get these dry before our flight tomorrow.”

“I’ll sort that,” Stacie said shuffling to the edge of her bed and grabbing her crutch.

***

After spending the whole of dinner with their ankles (or Stacie’s non-broken one) curled around each other, both too scared to let the other go.

After dinner, the whole family watched Mean Girls together, since it was Zoe’s favourite film. Aubrey had really enjoyed spending the evening with all the family at once, which had never happened when she was a child. Her half-brother was six years older than her, and lived with his father, so Aubrey barely ever saw him. Her father was away most of the year with the army, so they barely spent any time together. 

Aubrey and Stacie had spent the entire film cuddled up together, both still extremely shaken from the events of the day. Occasionally, they whispered ‘I love you’ in each other’s ears if they could feel the other one getting overly stressed or upset.

When Regina got hit by the bus, Stacie and Aubrey clung onto each other for dear life. Aubrey kept inhaling sharply, and Stacie’s eyes were flowing with tears. Stacie nuzzled into Aubrey’s hair, not wanting her family to see, mostly because she would have to tear herself away from Aubrey. Car accidents… they’d killed her father, terminally injured her mother and could have killed the love of her life.

She looked up for a second, and saw the rest of her family tearing up, Sarah especially. They had all been affected massively by her father’s death. She didn’t want to let Aubrey go, but she knew she had to be the big sister here. She kissed Aubrey on the top of the head and hopped over to the massive armchair that Sarah was sitting in before Aubrey could register what was going on. “Are you okay?” Stacie whispered to her younger sister, embracing her.

Sarah nodded. “Just thinking about Mom and… and Dad…”

“I’m sorry kid. Me too.” They sat there until the film was over, when her aunt came over and asked Sarah if she wanted to talk.

Aubrey gave Stacie a hand up and passed her the crutches. “Let’s head up Stace,” she said, still crying herself. Once they were in their room, Aubrey helped Stacie get onto the bed.

“Aubrey...” Stacie said quietly as Aubrey sat on the bed next to her.

“Yes my love?” Aubrey said, as they put their arms around each other again. She was worried. She hadn’t ever seen Stacie like this before.

“I love you so much. I just want you to know - just in case… you know.”

“I know,” Aubrey said as they both lied down, smoothing her fingers over Stacie’s head. “I love you too Stace. And I know I don’t tell you nearly enough. I couldn’t BARE it if anything ever happened to you.”

They lied there for a while, holding each other. Not saying anything but reassuring the other with their presence. All Stacie wanted to do was to hold Aubrey close, and protect her, but she was limited because of her cast. Still. Less than two months to go.

“Chloe’s calling,” Aubrey said, picking up her buzzing phone. “Shall I decline?”

“No,” Stacie said sighing. “It’d probably help to talk, wouldn’t it,” she said sitting up and wrapping her arm around Aubrey’s waist, trying to wipe away her tears with her thumb. “Hey Chloe,” Aubrey said, trying to smile.

“How’s England? Bree, Stacie, are you guys okay?” Chloe said as soon as she saw the two.

Stacie buried her head into Aubrey’s neck, whilst Aubrey nodded, wiping away her tears. “Just been a hard day.”

“What happened?”

“Aubrey w-was a centimetre a-away from being hit b-by a c-car,” Stacie said sobbing, clinging onto Aubrey more tightly. “She fell, and it just s-skimmed the h-hairs on her head.”

“Oh my gosh,” Chloe said, a hand flying up to her mouth. She was one of the few people who would understand how much this was going to torture the two inside, albeit for different reasons. “Guys, do you need me to come?”

Aubrey shook her head, wiping her tears away. “We’re seeing you in 3 days Chloe. I miss you so much though.”

“Aubs, I’m gonna go spend a bit of time with my sister and my mom in a minute before they go to bed. Can you come with me?”

“Of course, Stace,” Aubrey said kissing Stacie on the top of her head. “We’re gonna go next door Chloe.”

“If you guys need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, I’m here. I love you guys so much,” Chloe said earnestly.

“Love you too Chloe.”

Chloe smiled and ended the video call.

“Right Aubs, let’s go.”

***

A couple of hours later, once Stacie had showered, they both got into bed. “Up at seven tomorrow,” Stacie said sighing.

“It’ll be okay. Long plane ride for sleeping,” Aubrey said yawning. She shuffled up and kissed Stacie slowly and gently, but both of them knew not to take it any further. They just needed to be close to comfort each other. “Night Stacie. Love you.”

“Night Beautiful. I love you so much.

Aubrey drew the duvet over the two, making sure that Stacie was warm, before they wrapped their arms around each other, there for the other. It wasn’t going to be an easy night, but they’d be there for each other.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a long one.

“Morning Beautiful,” Stacie said as Aubrey woke up, her arms still around her.

“Morning Stace,” Aubrey said, rubbing her eyes. “Did you get back to sleep again?”

Stacie shook her head. “Don’t worry about me, I can sleep on the plane.”

The night, as expected, had not gone well. Stacie had got to sleep an hour after they had got into bed, but woke up an hour later, having had a nightmare. Aubrey had sat up with her for the next hour, whilst they texted Chloe and Beca in the groupchat that the four of them have, since it was earlier in Atlanta. After a while, they had got back to sleep, but Stacie woke up an hour later. Aubrey woke up briefly but got back to sleep again, whilst Stacie lay awake for the remainder of the night, not wanting to have another nightmare.

“Okay,” Aubrey said a few minutes after putting some things in their suitcases. “I’ve packed everything except for the sponge bags,” she said, helping Stacie sit on the side of her bed.

“Do you still feel sore?” she asked, referring to Aubrey’s fall. The two had realised, once the initial shock had left, that Aubrey had hit the ground quite hard.

“Yeah, a bit.”

“Can I take a look?” Stacie asked, running her fingers down Aubrey’s t-shirt. Aubrey nodded. Stacie winced a little as she lifted her t-shirt up and saw where it had grazed and bruised. She gently placed a kiss where it hurt.

“Is it okay?” Aubrey asked.

“Bruised,” Stacie said as she pulled down Aubrey’s shirt again.

“Don’t let my mum see, please,” she said, zipping up her case.

Stacie sighed reluctantly. “Okay.”

***

“I’m gonna miss you so much!” Sarah said, on her way out to school, attaching herself to Aubrey and clinging to her.

“Me too, Sarah,” Aubrey said giving her a hug, whilst Stacie was hugged by her cousins. “We’ll still call every Saturday, and I’m always here for you if you need anything. Love you.”

“Love you too Aubrey,” Sarah said letting Aubrey go. She went over and hugged her sister. “I love you Stacie,” she said, giving her sister on crutches a hug.

“See you later kiddo,” Stacie said putting her spare arm around her sister. “Stay safe. Love you.”

***

“Hey, you okay?” Aubrey asked as she sat down after putting their bags up.

Stacie nodded. “I just can’t help but feel that your family are gonna hate me.”

Aubrey bit her lip. She had already had to try and convince her aunt and her mother for a long time to let Stacie come in the first place. “They already don’t like me. I’m not even really sure why I’m being dragged along to this by my mother and my aunt. Anyway, we’ve got two families between us. Yours and the Bellas. So that’s enough right?”

Stacie smiled. “Yeah.”

Aubrey saw how tired her girlfriend looked. She brushed Stacie’s hair behind her ear and whispered “You can sleep my love. I’ll stay awake just in case you have a nightmare,” very quietly.

“But what about your pills?”

“I’ll stay awake. Even if it means I have to hold my eyes open.”

“Thanks Aubs,” Stacie whispered. “You can sleep when I wake up.”

***

Aubrey was holding her right eye open, when she felt Stacie start to murmur in her sleep. “Stace,” she whispered, cradling Stacie in her arms. “Stacie, wake up.”

When Stacie woke, she sat up, gasping, tears in her eyes. “Stacie,” Aubrey said, keeping calm, “I’m okay, I’m here, and we’re on the plane,” she whispered to Stacie. She glared at the few people who were looking at the two of them, who promptly looked away. “We’ve got another five hours on here.”

“Oh gosh,” Stacie groaned.

“It’s okay. I’ve downloaded Doctor Who.”

“Aubrey, you ANGEL,” Stacie whispered, and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, since she knew that she didn’t like the show. “Thank you.”

***

“Oh gosh,” Aubrey said with her head between her legs whilst they were in the cab, whilst Stacie rubbed her back.

“Is she going to be sick?” the taxi driver asked.

“No, she’s just stressed,” Stacie said, helping Aubrey sit up, keeping her fingers crossed regarding the sickness. “It’s gonna be okay Aubrey. I’m gonna be there.”

Aubrey smiled back at Stacie. “Thanks,” she said, trying to calm down her breathing.

“Breathe with me,” Stacie said. “In, and out. In, out. In, out. You’re doing so well,” Stacie said as Aubrey’s breathing got back to normal.

“Thanks,” Aubrey said as the cab driver pulled up at her aunt’s house and she handed him the money.

“This is BIG,” Stacie said as Aubrey got their stuff out the boot, as well as Stacie’s wheelchair, as Stacie admired the massive house in front of them.

“I know,” Aubrey said. “Right, I’m going to knock,” she said, doing so, to be answered by a middle-aged woman in a smart blue dress.

“Aubrey,” she said, nodding. “You must be Stacie. I’m Edna Ainsworth.”

“Pleased to meet you Mrs Ainsworth,” Stacie said, shaking Edna’s hand.

“Did you girls have a good trip?” she asked.

“Yes, thank you Aunt,” Aubrey said smiling politely.

“Your rooms are up here,” Edna said, heading up the stairs whilst Aubrey helped up Stacie up. “Aubrey, you’re in with Brooklyn and Kaylee. Stacie, you have your own room.”

Stacie took a sharp breath in. “Ms Ainsworth, I’d be quite happy to share with Aubrey.”

Aubrey nodded, really not wanting to share with her nightmare cousins, and trying not to think about the prospect of two nights without her girlfriend. “Please, Aunt Edna.”

Edna shook her head. “I’ve got all the beds made up. It’s taken a long time, and you seem VERY ungrateful for my hard work.”

“But, Auntie, what about Stacie? Her leg is broken, and she’ll need help moving,” she said, scrambling to find an excuse as to why she should stay with her girlfriend.

“There is a space for her crutches beside her bed,” her Aunt said cooly. “Besides, she’s a grown woman Aubrey. She can look after herself.”

Aubrey pinched her eyes. Although Stacie could manage a lot more than she could when she was initially living with her, she still needed a bit of help. And she couldn’t bare to think about how much they needed each other at the moment, especially after what had happened the day before. “Please, Auntie.”

“Look, Aubrey. I’ve got everything planned out. Mary and John in that one, your mother in that one since you’re father’s still out at sea, Lucas in that one, you and your cousins in that one, Stacie in there and Matthew in that one.”

“Matthew’s coming?” Stacie asked in surprise.

“Yes,” Edna said rolling her eyes. “He broke up with his boyfriend a month ago.”

“Oh,” Aubrey said nodding with concern. “I’m just gonna grab our suitcases,” she said rushing downstairs and grabbing the two.

“I’ll leave you two girls to go and get settled in your two rooms.”

 

Aubrey smiled, again politely, at her aunt and took the two suitcases through into Stacie’s room, whilst Stacie followed through on her crutches. Stacie dropped her crutches on the floor hopelessly and lay down on her bed, her arms flopping out. Aubrey assumed foetal position on the bed, burying her face into Stacie’s side. Stacie subconsciously put her arm on her girlfriend. “Stace, what are we gonna do?”

Stacie shook her head. “I don’t know. Aubs, I need you. Here.”

Aubrey sat up, staying in a ball. “I don’t know how we’re gonna do it… but I think we’re gonna have to. To be honest, I’m not entirely sure that it wasn’t my mother that told my aunt to keep us apart in rooms on the other side of the house. They even gave you just the one pillow, and put it in the middle just to rub it in.”

“There’s room for both of us,” Stacie said, patting the other half of the pillow that she wasn’t lying on. Aubrey stretched out, and lay next to Stacie, their faces millimetres away from each other’s. Aubrey rested her arm over Stacie’s waist, drawing small circles with her finger tip. Stacie sighed. She knew that moments like these were these were the only ones getting her everything that was going on with her family and the various car crashes. She also knew that Aubrey wouldn’t be possible when she would need her that night.

Aubrey heard footsteps running up the stairs. “That’ll be my cousins,” she said quickly sitting up. “I’m gonna go talk to them.” She stepped out the room and went in to her cousins’ room. “Hey, Brooklyn, hey Kaylee,” she said smiling.

“Look, Brook, it’s Pukegate,” Kaylee said putting in her earphones.

“So, it looks like I’m sharing with you guys.”

“You’re 27. You’re WAY too old.”

“Tell me about it,” Aubrey said. “Who’s on which bed?”

“You’re on the floor mattress,” Brooklyn said pointing. “We called these beds first.”

“Oh, okay,” Aubrey said, stretching out her aching back. “Is there gonna be room for my suitcase?” she asked, looking at the lack of space in the room.

“You’ll have to put yours on the end of your bed or something,” Brooklyn laughed.

“I’m just gonna keep mine in Stacie’s room,” Aubrey said, walking backwards towards the door, whilst her cousins ignored her.

“You sleeping in here?” Stacie asked eagerly, putting down her phone as Aubrey dragged her suitcase in.

Aubrey shook her head. “No room for my stuff in there.”

“I never realised how much I need you. Unpacking without being able to move the suitcase or move around easily is tricky stuff.”

“Here, I’ll help you,” Aubrey said putting Stacie’s suitcase on her bed, taking out the stuff she’d need.

“Aubrey, you are the BEST.”

Aubrey smiled. “Just doing my job.” She perched on the edge of the bed facing Stacie, who leaned in and kissed her.

They both heard a gong. “What the flip is that?” Stacie asked.

“Lunch.”

“Oh,” Stacie groaned. “It feels like six.”

“I know.”

“Right, well, let’s get this out the way.”

Aubrey passed Stacie her crutches and helped her down the stairs. “Stacie, this is my family,” she said very tiredly and nervously, dreading the introductions. “My mother who you’ve met. My Auntie Mary and my Uncle John. My brother Felix. My mother and my aunt, who you’ve met. My cousin Matthew.”

“Hello everybody,” Stacie said nervously. “I’m Stacie, Aubrey’s friend back from Barden.”

“Hello,” the family said awkwardly.

“Right,” Aubrey said pulling out a chair for Stacie, and putting her hand on the one next to it so that no one would sit there. She pushed in Stacie’s chair, and sat down on her chair, her legs shaking from nerves and sleep deprivation. She groaned a little as she agitated the sore spot on her back.

“Hey, you okay?” Stacie asked, quickly turning to face her girlfriend.

Aubrey nodded. “My back,” she mouthed. “It’s fine. Just grazed.”

***

Aubrey pushed her food around her plate with her fork. She felt far too sick to eat, and was terrified that a single thing would set her off.

“So, Stacie, you were in the Barden Bellas with Aubrey?” Mary, Aubrey’s aunt asked.

“Yeah,” Stacie said nodding. She’d managed to get out of conversation thus far, although Aubrey’s family had been incessantly asking Aubrey questions, most of them making Aubrey look and feel visibly uncomfortable. “We were in the Bellas together before she graduated.”

“Did you not pass?” Aubrey’s aunt asked disapprovingly.

“She passed,” Aubrey said, annoyed that her aunt seemed to be insulting her girlfriend’s intelligence. “She’s the valedictorian of her class.” She smiled as she saw her family raise their eyebrows and nod, impressed.

“I was a freshman when she was in senior year.”

“And you’ve still managed to keep your friendship going?”

“She’s my best friend,” Stacie said smiling.

“A little bit of distance isn’t gonna keep us apart.”

“Plus, she’s like 15 minutes away in the car if I can convince Chloe to drive me.”

“I was round at the Bella house like half the time anyway.”

“You really need to make yourself some friends outside of your old college group,” Aubrey’s mother said narrowing her eyes.

“It’s difficult when one lives in the middle of the woods,” Aubrey said swallowing back.

“Have you got a boyfriend yet?”

There it was. The dreaded question. She knew it was going to come eventually.

She shook her head. “No.” She swallowed back again, knowing that there was no way that she could say something in front of her entire family, seeing the way that they had talked to Matthew in that meal alone.

“Well, you’re not getting any younger,” Edna said matter of factly.

She knew what was coming. She put her hands up to her mouth. Stacie grabbed her crutches behind her, knowing the familiar look of dread on her girlfriend’s face, grabbed her arm and half hopping and half clinging onto Aubrey she dragged her friend to the bathroom that she had seen on the way in, shutting the door behind her and scraping Aubrey’s hair back before she was sick into the toilet.

She firmly and quickly rubbed Aubrey’s back, trying to provide some sort of comfort/support. “Is that all?” she asked Aubrey when she had finished.

Aubrey nodded as Stacie passed her a tissue. “Oh gosh. I don’t know how I’m gonna get out of this one.” She looked at her girlfriend curiously. “How come you’re here?”

“I could see what was coming. I acted quick.”

“But your leg…”

“I didn’t stand on it. The only thing that’s damaged is your family’s opinion of me moving so weirdly with you.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said smiling slightly. “Thank you.”

“Hey. This is nothing. You’ve been with me through thick and thin, these last few YEARS, let alone these last few weeks with my leg. How are you feeling?”

“Not good,” Aubrey said, taking hold of a chest of drawers in support.

“AUBREY ELIZABETH POSEN,” Aubrey’s mother said knocking rapidly on the bathroom door. “You come out of there RIGHT now, or there will be TROUBLE.”

“You do realise you’re a grown woman right?” Stacie asked, slipping her hand round Aubrey’s waist with the hand that wasn’t holding the only crutch she’d managed to grab in time, both helping the other out of the room.

“Yeah,” Aubrey replied, whispering. She knew that her mother could hear practically, if she was standing outside the room, which knowing her was a possibility. “But I’m never going to be anything more than a child in this family. Which is obvious since I’ve been put in with my fourteen year old and sixteen year old cousins.”

“Mother, can I go up to my room?” Aubrey asked, still feeling ill.

“Certainly not. Do you know how embarrassing that was back there? Stacie, please refrain from rushing Aubrey off in the MIDDLE of a meal, and preferably never.”

“Mrs Posen, she was going to be SICK. What else was I meant to do?” Beatrice rolled her eyes as they got back into the dining room.

“Aubrey won’t be having anything else,” her mother said taking her plate away.

“Pukegate,” Brooklyn said, looking at Aubrey in repulsion.

“This is so embarrassing,” Aubrey muttered so that only Stacie could hear.

“Don’t worry,” she muttered under her breath. “It’s not as bad as Nationals.”

Aubrey whacked Stacie very gently on the leg, and they both laughed.

“So, Stacie, how long until your cast comes off?” Mary asked, trying to lessen the tension.

“A month and a half,” Stacie said smiling.

“So, it’s a pretty bad break?”

“Yeah. 3 bones.”

“How long have you had it on already?”

“Nearly six weeks.”

“Have you decided what to do after it’s healed?” Edna asked.

“I’m going to find another job as a yoga coach like before.”

“Where are you going to live?”

Stacie frowned. “With me,” Aubrey said, equally confused.

“I’ve seen the size of your place,” Mary started. “When my company came to your retreat. How do you fit two of you in there?”

“It’s cozy, but it doesn’t matter. Stacie’s my best friend.”

“But it won’t be big enough once you’re married,” John, Mary’s husband said.

“We’re not QUITE at that stage,” Aubrey said smiling awkwardly.  
“It’s a bit too soon to think about that, for now,” Stacie added, before they both realised what they’d said.

“It’s true, you need to find a husband first,” he said laughing.

“They meant get married to each other,” Brooklyn said smirking.

“Brooklyn,” Mary said frowning at her fourteen year old daughter. “That’s a VERY inappropriate joke to make.”

“Just saying it as I see it,” Brooklyn said, standing up and putting her hands up, before thanking her aunt. “Thank you Auntie for lunch,” she said, her older sister following behind her.

The rest of the family stood up. “Aubrey, come and speak to me NOW,” Aubrey’s mother said dragging her into the next room.

As soon as she was gone, and Stacie was reaching round to grab her crutches, Brooklyn took them and took a few steps back. “Give me that back,” Stacie said, standing up and hopping after Brooklyn. Her wheelchair was upstairs.

“Say a thing, and your girlfriend gets it,” Brooklyn said smirking.

“What… she’s not…”

Brooklyn scoffed and ran upstairs. The rest of the family had been clearing the table. Stacie hopped to the stairs, her leg aching as she hopped, and tried to use the rail to get herself up, and eventually resulted that trying to do it backwards works better. About twenty seconds later, Aubrey ran out the sitting room, before she saw Stacie. “Stacie, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I don’t have my crutches.”

“And you thought that the best idea would be to try and get up here by YOURSELF?” Aubrey said, fuming with anger. “YOU COULD’VE FALLEN! What then?” She gave Stacie a rough hand up. “Hold onto my back as best you can, and use your good leg to push up the stairs.”   
Groaning with pain, partly from dragging Stacie up the stairs and partly from bruising and cutting it the day before, she finally made it to the top. “Wait,” she said to Stacie, as she ran and grabbed her wheelchair, and opened it below her. “Sit,” she said pointing down, and pushed her girlfriend through to her room and pushed her up to her bed.

Stacie was scared. She hadn’t seen Aubrey this angry with anyone since her freshman year. “Aubrey…”

“Save it Stacie. I don’t want to hear it right now. I HONESTLY THOUGHT that YOU, of ALL PEOPLE, would understand the IMPORTANCE of staying SAFE on the STAIRS! If you’d fallen, you could’ve hurt yourself again. I don’t understand how you could’ve been so STUPID.” She stormed out her room, slamming the door behind her, crashing into her brother Felix, before running into her cousin Matthew’s room. “Mind if I stay in here for a while?” she asked. “It’s you or the evil sisters.”

“Sure,” Matthew said, getting up, shutting the door and putting his arm around Aubrey. “What happened?”

“It’s Stacie. She’s being so stupid,” Aubrey said clenching her fists.

“What happened? I heard most things but not everyone.”

“Was I that loud?” Matthew nodded. “For some reason, I don’t even know why, she didn’t have her crutches, and so she tried to get up the stairs without them. She’s being so irresponsible - she hasn’t even recovered from her LAST stair accident, and now she’s going and being so irresponsible.”

“You really care about her, huh?” Aubrey nodded. “How long have you been together?”

Aubrey sat up in panic. “Wait, what?”

 

“Aubrey, please. I tried for two years to keep what was going on between me and Samuel a secret. I know what it looks like to try and hide your relationship. Especially when you care about someone that much.”

“Oh, your mother mentioned what happened. Are you okay?”

 

Matthew shook his head. “No. I’m not. But it’s not exactly like I can come home and cry or anything in THIS family.”

“I know what you mean,” Aubrey said sighing. “My mother knows, but she keeps telling me not to let the rest of the family find out. She told me again after lunch.”

“Oh. Is that all?”

“I think Brooklyn knows. Or at least is pretty close to guessing.”

“And me.”

“And you.”

“I won’t tell anyone, obviously.”

“Thanks Matthew,” she said smiling. “I don’t know what to do about Stacie. I can’t stay mad at her for long. I love her too much. But I ALSO love her FAR too much to let her do anything stupid again. I know that she’s particularly sensitive at the moment, but…”

“Wait, what happened?” Matthew asked.

“Yesterday, I nearly got hit by a car. My head was like a centimetre away from the wheel. I fell into the road when it was raining, after I lost control of her wheelchair.”

“Gosh, Aubrey, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Fine. Just some bruising on my back. It’s more Stace that I’m worried about. She saw her father get hit by a car when she was seventeen, which has left her with really bad nightmares, and to make matters worse, her mom got hit by a car a month ago, and has really, really serious injuries. I PROMISED her I’d be okay, but then THAT happened, and it’s shaken her up pretty bad. I can tell. I could see the fear in her eyes whenever we were out of a car and by a road. I was gonna get hit yesterday but she moved me, before the next car came. Last night she barely slept. I’m not sure what to do.”

“Well, Aubrey, the first thing you need to do is make sure that you’re calm. Or at least, calm for you.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said, taking deep breaths.

“The second thing you need to do is go talk to her. Aubrey, I can see how much you care about her.” Aubrey nodded. “Now!”

Aubrey smiled. “Thanks Matthew,” she said, walking towards her girlfriend’s room.

***

5 MINUTES EARLIER IN STACIE’S ROOM

“Woah,” Stacie heard a man say as Aubrey ran out the room. He knocked on Stacie’s door. “Hey, it’s Felix. Can I come in?”

“Sure, Stacie said, starting to sob. She couldn’t believe how irresponsible she’d been.

“Hi, I’m Felix. Aubrey’s brother. We haven’t been properly introduced yet. I’d ask Aubrey to introduce us, but I don’t know if I can ask her right now,” he said laughing. Stacie sobbed again. “Sorry. Bad joke. Erm, is Aubrey okay? I saw her run off to be sick at lunch.”

“I thought that you didn’t acknowledge it in your family,” Stacie said, grabbing the pack of tissues that Aubrey had left on Stacie’s bedside table.

“No, no,” Felix said smiling. “That’s just my mum, stepdad and aunt. I didn’t actually grow up with Aubrey very much, but I used to come quite a lot during the holidays. Especially when Aubrey was in high school. I sensed that she needed someone around.”

“Why? What happened?” Stacie asked, with concern for her girlfriend.

“She’s always had this really… unhealthy relationship… if you can put it like that… with our mom. And at high school… she got bullied. The whole way through. That’s when the vomiting started - half way through high school. There was this constant pressure from home, and then from school… She ended up becoming this really closed off person. She’s had anxiety ever since.”

“I can see, at home…” Stacie said, sighing. “In the Bellas, Chloe was the only one that she’d ever really open up to. And then me a little bit after a while - I was very persistent.”

“Is she eating?”

Stacie raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“She used to get so embarrassed about the whole… sick thing that she wouldn’t eat. And my mother didn’t seem to care anyway, because she seemed to think that the roots of Aubrey’s problems were her appearance. It was her way of trying to help. After a while, it just became her mindset.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what IS this thing about Aubrey’s appearance and your mother? She’s mentioned it to me, but I don’t understand it. As far as I’M concerned, Aubrey is the most beautiful person… like, ever.”

“I’m not sure. She had braces, but that was all. My mother has to work SUPER hard to maintain her figure, and she puts on weight very easily. I think that she thinks Aubrey is the same, and is encouraging Aubrey to behave like she had to to keep a nice figure. Except I don’t think Aubrey doesn’t have those genes. It’s just that my mum can’t see. I mean the vacation when she came to stay at my house halfway through high school, I swear we went out for ice cream and basically ate nothing but junk food every day, but no. Nothing.”

“This is all starting to make sense now.”

“What’s she been like with you?”

“She’s normally pretty relaxed around me, apart from the occasional freak out when she thinks she does something wrong. She does get stressed about work though. By now, though, I’m probably quite good at helping her destress. I hate to think what she’d be like without another person there.”

“Erm, do you mind if I ask a question?” Felix asked, his face creasing up.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Are you guys in a relationship?”

Stacie raised an eyebrow, wiping away her tears. “Sorry?”

“I’m sorry. Erm, embarrassing… I’m just getting quite a couple-y vibe from the two of you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry. I don’t side with my family… you know… about their views on you know...” he said, looking away, his face going red.

“Yeah, she’s my girlfriend,” she said, smiling reassuringly.

“Thought so,” Felix said nodding his head. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna tell anyone. I’ve been looking out for her all these years, and I wouldn’t ruin it now.”

“Oh gosh,” Aubrey said, wiping her eyes with her tissue again. “She’s really mad at me. How could I have been so stupid?”

“Don’t worry,” Felix said. “She’s so hot headed. She gets very angry, but she recovers pretty quickly.”

“I know. She was my acapella group leader for a year, and she’s been my best friend for four.”

A few moments later, Stacie heard a knock on the door. “Stace, can I come in?”

“Sure,” Stace called out, and Aubrey came in.

“Oh, hi, Felix,” Aubrey said, seeing her brother.

“I’ll give you two some space,” he said, leaving them alone and shutting the door behind him.

“Aubrey, I’m so sorry,” Stacie said, looking in her girlfriend’s eyes for forgiveness.

“What if you’d got hurt?” Aubrey asked. “More hurt even.”

“Aubs, I wasn’t thinking. Really wasn’t thinking.”

“I know. I just want to let you know that if you end up dead, that’s me gone. You are the ONLY thing in my life keeping me together.”

“Aubrey, I’m sorry,” Stacie said, as her girlfriend climbed on her bed.

“What happened to your crutches?”

“I… can’t say.”

“Why?” Aubrey asked, asking Stacie firmly.

“Your cousins took them…” Stacie said, grimacing, out the corner of her mouth.

“The little shits…” Aubrey said getting out of bed and walking through into her and her cousins’ room. “Where are they?” Aubrey asked, confronting her cousins.

“Where are what?” Brooklyn asked innocently.

“Stacie’s crutches.”

Brooklyn snorted and pointed to the cupboard. “One word of this to anyone in the family and everyone finds out about you and Stacie.”

Aubrey opened up the cupboard and grabbed Stacie’s crutches. “You do ONE thing more to Stacie, and you guys are gonna regret it.”

“Aubrey, sweetie, I think that YOU’RE gonna be the one in trouble.”

Aubrey scoffed before leaving the room. “I’ve got them Stace,” she said putting them by Stacie’s bedside table.

“Aubs, what are they gonna do to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“They said that you’d get it if I said anything.”

“They told me that they’d tell if I said anything to their parents. Don’t worry Stacie. I doubt that they’re gonna do anything. Erm, what were you talking about with my brother just now?”

“He was just making sure that I was okay.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said nodding her head. “Erm, I’m really sorry about overreacting.”

“You didn’t, Aubs. It was me. I shouldn't have done it. I’m sorry.”

“You’re okay. That’s the main thing. I couldn’t have dealt with it if you’d died.”

“I wouldn’t have fallen that far,” Stacie said smiling.

“Still. Even if you were in any more pain.”

“I hate arguing,” Stacie admitted. “Can I please stop being so stupid so that it doesn’t happen for a while?” she joked.

“To be honest, most of me was just wanting to give you a hug.”

“Come here,” Stacie said opening her arms. “I love you,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey. “My Beautiful.”

“I love you too,” she said, sighing contentedly. “We’ve got like 10 minutes before we need to go get ready for a family walk.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry. I’ll push you.”

“Thanks Aubs.”


	30. Chapter 30

After dinner, Aubrey helped Stacie out of her chair. “We’re going to call our friend Chloe,” Aubrey said, happy that this gave her an excuse to get out of talking awkwardly for the evening.  
“Is it some sort of special occasion?” her mother asked.  
Aubrey panicked. It wasn’t her birthday until June, and any lies would come back to bite her. “No… it’s about… vet school…”  
“Vet school?”  
“Yeah. If she was… thinking about applying…” Stacie added weakly.  
“Alright,” her mother said, waving her hand, as if to make them go away.  
After getting up the stairs, Aubrey and Stacie both got into their bed, and Stacie put her arm around Aubrey, and called Chloe on FaceTime. “Hey Chloe!” Stacie said when Chloe answered.  
“How are you guys doing?” Chloe asked standing up. “Hang on, let me just get Beca in too,” she said, sitting on a bed next to Beca. “How’s everything at your aunt’s?”  
“Bad,” Aubrey said wincing. “We’re in separate rooms, I’m stuck with my bratty cousins who have us figured out, I… you know… had to run out during lunch… my mother’s got it in for me…”  
“That sounds rough Bree. I’m sorry. How’s your back feeling?”  
“It’s sore. But it’s okay.”  
“She’s alive,” Stacie said kissing Aubrey on the top of her head. “That’s the main thing.”  
“Guys, Chlo told me what happened. Are you guys okay?” Beca asked.  
“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “Just trying to get through this so that we can get to yours.”  
“How’s everything been with Stacie’s leg?” Chloe asked.  
“It honestly feels like it’s in the way. All the time. Even right now - I can’t properly hug Aubrey. And then it leads me to do stupid things like earlier.”  
“What happened?”  
“My idiot cousins stole her crutches, so she thought that the best thing to do would to be to try and climb the stairs without them,” Aubrey said, raising her eyebrows at her girlfriend. “She could’ve really hurt herself.”  
“HOW did she even get valedictorian of our class?” Beca asked, laughing. “I swear she has no common sense whatsoever.”  
“You guys do realise that I’m sitting RIGHT HERE?”  
Aubrey nodded and kissed her on the cheek. “Yeah,” she said laughing. “It doesn’t mean I don’t love you though,” she said, kissing Stacie, forgetting about her best friend on her phone.  
“Er, guys, get a room,” Beca said, screwing up her face.  
“That’s real funny Beca,” Stacie said, breaking from Aubrey and sticking out her tongue at Beca. “We can’t.”  
“How’s everything going with your family Chloe?” Aubrey asked.  
“It’s going really well,” Chloe said guiltily.  
“Hang on, what’s Beale done Beca?”  
“What? Stacie? I haven’t done anything!” I just felt bad because you guys sound like you’re having an awful time.”  
“Chloe, I’m happy for you,” Aubrey said. “Honestly. Anyway, we’re going to spend all future holidays with the Conrads.”  
“What about Christmas? You’re still coming round to mine, right Bree?”  
“Of course,” Aubrey said smiling.  
They chatted for a while longer, before Chloe was called by her parents. “Guys, we’ve gotta go,” Chloe said sadly. “Talk tomorrow?”  
“Thanks,” Aubrey said smiling.  
“Oh, Bree, open my letter when you need to tomorrow,” Chloe said smiling. “Okay. Love you guys both so much.”  
“Love you too, Chloe,” Aubrey said smiling.  
“You too, Beca,” Stacie said laughing when she saw the look of horror on Beca’s face.  
“Bye!”  
“I assume that Netflix and Chill isn’t really an option tonight is it?” Stacie asked.  
Aubrey shook her head. “No.”  
***  
“Aubs, I don’t know what I’m gonna do. There’s no stool in the shower!”

“Eek,” Aubrey said. “I’ll help you, don’t worry.”  
“What’s your family gonna say about that?”  
“I honestly don’t care anymore,” Aubrey said, giving Stacie a hand out of bed. “My cousins have probably already said something.”  
***  
The two girls snuggled together under Stacie’s bedclothes, Aubrey knowing that she had to go through to her cousins’ room. “I love you, Stacie, she said kissing Stacie’s neck. “This is only for two nights. We’ll be back together when we’re at Chloe’s house.”  
“We’ll still be sharing with Beca and Chloe…”  
“At least we’ll be together,” she said, kissing Stacie on the forehead. “I’ve got to go.”  
“I love you so much Aubs.”  
“I love you too Stacie,” she said, standing up. “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
Stacie took her phone and put on an episode of Doctor Who. She couldn’t sleep. Not just yet.  
***  
“Did you and your girlfriend have a good shower?”  
“Shut up, Brooklyn. Aunt Edna didn’t put a stool in the shower for Stacie’s leg.”  
Brooklyn snorted. “Right…”  
Aubrey sighed and got onto her mattress on the floor, shuffling around to try and find a position where she wasn’t lying on her bruises, tears pricking her eyes. It wasn’t fair. Stacie had a family where she could just casually introduce her as her girlfriend, and she would be accepted into the family. Aubrey didn’t have that luxury in her’s. She got out her phone, texted Chloe goodnight and put on an audiobook. Something that she hadn’t done in a long while.  
***  
Stacie woke up, crying, still half asleep. Was it real? No, Aubrey wasn’t there, she thought as she frantically reached out to the other side of the bed. Oh gosh. Aubrey was dead. That car…  
And then she remembered what had really happened. Aubrey was alive - she was just next door. Oh gosh. She wondered if her girlfriend was okay. She checked her phone. No, nothing from Aubrey. And Chloe would probably be asleep now. Oh well, she thought, taking her phone and opening up Netflix. What was the time? Oh. Only two o’clock. She’d only been asleep for an hour. She’d done worse…  
***  
Aubrey lay awake. Not even the audiobook had sent her off to sleep. Her mind kept drifting back to Stacie. She looked up at her cousins. Asleep. She grabbed her phone and creeped out the room, putting the door so that it was nearly shut. She creeped across the landing, and very quietly pushed Stacie’s door open. She shut it again straight away, and looked at her girlfriend, who looked up at her smiling, tears streaming down her face.  
“Aubs!” Stacie whispered, pulling the duvet up. Aubrey got into the bed, and nestled into Stacie, draping an arm over her. “Hey Beautiful,” Stacie whispered.  
“Did you have a nightmare?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sweetie…” Aubrey said stroking Stacie’s cheek with her thumb. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Stacie sighed. “It was you. You’d died. The car had got you. And I woke up and you weren’t there.”  
“I’m here now. I’m okay.”  
“I love you Aubrey,” Stacie said putting her arm out over her girlfriend. “I’m so thankful that you’re in my life.”  
“Oh, yeah, it’s Thanksgiving,” Aubrey said smiling. “I’m so thankful that you came to stay with me.”  
“I’M thankful that you LET me stay with you!”  
Aubrey smiled as Stacie turned her head to face her. “I love you Stace,” she said, leaning into kiss her girlfriend.  
“What’s your family going to say in the morning?”  
“I don’t know. I’m going running anyway.”  
“In that case you need to sleep.”  
“Night, Stace,” Aubrey said closing her eyes.  
“Night Aubs.”  
***  
“HAPPY THANKSGIVING STACIE!” Chloe said when Stacie answered her call. “How did you sleep?”  
“Good, thanks. Or at least better than expected. I got, like… four hours. Okay, bad. But Aubrey came in at like two in the morning and stayed until she went running at six.”  
“Is she back yet?”  
“No,” Stacie said biting her lip. “She’s been gone for an hour and a half. I’m starting to get really worried.”  
“Don’t worry. She tends to obsessively run when she’s stressed. She’s probably just trying to avoid her family.”

“That’s why I’m worried. She barely ate yesterday. Again.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll get my mom to make all her favourites when you guys come.”  
“Thanks Chloe.” She smiled. “Is Beca around?”  
“She’s in the shower. It’s a small shower. We’ll all call later though, right? When Bree’s around?”  
“Of course. Don’t worry.”  
“Can you text me when she’s back?”  
“Sure. Wait, hang on Chloe,” she said, listening. “She’s back.”  
“Brilliant. Thanks Stacie. Talk later?”  
“Yeah. Bye Chloe!”  
A few seconds later, Aubrey ran into Stacie’s room. “Hey Stace,” she said grabbing her towel from her suitcase.  
“You were out ages,” Stacie said, looking concerned. “You’re really, really red.”  
“I did an extra mile. Just in case I don’t vomit after dinner,” she said, smiling a little.  
“Aubrey, that’s not funny. Seriously. Right, you, shower, we’ll talk after and then the parade with the rest of your family.”  
***  
“Stace, can you do up my dress?” Aubrey asked coming in with wet hair, her towel in one hand and the other over her shoulder keeping her blue dress together.  
“Of course,” Stacie said sitting up as Aubrey sat on her bed. She pulled up Aubrey’s zip, and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck, before wrapping her arms around Aubrey’s torso and resting her chin on Aubrey’s shoulder. “You’re so beautiful.”  
Aubrey smiled, shaking her head, before leaning into Stacie and kissing her. “Okay,” she said breaking away. “We’ve got to get you dressed and get ourselves downstairs before my mum drags me out my by ear.”  
***  
“Aubrey, where were you last night?” Brooklyn sneered when she saw Aubrey and Stacie come into the large kitchen/diner.  
“What do you mean?” Aubrey asked, trying to brush it off.  
“I SAW you leave our room last night.”  
“Aubrey, is this true?” her mother asked, looking horrified. Aubrey shrugged, neither denying nor confirming it. “Come with me,” she said, grabbing Aubrey by the arm.  
“Aubs!” Stacie called out, looking in horror as Aubrey was marched out the room. “You just HAD to stir trouble, didn’t you,” Stacie said, clenching her fists and frowning at Brooklyn, whilst Kaylee smirked at the two. “If you do ANYTHING else to hurt my Aubrey, you will regret it.”  
“Oh, so she’s YOUR Aubrey now?”  
“She’s my best friend. And if you did anything to hurt Beca, or Chloe, my other best friends, I would do the same.”  
“Oh, yeah. Chloe. I met her once. SO annoying.”  
“Right, that’s it,” Stacie said, wheeling her chair up towards Brooklyn, before she was interrupted.  
“Hang on a minute. You can’t touch me. I’m fourteen,” she said smiling smugly.  
Stacie sighed exasperatedly and wheeled back. “I’m gonna go find Aubrey.”  
“Bad idea,” Brooklyn said, folding her arms. “You aren’t gonna help whatever pathetic case she’s making in there.”  
***  
“Mother, what are you doing? Get off me!” Aubrey said, pushing her mother’s hand off her arm.  
“Aubrey, what on Earth were you THINKING spending the night in Stacie’s room? Do you know what this family would think of you, of us, of ME, if they found out that… well...?”  
Aubrey half laughed, and half cried, tears making her eyes sting. “Mother, just because I love Stacie, it doesn’t actually change who I am, or who I was.” Or, it does, she added to herself afterwards, in the way that she makes me feel like I’m worth anything, or cared about. That she’d miss me if something were to happen to me. The only person who can stop me worrying too much. Which is something that you could never do.  
Aubrey sighed to herself. She knew that she’d never be able to tell her mother this. But she loved Stacie, and there was no way that she’d let Stacie go just because her family were putting pressure on her. “You DEFINITELY won’t be sleeping in there tonight, Aubrey.”  
“Mother, I love that girl. I love her SO much. More than I can explain. And you trying to keep us apart will only make us love each other more.”  
Aubrey’s mother sighed, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to change her daughter’s mind. “I can see that you seem to love her. But you can’t stay in her room. Or let anyone in the family find out. I… I don’t understand what you feel for this girl, but I can see that I’m not going to be able to change your mind.”  
Aubrey smiled, and nodded with appreciation at her mother. “Thank you,” she said, walking into the living room, as the rest of her family did, to watch the television celebrations with the rest of her family. “Here,” Aubrey said, putting a footstool out for Stacie’s leg, and sitting down next to her, by the armrest of the sofa.  
“You always seem to do these things without thinking about them,” Stacie whispered into Aubrey’s ear.

“I just want you to be comfortable,” she muttered back, kissing Aubrey’s shoulder whilst no one was looking, before Stacie slipped her arm around Aubrey, pulling her close. Aubrey didn’t complain.  
***  
“So, you girls seem pretty close,” Aubrey’s aunt Mary said to her after finishing watching, whilst Aubrey helped her peel sprouts.  
“Yeah,” Aubrey said, not wanting to go any further.  
“When did you get so close? I remember Chloe, but you two weren’t as close as that and you always tell me how close you and Chloe are.”  
“Well, I’ve had to help Stacie do a lot since she had her accident whilst living with her, but with Chloe, when we were living in the same room, and then in our apartment, we were both pretty independent. At least in comparison.” She decided not to mention the amount of times that Chloe had sat with her in the evenings when she was having a panic attack, or feeling very anxious. The feeling of safety that she’d provided. But it was different with Stacie. She could block out the feelings of anxiety for some periods of time when she was with Stacie, and when it got bad, Stacie was always there for her. She considered just giving up and telling her aunt how she loved Stacie with her entire heart, more than she did anyone else. “Oh, hey, Matthew,” Aubrey said when her cousin came in the kitchen. She saw the way that her aunt looked at him. No. Not a good idea.  
***  
“Hey, Stacie, what’s wrong?” Aubrey asked, passing Stacie her crutches, after helping her aunt with clearing up dinner. She could see how badly Stacie’s mascara had run, and that she was trying to hide it from her.  
“Y-your Uncle…” Stacie sobbed, pointing to a newspaper. “He k-kept reading me b-bits of the article on the f-front c-cover…”  
Aubrey looked at the newspaper.  
5 DEAD IN CAR ACCIDENT ON HIGHWAY  
“H-he… wouldn’t s-stop… telling me how awful it is… s-saying that things l-like these are awful on the f-family…”  
Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie, and rubbed her hand gently on her girlfriend’s back. “Sweetheart… I’m sorry…”  
She pressed kisses down Stacie’s face, before holding her tight again, so that she didn’t have to put too much pressure on her unbroken leg, feeling the warmth of Stacie’s body against her.  
“Stace, are you ready to go to bed? It’s nearly ten,” she said, as they started to make their way upstairs.  
“We still need to call Chloe and Beca.”  
“We’ll go up and call them whilst thinking about packing,” Aubrey said as they got to the top of the stairs. “Then, you can shower, and then we’ll put on Doctor Who before you go to sleep.” She pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s cheekbone, which was wet from tears, after shutting the door. “I’m SO sorry about my Uncle.”  
“It’s just the time of year that’s hard, you know? My gran, the American one, would always make these massive dinners with my mom, and when I was younger, we used to always go for a walk after dinner. When I got too tired, my dad always picked me up and put me on his shoulders,” she said, wiping tears away from her face.  
They both sat on the edge of the bed, Aubrey helping Stacie sit down. Aubrey was devastated for Stacie. She could see how badly it was affecting her. She wished that she could at least take Stacie back to her English family. She was so much happier there. She ran her fingers through Stacie’s hair as she lay down on the bed, her hair not stuck to her face with tears spread across the bed. Aubrey crouched next to her, whispering “I love you” and kissing Stacie’s forehead. She definitely didn’t want to have to sleep in her own room that night.  
***  
Aubrey sighed as she got under her covers. Her mother had given her a harsh lecture on not going into Stacie’s room that night. Her cousins had been absolutely foul as she was trying to get ready for bed. She’d had to kiss a distraught Stacie goodnight, who had been so shaken up by the newspaper report and then her mother commenting on it whilst telling her not to come and find Aubrey during the night that she was literally shaking. And then the way that Brooklyn had been… and some of the names she’d called her… she felt like she was going to be sick. She was trying hard not to cry, as she didn’t want her cousins to hear. She was sliding her phone under her pillow when she felt the letter that Chloe had written her. She pulled it out, and got completely under her covers, and opened the letter using her phone as a flashlight.  
She let her tears out of her eyes. She had been expecting a few words - a happy Thanksgiving or something - but no. Chloe had written a whole letter, the page crammed from top to bottom with some of the many memories they shared. Chloe kept reminding Aubrey how kind, clever and beautiful she was. She’d even cut out some little pictures of the two of them, some with Stacie and Beca in them as well, some with all of the Bellas and some just the two of them. She didn’t know how Chloe knew that this would be what she needed, but she did. Chloe was an amazing best friend.  
After reading the letter a few more times over, she put it in the envelope, slid it under her pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

“Morning,” Aubrey said as she went into Stacie’s room the next morning, to see a very pale Stacie sitting up in bed, her eyes wide open, but surrounded by dark circles. “Stacie?” she asked, picking up Stacie’s hand, and holding it tight. She could feel Stacie shaking a lot. “Stacie, can you hear me?” she asked, putting her hand on her girlfriend’s cheek. Stacie nodded, her head shaking. “Did you get ANY sleep at ALL?”

 

“N-n-no,” Stacie stuttered. “T-t-too s-scared.”

 

“Oh gosh,” Aubrey muttered, climbing on the bed and letting Stacie sit up backwards, whilst she supported her from behind. “Stacie, I’m so sorry.” Aubrey was starting to panic. She wasn’t sure what to do. She needed to shower, pack the last of their things, and then call a cab to take them to the airport. “Stacie, I need to go shower, so we don’t lose any time. I’ll be, like, ten minutes. Is that okay?” Stacie nodded. Aubrey bit her lip. She knew she needed to keep Stacie awake, or she might not wake up before the plane trip. “Stace, I’m gonna call Chloe. You need to stay awake.” She grabbed her phone, and called Chloe on FaceTime.

 

“Morning Bree,” Chloe said, picking up. “It’s still quite early…”

 

“I’m so, so sorry Chloe. Did I wake you up?”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Chloe whispered, smiling. “Beca’s still asleep. Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

“Yeah,” Aubrey whispered. “PLEASE. I need someone to talk to Stacie so she doesn’t fall asleep. I need to go shower, but I’ll only be like ten minutes. She didn’t sleep at ALL last night, and she’s a bit of a wreck.”

 

“HEY,” Stacie murmured half-heartedly.

 

“Please, Chloe, I’m begging you.”

 

“No problem Bree. Hey, Stacie, I heard you didn’t get much sleep,” Chloe said smiling sympathetically as Aubrey passed Chloe over, as she stepped out the room, her towel in her hand.

 

“Aubrey, what did I say about sleeping in Stacie’s room?”

 

“I didn’t, mother. I was just grabbing some of my stuff. And Stacie will tell you that I wasn’t in her room, as she was up ALL NIGHT and did not see me ONCE.” Aubrey shut the bathroom door behind her, walking in backwards.

 

***

 

“Stacie, can you eat some toast?” Aubrey after putting a piece of toast in front of her as the family sat down for breakfast.

 

Stacie shook her head. “Not hungry,” she murmured quietly.

 

“Girls, did you hear about that car accident?” Mary asked, directing the question to her daughters. “I can’t imagine what the families must be going through.

 

“What happened?” Kaylee asked.

 

“There was a car, but the driver lost control, and accidently hit eight people, five of which were pronounced dead at the scene.”

 

Stacie let out a short whimpering sound, too tired to say anything else, or to cry.

 

“Is Stacie okay?” Aubrey’s uncle asked.

 

“She barely slept,” Aubrey said, not wanting to elaborate further.

 

“Any particular reason?”

 

Stacie looked at Aubrey, her eyes widening further, shaking her head desperately.

 

“She wasn’t feeling great,” Aubrey mumbled. “Erm, we need to get to the airport quite soon, but thank you very much for breakfast Aunt Edna.”

 

“But neither of you girls have eaten anything.”

 

“Aubs, you’ve gotta eat,” Stacie whispered.

 

“I’ll get something at the airport. I’m not feeling great either,” she said helping Stacie up. “Thank you everyone.”

 

“Aubs, please, eat SOMETHING,” Stacie whispered.

 

“I can’t. I can’t Stacie… I promise I will later.”

 

“You’d better,” Stacie whispered as Aubrey helped her up the stairs.

 

“Come on, one more step. You can do this.” She put her arms around Stacie when they got to the top, partly to stop Stacie falling over from exhaustion. “I’m sorry to make you come all the way up, but if not, then you’d have to sit up with my family.”

 

“Thanks Aubs,” Stacie whispered. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Aubrey said giving her a quick peck on her cheek. “So much.”   
  


***

 

“It’s okay, my love, you can go to sleep,” Aubrey whispered to Stacie. “I’ll be here. I promise, I’m not going ANYWHERE.”

 

“Night Aubs,” Stacie whispered, leaning on Aubrey.

 

Aubrey was tired. The journey to the plane had been tough. She texted Chloe to let her know that they were on the plane safely. “Night Stacie,” she whispered, but Stacie was already asleep.

 

***

 

“CHLOE!” Aubrey shouted, grinning at her best friend, not letting go of Stacie in her wheelchair as an airport assistant pushed their bags on a trolley. “I’ve missed you so much!” She let go of Stacie for a second after putting on her breaks and wrapped her arms around Chloe.

 

“I’ve missed you so much as well,” Chloe said squeezing her best friend. “How are you feeling Stacie?”

 

“Okay,” Stacie murmured. “Tired.”

 

“We can all go to sleep early tonight,” Beca said, walking up to Stacie and giving her a hug. “Sorry. Chloe ran ahead.”

 

“Is it okay if I push you Stacie?” Beca asked, glancing at Stacie and then at Aubrey. “I’ll let you and Chlo catch up.”

 

“Sure,” Stacie said smiling at Beca. She knew that Chloe would be able to cheer Aubrey up.

 

***

 

“So, when was that?” Chloe’s mother asked as Aubrey showed them pictures of their trip to England.

 

“This is when we went to see Hairspray. Stace loves Hairspray.”

 

“So do I!” Chloe exclaimed. “Was it good?”

 

“Really good,” Aubrey said smiling.

 

“When was this one?”

 

“This is when we went to the aquarium, since Aubrey’s obsessed with fish,” Stacie said grinning.

 

“Ooh, this one was when we took a boat trip down the Thames. That was good.”

 

“Oh, and here is when we saw the TARDIS in Earl’s Court,” Stacie said her grin reaching her ears.

 

“She got so excited. It was almost embarrassing. It’s a good job I love her,” Aubrey said laughing.

 

“I’m sorry Aubs. Jumping out my chair PROBABLY wasn’t the best idea.”

 

“You don’t say,” Aubrey laughed.

 

“Did you guys go anywhere else?” Chloe asked.

 

“Yeah, the Science Museum. I haven’t been in YEARS.”

 

“And then you went to the London Eye didn’t you?” Beca asked.

 

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “That was nice.” She winced, remembering what happened afterwards. She could tell by Stacie’s complete lack of sleep and her mood that both of them were still shaken. Her back was still really hurting as well. She was really hoping that Stacie started to feel a bit better about it soon.

 

***

 

“Bree, you okay?” Chloe asked after dinner, seeing that Aubrey was very stressed.

 

“Yeah,” Aubrey said turning away a little.

 

“What’s wrong?” Chloe asked.

 

“I’m just really, really worried about Stacie. Her nightmares have been so bad.”

 

“Just carry on being there for her.”

 

“But I wasn’t there for her. And that’s the problem. She didn’t get any sleep because I wasn’t there.”

 

“Bree, that wasn’t your fault.”

 

“I could’ve found a way to help her sleep… but I didn’t…”

 

“Bree,” Chloe said taking Aubrey’s hands. “It WASN’T your fault.”   
  


Aubrey looked at her, her whole body tense from stress, and breathed in sharply.

 

“I promise. Come here,” Chloe said giving Aubrey a hug. “It’s not your fault.”

 

***

 

Aubrey and Stacie were cuddling in bed, whilst Beca sat on her air mattress working on a mix and Chloe sat in her armchair and was watching Full House with Stacie and Aubrey, all of them ready for bed.

 

“I’m really sorry that we’re making you sleep on the floor,” Aubrey said nervously to Chloe.

 

“It’s no problem. Seriously. Please don’t worry about it Bree.”

 

“I’m not worried,” Aubrey said, her fists clenched from stress.

 

“Aubs, I can see your hands,” Stacie said looking down. She took one of Aubrey’s hands into her own, and burrowed under her fingers, before entwining her fingers and Aubrey’s. “Squeeze mine instead.”

 

Aubrey and Stacie stared at each other, getting lost in each other’s eyes.

 

“You guys are actually gross,” Beca said, laughing as she put her laptop on the desk.

 

“Way to ruin a moment, Beca,” Stacie said throwing a pillow at her best friend.

 

“I’m not giving you this back,” Beca said, putting it behind her.

 

“That’s discrimination,” Stacie said, her eyes narrowing. “I can’t come and get it.”

 

“I’ll get it for you Stace. Don’t throw it next time,” Aubrey said, laughing, getting out of bed.

 

“Thanks Beautiful,” Stacie said as Aubrey threw it back to her. “How’s your back doing?”

 

“My back doesn’t matter! It’s your leg I’m worried about. You’ve taken WAY too many risks.”

 

“Sorry Aubs,” Stacie said as Aubrey sat back down next to her, before she pulled back Aubrey close. “Gosh, I’ve missed this,” she said, looking at her three best friends.

 

“Me too,” Chloe said grabbing her iPad. “I’ve really missed you guys.”

 

“Yeah. She was stuck with ME for a week,” Beca said joining them on the bed.

 

“What do you guys wanna do now?” Chloe asked, stretching out and lying down in front of Beca. “You guys must be super tired.”

 

Aubrey nodded. “I’m still jet lagged, and she’s worse because she barely slept.”

 

“I’m relaxed. I’ll do whatever,” Stacie said, happy that she was with her girlfriend. “It’s nice that we’re all together again.”

 

“Before you suggest it Chlo, we can’t watch Full House every time we can’t think of something to do.”

 

“Why not?” Chloe asked rolling over and frowning.

 

“We’re not kids anymore.”

 

“What do YOU suggest we do Beca?” Chloe asked.

 

“We need to find a new show to binge watch.”

 

“What about Friends?” Stacie suggested.

 

“No,” Beca replied, shaking her head. “I HATE that show.”

 

“How do you… hate Friends?” Stacie asked.

 

“I don’t like Friends, Or The Big Bang Theory.”

 

“Are you CRAZY?” Stacie punctuated. “How about The Good Wife?”

 

“It’s a good show,” Aubrey agreed, “but it’s a bit too much for a light hearted binge watch. The episodes are super long as well.”

 

“So that rules out Sherlock,” Stacie said sighing.

 

“It’s not a long enough show,” Aubrey said. “It’s really good, don’t get me wrong, but it’s basically a series of movies.”

 

“So I guess that rules out Doctor Who as well,” Beca said sighing. Chloe nodded. “It’s a shame though, because there’s so much of it.”

 

“I like Doctor Who,” Stacie said smiling. “It’s my favourite show. But… Aubrey gets scared of the villains.”

 

“STACE!” Aubrey whisper shouted.

 

“But you do though,” Stacie commented. “Aubrey, trust me, if I didn’t think that you would hate watching it, I would quite happily put a vote in for Doctor Who, and then we’d have to binge watch it.”

 

“Fair point. Thanks,” Aubrey said smiling.

 

“This is what happens when we agree to stop binge watching Full House,” Chloe said crossing her arms and looking a bit smug.

 

“Chloe’s got a point,” Aubrey said, her eyes feeling heavier.

 

“You okay Beautiful?” Stacie whispered into Aubrey’s ear.

 

“Yeah,” Aubrey murmured back. “You must be getting quite tired.”

 

Stacie smiled and shrugged. “Yeah. Just a bit.”

 

“Do you guys want to sleep now?” Chloe asked the two girls. “I can always make Beca watch Full House with earphones,” she said whilst Beca scowled at her.

 

“Thanks Chloe,” Aubrey said smiling. “Also thanks for giving up your bed.”

 

“No problem,” Chloe said smiling and getting onto her mattress on the floor. “Also,” she said, hesitating slightly, “if you guys want or need to turn on the light at any point in the night, that’s okay. Beca will sleep through it and I can get back to sleep really easily.”

 

“Thanks Chloe,” Aubrey said smiling appreciatively at her best friend, before getting under her covers, snuggling with her girlfriend. “I love all you guys so much. You guys are the best family ever.”

 

“Agreed,” Beca said nodding.

 

Stacie felt a bad for Aubrey and Beca. Neither of them had had supportive families growing up, whilst she knew what a proper family feels like. She knew that Chloe knew too. Not knowing what to say, she kissed Aubrey instead, as Beca switched off the light and sat on the sofa bed with Chloe, watching Netflix. “I know that if you guys weren’t here, then I wouldn’t have a complete family. Or at least… you know. As complete as it can be.”

 

“I’m sorry my love,” Aubrey said, wrapping her arms further around her girlfriend. She knew that Thanksgiving was a difficult time for Stacie, since she felt the absence of her father strongly.

 

Stacie sighed. “Me too. But… at least my mum’s alive… and you’re alive… that’s the main thing… stupid cars can’t ruin everything…”

 

Aubrey sighed. “If I could change places with him, I would.”

 

“Please… no,” Stacie said frowning. “Don’t EVER do that. Not with ANYONE. It wouldn’t leave me feeling any better whatsoever. I love you Aubs. Please.”

 

“Okay,” Aubrey promised. She hadn’t realised that she meant that much to Stacie. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Aubs. You make me the happiest person in the world,” Stacie said, her eyes gently closing.

 

“You make ME the happiest person in the world,” Aubrey said smiling. “Ready to sleep?”

 

Stacie nodded. “Night Aubs.”

 

“Night Stace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do another time jump at the beginning of the next chapter! Please let me know what you think so far!


	32. Chapter 32

2 weeks later

 

“Hey Beautiful,” Stacie said, turning around from the cooker as she worked on dinner, crutch supporting her as Aubrey came in from work.

 

“I don’t know WHY anyone sends their team on a five day retreat two weeks before Christmas in the coldest winter in ages!” Aubrey said, shivering, locking the door behind her. “Just two days left.”

 

“You must be really cold,” Stacie said putting the lid on the soup and turning the heat down before grabbing her other crutch and hopping over to her girlfriend, pushing up her hat with her thumbs, putting her hands either side of Aubrey’s face. She gently pressed her lips to Aubrey’s forehead. “Sweetheart, you’re freezing,” she said after a few seconds. “Have you been out in that weather all day?”

 

“Yeah,” Aubrey said as Stacie undid her coat. “The group haven’t been very appreciative of it either.”

 

Stacie sighed as she saw how worried Aubrey looked. She took one of Aubrey’s red, cold hands, which were each tightly squeezing their thumbs, and burrowed her fingers underneath Aubrey’s, trying to stop her from having to feel so anxious alone. She had figured out that this technique was good - she could show Aubrey that she was there for her.

 

She and Aubrey went and sat on the sofa after Aubrey had taken off her coat, hat and scarf. “The soup won’t be more than about five to ten minutes,” Stacie said smiling. “You should get something warm inside of you. I’ve been worried about you out in the cold these last few days. I’m worried you’re gonna catch something. And you’re so stressed all the time...”  She bit her lip, regretting having said it. She didn’t want Aubrey to think that her anxiety was a problem. “Shit, Aubs, I’m sorry. That came out wrong.”

 

Aubrey wrapped her arms around herself, and narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows getting closer together. She frowned at Stacie, scooting a little further back, her knees pressed up against her chest. “Stacie… what did you mean by that?”

 

“I mean, Aubrey, you’ve been on stress level ten since before Thanksgiving. And I’m worried about you. REALLY worried. I’m worried you’re going to get properly ill. Because you’re putting yourself under so much pressure.”  She wasn’t going to say that it was tearing her up inside watching Aubrey get worse and worse - Aubrey probably wouldn’t talk to her any more about how she was feeling anymore if she mentioned this. “Please,” she said, putting out her arms. “We’ve put this off doing this time and time again. But we need to talk to someone. We need to get you feeling a bit more relaxed. And I don’t know if I can do that by myself.”

 

Aubrey sighed as Stacie put her hand on her. She leaned into Stacie. “I don’t know what to do,” she whispered. “I don’t want there to be a problem. I… I don’t want to be the problem.”

 

“Aubrey,” Stacie whispered, treading carefully, “you’re not a problem. You’re the best thing in my life. And if there’s ANYTHING that’s making you feel anxious, then I’m here. I’m here, and we can battle it together. But I’m worried that I’m not enough. I’m not enough for you. And… maybe… you need a little bit of help… just like I definitely needed help when I wasn’t in a great place… and I’m sorry that I’m not enough. But I want to make sure that you get the help that you need.”

 

Aubrey screwed up her eyebrows even further. “There’s this little voice... inside me that saying… that if I go to the Doctor’s, then we’ll be… separated.”

 

Stacie sighed. “Aubrey… you do realise that it’s just some little demon in your head, don’t you?”

 

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah. But I don’t want to be away from you - not even for a night.”

 

“Aubs, you won’t have to be. We made it through a weekend with your mother - we can make it through anything. And they’ll hopefully be able to help you Aubs. Will you at least consider it?”

 

Aubrey considered for a second before nodding. “But I’m not going anywhere before this group leaves. Then, I don’t have anyone booked in for almost a month.”

 

“Okay,” Stacie said nodding reluctantly. “First though, will you at least eat some proper supper? You’ve barely been eating, and it’s worrying me. You’ve lost weight again,” she said, whispering at the end. She was worried almost as much at how thin Aubrey was getting than about her anxiety.

 

“Okay,” Aubrey said, trying to seem falsely positive, tears pricking her eyes.

 

Stacie closed her eyes, pulled Aubrey right up to her, and put her lips on the top of Aubrey’s head. “I love you,” she whispered into Aubrey’s hair. “We’ll get through this together. I promise.”

 

***

 

“Morning Beautiful,” Stacie whispered to Aubrey as her girlfriend turned off the alarm, breaking free from their embrace, which they had stayed in for the night.

 

“Morning Sta-” Aubrey croaked, realising that her voice was bad. She tried to clear her throat, but it didn’t work. “Oh,” she said, breathing out.

 

“Are you okay?” Stacie asked, reaching out to touch her girlfriend’s arm.

 

“Yeah,” Aubrey said, brushing it off before sneezing and then getting out of bed and grabbing her running clothes.

 

“Wait, Aubs, I don’t think you’re a hundred percent,” Stacie said anxiously sitting up. “I mean, are you even okay to go to work today?”

 

“Yes,” Aubrey said, her her hands tensing, frowning at Stacie. “Have you SEEN the lot out there? The company would complain if it didn’t match their standards!”

 

Stacie shook her head. “Just… maybe don’t run?”

 

“Fine,” Aubrey said, turning away. She KNEW that she wasn’t feeling well.

 

“Come back to bed for a second?” Stacie asked, lifting up the bedclothes.

 

“Stacie… I’ve got so much to do…”

 

Stacie firmly put her hand on the mattress. “Please.”

 

“Fine,” Aubrey said reluctantly, rolling her eyes and getting into bed. “I’ve got to go and set up everything soon,” she said as Stacie put her arm around her waist and pressed kisses down her cheek and neck.

 

“No, you don’t,” Stacie murmured, entwining her fingers in Aubrey’s hair as she continued to kiss her. “You’d be running now anyway if I didn’t think you were sick.”

 

“Maybe… maybe I could stay here a bit longer.”

 

***

 

Stacie was getting out their dinner to defrost when she heard a loud thud outside. She smiled, as she assumed that it was Aubrey coming home. About 30 seconds later, she had heard nothing else, so she grabbed her crutches and went to the door, to try and figure out what it was.

 

Her heart stood still for a second when she saw her girlfriend lying, a few feet away, out in the cold.

 

“AUBREY!” she called, with no response. She was about to swear, but was panicking too much to say anything else. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she hopped, with the aid of her crutches, to the body lying on the floor.

 

She wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn’t bend up or down easily because of her leg. She focussed her vision on the new, darker surroundings, and could see that Aubrey was breathing. That was something.

 

She needed to keep Aubrey warm. And call Chloe. And maybe an ambulance. What had even happened to Aubrey? Had she fallen, or had she fainted? “I’ll be right back my love,” Stacie said to her unconcious girlfriend as she went inside, and put their duvet over her shoulders, and put her pillow under her arm. She grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket. 

 

Struggling with her duvet and her crutches, she put the duvet over Aubrey, and sat down, trying not to agitate her bad leg too much, and slipped the pillow under her head. She took out her phone, and checked for vital life signs and putting her girlfriend into recovery position. The next thing she did was call Chloe, since she didn’t want to call for an ambulance just yet. “Chloe, please, you’ve got to come. Aubrey’s had a fall, or she’s fainted, or SOMETHING.”

 

“Wait, what happened? Is she okay?”

 

“She was ill this morning… oh gosh, she was ill this morning, and I didn’t stop her going to work…”

 

“Stacie? Stacie. Calm down. You need to be strong for Bree. I’m coming. Your house?”

 

“Yeah. Right outside.”

 

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Stay with her Stace.”

 

Stacie scrunched up her face when Chloe ended the call. She ran her finger across Aubrey’s forehead. She felt really warm. She was worried that she had a temperature. She was sweating too, and her eyes look bloodshot and a little swollen.

 

She pulled Aubrey’s hat back over her head, and got underneath the duvet herself, to try and help Aubrey stay warm. “Please, PLEASE be okay Aubrey,” she whispered desperately. “You’re my everything. I love you.”

 

***

 

Stacie sat up as she heard a car on the road near the path to their cabin. “CHLOE, WE’RE HERE,” Stacie shouted, as she saw two figures get out the car.

 

“Beca, do you know where Aubrey keeps her stuff?” Chloe asked Beca as she helped Stacie up.

 

“No,” Beca said shaking her head.

 

“Okay, Beca, pull the car here, but don’t hit Aubrey. I’ll grab her some stuff,” she said running inside. “STACIE, STAY WITH HER.”   
  


Stacie watched as Beca ran back to her car and Chloe ran inside.

 

“Aubrey,” Stacie whispered to her girlfriend, “I don’t know if you can hear me, but Chloe and Beca are here, and we’re gonna get you to a hospital. I won’t leave your side. I promise.” She stood in front of Aubrey, just on the off chance that Beca went too fast and hit one of them. She couldn’t risk losing her girlfriend.

 

About a minute later, Beca had drawn up to where they were waiting, and Chloe ran out, locking the door behind her, threw Stacie her coat and handbag and had a suitcase packed for Aubrey, as well as Stacie’s wheelchair.

 

She opened it up, and threw off her duvet. “Help me Becs. She’s not heavy” Chloe said as the two girls got Aubrey and quickly got her sitting in the wheelchair. “Stacie, can you put those in the boot and then get in the car?” Chloe asked, gesturing to the pile of stuff on the ground.

 

Stacie nodded, not entirely sure what was going on, but followed her instructions. She sat in the car, and Beca and Chloe, with a reaching hand from Stacie, lifted Aubrey so that she was lying in foetal position, her head on Stacie’s lap, Stacie gently stroking her hair.

 

“Okay. Hospital. I’m not entirely sure how legal this is, but we’re desperate,” Chloe said driving off.

 

***

 

“What if she doesn’t wake up?” Stacie whispered to Chloe as a Doctor did an assessment in their cubicle fifty minutes later.

 

“She’ll wake up,” Chloe whispered confidently to Stacie, taking her hand and squeezing it. “I know she will.”

 

“All done,” the Doctor said a second later. “She’s got a fever of 103,” the Doctor said, turning around to face Chloe, Stacie and Beca. And a virus. She’s fainted, rather than knocked herself unconscious, most likely due to exhaustion or stress. She’s also underweight. Is there any chance that she hasn’t eaten enough? It could possibly be a combination of the four.”

 

Stacie winced. She felt like she’d failed Aubrey. She hadn’t made her eat breakfast. Again. And she wasn’t sure what she’d had for lunch either. “Yeah, it’s possible,” Stacie said sighing. “She’s going to wake up, isn’t she?” Stacie asked quietly.

 

“Oh, yes,” the Doctor said smiling. Now that she’s hooked up here, she’ll probably be awake in a few minutes.”

 

“Thanks,” Stacie said smiling, before the Doctor nodded and stepped out the cubicle. Stacie grabbed a chair and sat next to Aubrey, taking her hand, similarly to how Aubrey had done when she broke her leg.

 

She sat there for about ten minutes, tracing circles on her palm whilst Beca and Chloe updated the rest of the Bellas as to what had happened on the WhatsApp group. “Thank you,” Stacie whispered. “Both of you. And Chloe, where did you learn to be so calm in a crisis?”

 

Chloe smiled and shrugged. “Probably from Aubrey. She was so stressed all the time that you kind of get used to staying calm even when there’s a lot of stress.”

 

Stacie smiled as she turned back to her girlfriend. A moment later, her eyes started to flicker. Stacie’s face lit up as she saw. “Aubs!” she said, her tears coming back.

 

“Stace? What happened? Where are we?” Aubrey asked, blinking.

 

Stacie’s smile lessened a little as she said “The hospital. You fainted Aubs. You didn’t wake up for over an hour. I think you’re sick.”

 

“Oh,” Aubrey murmured, sighing, croaking a little. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, my love. I’m just so happy that you’re awake. And see? I’m right here. Just like I promised.” She leant forward a little, and picked up Aubrey’s hand, kissing her fingers. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Aubrey smiled, still a little confused about what was going on. The only thing she was sure about was that Stacie was right next to her.

 

“Bree, the Bellas all send all their love,” Chloe said softly.

 

“Chloe… you’re here too…”

 

“Yeah,” Stacie said smiling. “I couldn’t help you a lot because of my stupid, stupid leg, but Chloe and Beca came, and they were AMAZING. I don’t know where you’d be now if it wasn’t for those two.”

 

“Thanks guys,” Aubrey croaked. “I love you both.”

 

“Love you too Bree,” Chloe said as Beca nodded.

 

“Stace, what happened?” Aubrey asked.

 

“Well,” Stacie started, “I heard a thump outside the house, so I went to see what it was, and I saw you lying there, so I grabbed your duvet and your pillow, and sat down next to you, since I can’t bend over very well, and I called Chloe and she came with Beca, she packed your stuff, they put you in my wheelchair, and then in their car, with me in the back, and then we came here.”

 

“What happened once we got to the hospital?”

 

“Well, the Doctor decided that you’d fainted, and that you hadn’t hurt your head, and that you had probably fainted as a mixture of your virus, hunger, exhaustion or stress. Do you remember how you were feeling earlier?”

 

“Erm… yeah. Bad. Someone in the group cut their leg quite badly, so I had to fill out a load of forms, and then someone in the company threatened to take legal action. But it wasn’t my fault. He wasn’t doing the activity as instructed and-”

 

“Aubs,” Stacie said interrupting and reaching out to but her hand cupping Aubrey’s cheek, “it doesn’t matter now. It doesn’t matter.”

 

“What about work tomorrow? Do you think I’ll be out before then?”

 

“No,” Stacie said smiling sadly. “I don’t think so.”

 

“But the group…”

 

“I’ll sort it,” Beca said standing up. “I’ll call… Jimmy is it? And get him to run it. And then I’ll drive back to your place and pick up some of Stacie’s stuff, since I guess you’re gonna want to stay here overnight.”

 

“Thanks Beca,” Stacie said smiling gratefully.

 

“I’ll go with her,” Chloe said standing up. “We’ll be back soon guys,” she said as they both left the cubicle.

 

***

 

“Stace, I’m scared,” Aubrey whispered after the nurse had done a check on Aubrey and had told her that she was going to see a Doctor Who was going to talk with her about reducing her anxiety and the various roots that might have made her faint on top of the virus in the morning, and who then moved Aubrey to a proper room, which was a lot more private.

 

“What can I do to make it better?” Stacie asked, squeezing her hand.

 

“I don’t think you can,” Aubrey said, almost whispering. “I don’t want anyone… asking me questions - or putting labels on me…”

 

“All I want to do is make you better. I just want to wrap myself around you and stop anything or anyone who would hurt you. But… I don’t think that it’s gonna work. Because the things outside… they’re not the ones that are hurting you right now. We need to work through this together - and I’m gonna be here. The whole time. Beside you every single step of the way. And if you need a bit of help, then that’s okay. I just want you to be happier.”

 

“I love you.” Aubrey closed her eyes and sighed out. “What are you gonna do tonight? Your leg-”

 

“Is a massive pain that is making me a really crappy girlfriend at the moment.”

 

“It’s not.”

 

“Even outside the house… all I could do was put the duvet over you…”

 

“And you did that. You didn’t just not do anything just because your leg was poorly. You’re a good girlfriend because you got the blanket. And you put me in the right position. Even though it was hard for you. So, tonight, what are you going to do?”

 

“I’ll stay here.”

 

“But your leg… you can’t really sit on the sofa overnight…”

 

“I’ll wait here. On the chair.”

 

“You sure? It’s gonna be really uncomfy. You don’t even have your leg up - you’re meant to.”

 

“NO ONE’S going to make me go anywhere. Not even you. I refuse to move.”

 

“What happens if you have a nightmare? You’ll wake me up, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Stacie said, knowing she probably wouldn’t. “I hope that your virus gets better.”

 

“I hope you don’t catch it.”

 

“We never get ill at the same time. Remember your senior year when you got the flu?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks again for coming and looking after me.”

 

“Someone’s gotta supply tissues and soup. We probably shouldn’t kiss though. As much as I want to…”

 

“I know. Bad idea. I can’t wait until I’m better again. Or… at least from this stupid virus.”

 

Stacie sighed. She wanted Aubrey to feel COMPLETELY better as much as Aubrey did. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Foggy. I feel like I’m… floating… on fog. And that it’s surrounding my brain. It doesn’t feel real.”

 

“Are you feeling sore anywhere?”

 

“The drugs have helped… but my nose is still bunged up, and my throat isn't feeling brilliant yet either.”

 

“Are you feeling any warmer yet?”

 

Aubrey shook her head. “No. It’s still cold. Is it just me?”

 

“Sorry…” Stacie said nodding.

 

“It’s time to do Miss Posen’s check up,” a Doctor said entering the room.

 

Love you, Stacie mouthed to her girlfriend, letting her hand go.

 

Love you, Aubrey mouthed back, blowing a kiss but keeping her hands by her side.

 

Stacie smiled back as she stepped to the side of the room, keeping constant eye contact with Aubrey as she stood at the side of the room, not wanting Aubrey to feel alone.


	33. Chapter 33

Stacie had settled for a place on the floor, hoping that no one came in, since her leg was hurting in the position that she was in and she wanted it to get better as soon as possible so that she wouldn’t have to rely on Aubrey. She’d had nightmares, but hadn’t woken up Aubrey. She was just going to tell her that she’d been fine overnight. She didn’t want Aubrey to feel any anxiety over her nightmares.

She sat up when she heard Aubrey croak out her name gently. “Stacie?”

“Morning Beautiful,” Stacie said grabbing her crutch and standing up. “Don’t worry. I’m here.”

Aubrey rubbed her eyes. “I want to go home.”

“We’ll be home soon. Don’t worry.”

“What’s the time?” Aubrey asked.

“Seven,” Stacie said looking at her phone.

“Did they tell you what time we were going to go see that other Doctor?”

“They said between nine and ten when I spoke to them yesterday.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said nodding.

“She wants to speak to you first alone, and then both of us together.”

“How long do you think I’ll be?” Aubrey asked, her eyebrows creasing. “I don’t want to talk to her alone.”

“I’m not sure,” Stacie said sighing. “I’ll be near though. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”

Aubrey nodded at Stacie. “Thanks.”

***

Four hours later, an hour after the Doctor had come, Stacie had been told by a nurse that she could go back and see her girlfriend in the Doctor’s office, and that her Doctor wanted to talk some things through.

“Hello, Stacie I presume?”

“Yeah,” Stacie said, smiling as she sat on the sofa next to Aubrey, resting her bad leg on a chair that the nurse had put out. Aubrey smiled at her, her face wet with tears. Stacie put her arm around Aubrey, pulling her close and kissed the top of Aubrey’s head. “I love you,” she whispered. “So, how did everything go?” she asked, raising the volume of her voice a little.

“How do you think it went, Aubrey?” the Doctor asked kindly.

Aubrey sat up, smiling a melancholy smile as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders, and whispered “Okay.”

The Doctor went onto explain how she thought that CBT would be the best route for Aubrey, as well as explaining what it would entail. She explained how it meant that Aubrey would need her support at home. “How long have the two of you been together?”

“Erm, two months now,” Stacie said. She was worried that the Doctor was going to say that Aubrey would need a steadier relationship or something like that. “We’ve been friends for years though.”

“Okay,” the Doctor said looking at her paperwork. “So, we recommend bi-weekly sessions for the first couple of months.” She went on to outline her recommendations, and explained what would happen. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey croaked as Stacie squeezed her hand.

After signing a form, and after the Doctor explained to Aubrey when she’d need to come back, she let the two go. A nurse then took them back to Aubrey’s room, and told them that Aubrey’s first Doctor would be back to do a check up, to tell them if Aubrey could go home.

Stacie sat on the sofa in the small room, and Aubrey sat down next to her. “I hate this,” Aubrey croaked burrowing into Stacie’s jumper.

“I know, sweetie. I’m so sorry.” Stacie put both her arms around Aubrey, repeatedly kissing the top of her head. “Is your virus getting, or at least feeling any better?”

Stacie felt Aubrey shake her head. “I still feel really dizzy. And my throat hurts so much. And I’m feeling sick. And I’m worried someone’s gonna make me eat, but I really can’t. I feel to dizzy.”

“I won’t let anyone MAKE you do ANYTHING if you’re still feeling ill.” She put her arms further around Aubrey. “Shield arms. And if anyone tries to get through them, I’ll fight them.”

“I feel safer when I’m with you,” Aubrey whispered. “I love you.”

***

After being discharged from the hospital in the afternoon, with a lot of medicine to take and an instruction not to work for a month because she would be prone to dizzy spells and was at risk of fainting, and needed to destress, Aubrey was dropped home with her girlfriend by their two best friends.

Stacie and Beca made soup whilst Chloe and Aubrey watched The Santa Clause as Chloe was horrified that Stacie and Aubrey hadn’t got “in the spirit” yet, Aubrey wrapped up in Blankets with a hot water bottle, as per the Doctor’s instructions. 

After showering, Aubrey insisting that Stacie sat facing away when Stacie insisted that she stayed in the bathroom just in case Aubrey fainted again, and after Stacie dried Aubrey’s hair, they both got into bed.

Stacie took a blanket and wrapped it around Aubrey’s shoulders, before sliding her fingers through Aubrey’s hair as she gently pressed her lips to Aubrey’s forehead, pausing for a second, then continuing to press kisses down her face, before kissing her neck, when she felt Aubrey tense up.

“I’m sorry,” Stacie said tensing up as well, having forgotten that Aubrey was ill for a moment, having simply been feeling happy that she was back in the same bed as her girlfriend.

“No, I’m sorry,” Aubrey said, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging herself. “It’s my fault, not yours. It’s… it’s probably because I’m not well.”

“Hey,” Stacie said placing a reassuring hand on Aubrey’s knee. “Don’t apologise. It’s not your fault.”

“I feel so… useless…” Aubrey said, her eyes filling up with tears.

Stacie gently squeezed Aubrey’s knee, and Aubrey uncurled herself. “Beautiful, you’re not. I’m sorry that I… you know. Tried.”

“Why do you still call me Beautiful?” Aubrey asked, her legs tensing back up a little.

“Because you are,” Stacie replied softly, smiling at her girlfriend.

“You said I was beautiful… you know… a few months ago… but you’re also calling me beautiful now. When the doctors are basically telling me the opposite.”

“Aubs…” Stacie said, one of her hands finding one of Aubrey’s. “They’re just worried about you. And I am too. You’ve barely eaten anything recently… and I’m scared something’s going to happen to you. Something worse. I just want you to feel happy for once, and see yourself as I see you, and for you to not feel like you need to eat those tiny portions of salad and skip breakfast.”

Aubrey shook her head a little, looking at the edge of the bed. “I just don’t understand what you see in me.”

“All that I know is that when I’m with you, there’s no one else that I’d rather be with at that moment. Or ever. And when I’m not with you, I can feel your absence. It’s like there’s a piece of me missing. There IS a piece of me missing. You complete me, Aubs,” Stacie said, her eyes moist, as she put her hand around Aubrey’s face, her fingers entwining around her hair.

Aubrey looked deep into her girlfriend’s eyes, gasping a little as Stacie placed her hand on her cheek.

“ll I know for certain is that there’s no one else I could ever be with, and I love you more than I even knew it was possible to love anyone. You’re the best person, thing, EVERYTHING in my life. You’re my everything. I feel like I haven’t shown you though. I’ve sat here whilst you’ve been feeling like this, all this time, doing nothing. Letting you get to the point where you feel like this. And… I’m not sure that you can forgive me for that.”

“Stace…” Aubrey said interrupting, “you were there for me. And you tried. But no one could’ve helped. And… all those things you said before, you really mean them?”

“There’s that phrase, look after number one, but it doesn’t work for me. Because YOU’RE my number one. The person that I would put before anything and everything. You’re my soulmate. And I never want to be with anyone else. I don’t know how I could now. You’re my life.”

Aubrey beamed at Stacie, opening her mouth as if she was going to say something, but closed it again, blinking.

“Have I come on too strong? All I want is for you to know I’m completely and utterly in love with you Aubrey Posen.”

“I’m just not sure what to say that. I love you, more than I can say. And… I’m really struggling saying how I’m feeling at the moment… but you’re like a lighthouse. Everything’s really foggy at the moment. And I can’t think, or figure out how I’m feeling, but I can see the light coming from the lighthouse. It’s the only thing I can see, or think, know I’m certain about at the moment. That I love you, more than anyone, but that I need you, too. I’ve never NEEDED anyone before. Or at least I’ve never let myself admit it. But you… you’re the only thing getting me through the day, and the night.”

“It’s you that’s getting ME through the night.”

“And you get me through the day. And anyway, if you weren’t there, I wouldn’t be able to sleep.”

“See? We complete each other.”

Aubrey grinned at Stacie. “Yeah.”

“How long until I’m allowed to kiss you?” Stacie asked, tilting her head a little.

“A week,” Aubrey said, biting her lip, as Stacie sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I suppose we’ve got to get you better,” Stacie said, pecking Aubrey on the cheek. “Am I allowed to kiss you here now?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said, smiling a little.

“How about here? Or here?” Stacie asked, trailing kisses down her face and onto her neck.

“If you want to,” Aubrey teased, moaning slightly as Stacie started sucking on her pulsepoint. “You need to sleep Aubs,” Stacie said, breaking away a few moments later. “You’re not healing as much whilst you’re awake.”

“Mm,” Aubrey said, pressing kisses up Stacie’s jawline, before nipping at her neck, smoothing it over with her tongue, before nestling her face into Stacie’s neck, where Stacie put her arm around her, reaching and turning off the light with the other.

“You’ve taken all your medicines, right?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said sighing contentedly, nodding off to sleep. “I love you Stacie Conrad.”

“Love you too Aubrey Posen.”

“Just to say, I’m dropping the Posen as soon as we get married.”

Stacie grinned, resting her chin on top of Aubrey’s head so her girlfriend couldn’t see her, grinning from ear to ear. “Wait until you’ve got rid of your virus and I’m out of my cast so we can do this properly.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said as Stacie brought the duvet over them. “It’d better be off by January.”


	34. Chapter 34

Stacie woke up for the fifth time that night, relieved to see sunlight peeking through the curtains. She’d slept badly, her nightmares worse than usual, but this time centered more around Aubrey than her father. She smiled as she looked at her girlfriend, who was turned in towards her, her body pressed up close and forehead against her shoulder, her arm draped over Stacie’s waist.

Stacie lay there for a few minutes, watching the love of her life asleep, breathing softly. Stacie didn’t want to wake her up, at that moment or during the night.

A little while later, Aubrey’s eyes opened. “Morning Beautiful,” Stacie whispered, leaning in slightly, resting her lips on Aubrey’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

Aubrey grunted, saying “Feel like I’ve been whacked by a pan. Were you watching me sleep?”

“You looked so peaceful,” Stacie whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind Aubrey’s ear. “I love you so much,” she said, resuming her position on Aubrey’s forehead.

“I’m not going anywhere you know Stace,” Aubrey said smiling faintly. “It was only just a dream.”

“How did you know?” Stacie whispered quietly, breaking away.

“Because I know YOU. And you don’t have to try and be brave for me. I’m here for you. And that’s not gonna stop just because of everything that’s happened over the last couple of days.”

“I love you so much Aubs. And I feel like I’m losing you.”

“You’re not losing me. I wouldn’t let that happen. If I ever have to go anywhere, without you, then I don’t want to go. This,” Aubrey said, taking Stacie’s hand, their fingers entwining, and squeezing tightly, “THIS keeps us together. And if neither of us let go, then that’s how we’ll stay.”

***

Stacie put a slice of toast on each of the two plates in front of her, spreading a thin layer of butter on each of them. “Do you want anything else on yours?” she asked Aubrey who was sat on the sofa, swaddled in blankets.

Aubrey shook her head vigorously. “I don’t feel well.”

“Will you at least eat the toast as it is?” she asked, spreading a thick layer of Nutella over hers.

Aubrey sighed, and nodded, as Stacie brought the plates over, and sat next to her girlfriend on the sofa. “Here you go,” Stacie said putting the plate on Aubrey’s lap.

“Thank you my love,” Aubrey said, brushing Stacie’s cheek with her thumb, before hesitantly taking a small bite out of the corner of her toast.

“What’s wrong?” Stacie asked, noting the look of revulsion on her girlfriend’s face.

“Sorry. Forgot how much I don’t like plain toast.”

Stacie smiled at her girlfriend, picking up Aubrey’s toast and pressing it against hers. “There’s a simple solution for that.” She picked up the toast and put it back on Aubrey’s plate, some of Stacie’s great quantity of Nutella having transferred to Aubrey’s toast. “There.”

“Love you,” Aubrey said, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Aubrey? Toast. Eat.”

“Oh, sorry,” Aubrey said, shaking her head like she was coming out of a daydream, biting a little toast.

Stacie smiled with love, kissing her girlfriend on the top of her head, knowing that it was an effort for Aubrey. “Aubs?”

“Mm?” Aubrey murmured through the toast.

“I love you too.”

***

Aubrey and Stacie were sat snuggled together on the sofa, Aubrey leaning into Stacie who in turn had her head resting on Aubrey’s, having recently finished their movie.

“BREE,” the girls heard Chloe shout from outside, “IT’S US. I’M LETTING US IN.” Aubrey smiled at the door as Chloe unlocked it. “I brought pasta!”

Beca and Fat Amy followed Chloe through before shutting the door. “Gosh, ALL of you!” Stacie exclaimed, slightly wary of Fat Amy’s tendency to want to disrupt any calm environment that anyone had created.

“It was this or making my own food,” Fat Amy said barging through and sitting on the armchair.

“How you doing Bree?” Chloe asked, sitting next to her best friend.

Aubrey smiled back, not replying, shrugging a little.

“Permission to borrow your girlfriend for a hug Stacie?”

Stacie laughed. “Sure,” she said, before kissing Aubrey on the top of her head, as Aubrey sat up and as Chloe put her arms around her.

“I’ve been worried about you Bree.”

“I’m okay,” Aubrey said sighing.

“You guys are still okay for me to take you tomorrow right?” Chloe asked with concern.

“Yeah,” Stacie said smiling appreciatively. “Thank you SO much for taking us Chloe.”

“It’s no problem. Anything for you guys. Right. You guys must be hungry.”

Aubrey shrugged, as Stacie nodded eagerly.

“I’ll go put the pasta in the oven,” Chloe said as Stacie guided Aubrey back into her arms.

***

“I need to change our bed clothes,” Aubrey said, sitting up on the sofa where she was lying down, her head on Stacie’s non broken leg, all five of them watching Miracle on 34th Street.

“No chance,” Stacie said, gently pulling her back down again. “You’re meant to be RESTING.”

“I’ll do it,” Fat Amy said standing up. 

“Really?” the four girls asked in surprise.

“I’ll show her where to get the stuff,” Stacie said, grabbing her crutch and standing up.

“So,” Fat Amy asked Stacie when Stacie shut the bedroom door, undoing the buttons on the duvet, “is Aubrey, like, super difficult to date?”

 

“No,” Stacie said, raising an eyebrow. “Why should she be?”

“I imagined her being, like, super bitchy and naggy, like she used to be in rehearsal.”

Stacie shot a look at the blonde. “You do realise she’s my girlfriend don’t you?”

“But seriously, though, what’s she like? Does she give you really long lectures? Or does she criticize you a lot?”

Stacie groaned in exasperation. “No.”

“But does she get stressy?”

“Fat Amy,” Stacie said dropping the duvet, “I’d appreciate it if you stopped being so critical of my GIRLFRIEND. I know you didn’t like her as captain, but I’m not gonna criticise her behind her back. Or in front of her either. I’m not gonna give you the reaction that I know you’re looking for. And, for the record, no. It isn’t ‘difficult’ dating Aubrey. It feels like the most natural thing in the world.”

“Woah,” Fat Amy said, stepping back and putting up her hands. “I was just joking.”

“Are you okay to make the bed?” Stacie asked coldly.

“Yeah,” Amy said nodding.

“Thank you,” Stacie said smiling, but the smile not reaching her eyes. She moved through into the main room, sitting down on the sofa. “How are you feeling baby?” Stacie asked as her arm found itself around Aubrey’s waist.

“I’m really nervous for tomorrow,” Aubrey whispered, referring to her first session with her therapist the next day. “I don’t want to go in just me.”

“I don’t think they’re gonna let me in with you,” Stacie sighed. “I’ll be waiting outside though.”

“I’m scared about what’s gonna happen if it doesn’t work.”

 

“It’ll work. And I’m gonna be here to help you work through stuff at home as well,” Stacie whispered in Aubrey’s ear, kissing the side of her head afterwards. “We’ll get through this together.”

***

That night, Stacie was on the phone to her sister in the main room whilst Aubrey was in bed, waiting for her girlfriend to come back through.

“Sorry Aubs,” Stacie said, coming back in, looking at the floor just in case she tripped over anything whilst sitting on the bed. “She was freaking out because her period came for the first time,” she said as she put her phone on her bedside table. She looked up at her bed, where Aubrey was sitting, her legs crossed, her head in her hands, her face wet with tears, and her breathing shallow and shaky. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Stacie asked, climbing onto her bed as soon as she saw the state of her girlfriend.

“Stace,” she said between shaky breaths, “Stace, please…”

“Aubs… Aubs, I’ve got you... “ Stacie said, putting her non-broken leg out and swinging her other leg out around her girlfriend. “Lean back.” She put one hand diagonally out across her girlfriend’s torso, and the other around her stomach and waist, whispering “I’ve got you” into her ear.

Stacie was used to this. Aubrey had had five since Thanksgiving, as well as a few since they moved in together. They were usually over relatively quickly, and she was good now at calming Aubrey down in a way that no one else, not even Chloe, could.

“Is it because of tomorrow?” Stacie asked in a low, calm voice.

Aubrey nodded, still upset but a little calmer. “I think so.”

“Do you want to walk, talk or sit?” Stacie asked her girlfriend.

“Walk,” Aubrey murmured. “I feel like I’m gonna be sick.”

“Okay,” Stacie said, bringing her leg away and taking her crutch, giving Aubrey a hand out of bed, and helping her to the bathroom, using her shoulder a little like a second crutch.

Stacie was fed up of her broken leg. It was times like these where she’d like to be able to sit cross legged, facing Aubrey to talk, or take her properly to the bathroom, or pace up and down the room with her if she needed it, but she couldn’t do that because of her leg.

Aubrey got down on her knees, over the toilet, whilst Stacie held her hair back and gently rubbed her back.

The two of them waited there for about five minutes, before Aubrey shook her head. “It’s not coming.”

“That’s good,” Stacie said, helping her up. “You’ve done so, so well today,” she said, Aubrey knowing that she meant she’d eaten that day, and had kept it down. Aubrey’s breathing was closer to normal, and she looked at Stacie in the eyes, her shoulders uncharacteristically hunched. “Come here,” Stacie said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

“I don’t deserve you,” Aubrey said very quietly.

“Are you kidding?” Stacie asked, not letting go. “It’s the other way round!”

“That’s not true.”

“Maybe, just maybe… we both deserve each other. A lot. Which is why we’re matched so well. And why I feel like I couldn’t love someone more than I love you.”

“Maybe,” Aubrey said, leaning outwards slightly to look at her girlfriend’s face. “I know I don’t tell you anywhere near enough, but I love you so much too Stace. I didn’t understand how someone could love someone so much that they wanted to be by their side the whole time, and never leave, but then I met you. And I understand now. I don’t see how someone can love someone else as much as I love YOU.”

Stacie smiled at her girlfriend, her eyes welling up with tears, and rested her arms on her girlfriend’s shoulders, balancing on one leg. She kissed her girlfriend on her cheek, and then on the corner of her mouth. “Wish I could kiss you properly,” Stacie said leaning back, frowning, slightly, her expression softening a second later. “Also can’t wait to get this cast off.”

“Me neither,” Aubrey said, her lips brushing against Stacie’s cheek, before landing on a particularly sensitive spot below her ear. “Thanks for helping me… you know. Calm down,” she said breaking away.

“It was nothing,” Stacie said, grabbing her crutch. “I love you.”


	35. Chapter 35

Stacie woke up the next morning, waking up to watch her girlfriend run out the room, and hearing the bathroom door swing open. Brushing her hair out her face, she grabbed her crutches and followed her through, where Aubrey was being sick in the toilet, one arm clumsily holding her hair out her face.

Stacie dropped her crutches and held it back for her with one hand, rubbing her back with the other. Once Aubrey was finished, Stacie handed her a tissue. “I’m gonna be close Aubs. I’ll be there if you need me,” she said as Aubrey flushed the toilet.

Aubrey shook her head, wiping away her tears. “I can’t even keep it down now. I feel so, so sick.”

“I can’t take away your fear,” Stacie said, as Aubrey washed her hands. “I wish I could, but I can’t. I can only be here for you before, and afterwards. If there’s anything you want to talk about with me afterwards, or now, or at any moment, I’ll be here.”

 

“You’re not gonna make me eat now are you?” Aubrey asked.

“No,” Stacie said shaking her head. But maybe, after your appointment, we could go and buy hot chocolate with Chloe? Would you be up for that?”

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders. “Okay.”

***

Stacie sat with Chloe in the waiting room, waiting for Aubrey to come out. It had been 58 minutes since Aubrey had gone in. Stacie had sat there, fidgeting with everything within reach, whilst Chloe tried, and failed, to distract her. She and Beca were the only other Bellas to know about Aubrey’s CBT, as Aubrey had been insistent that she didn’t want anyone else to know. 

Stacie had been worried about how anxious Aubrey had been going in. She’d wrapped her arms around her, and told her that she’d be here if she needed her, but she was worried that it wasn’t enough. She’d been told by Aubrey’s doctor at the hospital that Aubrey would possibly feel even more anxious after the first few sessions, so she should watch out for this and make sure that she was prepared. She wasn’t sure what the doctor had meant by that. She was already there for Aubrey, and they were already very open with each other.

Screwing up her eyes, before checking the time. One more minute until Aubrey’s session was over. She grabbed her crutches and stood up, wanting to be ready to give Aubrey a hug as soon as she came out.

She looked at Chloe, who smiled sadly back at her. She heard footsteps, and turned her head back to in front of her, just to see her girlfriend walk through the door, face wet with tears, and arms loosely wrapped around herself. “Baby…” Stacie said, using her crutch to hop forward, before wrapping her spare arm to wrap around Aubrey, who buried her face in her neck.

Stacie pulled her in tightly, staying there for a few seconds, before Aubrey pulled away. “Please can we get out of here?” she asked quietly, as Chloe stood up and gave her a hug as well, after Chloe passed Stacie her other crutch.

“Sure,” Stacie said, as they left the room, and got into the car, not saying anything. Chloe got in the driver’s seat, as Stacie and Aubrey got in the back, and put on their seatbelts. Stacie put her arm out across Aubrey, who leaned on her girlfriend, closing her eyes.

“I feel so dizzy,” Aubrey whispered. “I don’t want to faint again.”

“Can we stop off at a service station and get coffee or something?” Stacie asked Chloe.

“Sure. There’s one quite near here,” Chloe said, turning a corner.

A minute later, Chloe pulled into a service station. “What do you guys want?” she asked.

“Hot chocolate for me please,” Stacie said smiling. “One for Aubrey too please, if that’s okay Aubs?”

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders.

“It might help with the dizziness. You’ve had nothing to eat today.”

“Okay,” Aubrey murmured.

“How are you feeling?”

Aubrey shook her head, closing her eyes.

“You still feel really warm,” Stacie said, pressing her lips to Aubrey’s forehead. “You can sleep if you want when we get home.”

Aubrey nodded a little, as Chloe got back in the car. “Here you go guys,” Chloe said, passing Stacie two cups.

“Thanks Chloe,” Stacie said smiling gratefully. “Baby, will you have a sip?” she asked, passing it to her girlfriend before caressing her cheek.

Aubrey took the cup, sipping a little out of it, before passing it back to Stacie, as Chloe pulled away.

Aubrey sat there, taking occasional sips of the drink, before they got home.

“Are you guys gonna put up a Christmas tree?” Chloe asked.

“There’s no point,” Aubrey said sighing. “We’re coming over to yours for Christmas.”

“You’ve got to get in the spirit!”

 

“We’ll decorate once Aubrey’s shaken off this virus.”

Chloe nodded. “I’ll come over and help. Erm, guys, I’ve got to run, shift, but,” she said reaching into her bag, “sandwiches. And there’s soup from yesterday.”

“You’re a hero Chloe,” Stacie said smiling. “Thank you.”

Chloe smiled back before leaving. “See you guys Thursday!”

Stacie hopped over to the sofa, where she picked up a blanket, and wrapped it around her girlfriend before the two of them sat down, Aubrey screwing up her face. “Stacie, help me… I feel so dizzy…”

 

Stacie gently guided her head to lie down, Aubrey’s head resting on Stacie’s good leg. Stacie rested her arm on top of Aubrey. “Try to sleep.” I love you.”

***

Stacie and Aubrey were sat in bed, watching Netflix, Stacie sitting with one leg out, and the other resting on top of Aubrey’s leg, Aubrey’s back leaning against Stacie’s front, when Aubrey’s phone started to ring on the nightstand. Stacie reached back, her relaxed expression disappearing when she saw who was calling.

“Aubrey, it’s your mother.”

“On the personal phone?”

“Yeah,” Stacie said nodding.

 

Aubrey felt sick. Really sick. Shaking, she put out her hand. “I’ll answer it.” Her hand shaking as she swiped across her phone, she answered it. “Hey, mother.”

“Aubrey, we just got a letter from the hospital, alerting us to your recent visit.”

Aubrey groaned internally, remembering that their names were still on her file as next of kin. “Yeah. Just for one night.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Erm…” Aubrey said, trying to look for an excuse.

“During your month off, you MUST come back home, where I can look after you properly.”

Stacie, upon hearing this and realising that Aubrey would be freaking out, whispered in her ear “They’d have to get through me, physically, first. I’m not letting you go.”

“Is someone there?” Aubrey’s mother asked.

“Just Stacie,” Aubrey said as Stacie wrapped her arms further around Aubrey.

“Ah. You’re still…”

“Yeah,” Aubrey mumbled. “And Stacie’s looking after me. You don’t need to offer.”

“Listen, Aubrey, your father insists that we are going to visit, since you seem to be refusing to come and see us for Christmas.”

“Right,” Aubrey said, trying to sound positive.

“We arrive in five days, in the evening.”

“So soon?” Aubrey said, sounding scared once again. “Will you be staying?”

“Overnight. We’re coming a long way to see you, Aubrey.”

Stacie rolled her eyes. They made it sound as if they were doing her a favour.

“Thank you,” Aubrey said, not knowing quite what else to say. “Goodbye Mother,” she said hanging up, and dropping her phone. “Not now…” she whispered. “Please, not now…”

“Aubrey, I PROMISE, if they try to do or say ANYTHING that hurts you, I’m calling Chloe and she’s coming to get you, so you don’t have to stay around THEM any longer.”

“Thanks Stace,” Aubrey said, rocking gently. “Stace, what are we gonna do?”

“We’ll manage. I’m not sleeping in a different room to you or anything just to make them happy. And I’m not gonna let them give you any crap either. I’m serious Aubs. Don’t let this cast fool you. Nothing and no one will touch you without fighting me first.”

Aubrey leaned forward, turned around and got on her knees, before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss on Stacie’s cheek. “What did I do to deserve you?” she asked.

“We’ve been through this,” Stacie said smiling. “And anyway. If I didn’t have this massive thing around my leg I would have scooped you into my arms just now. I just wanted you to know.”

“Stacie, what you do already, it’s more than enough. I promise. I don’t do enough to show YOU I love you, not vice versa.”

“You’re amazing,” Stacie said smiling, “you’re so kind, you’re stunningly beautiful, you literally help me when you had no obligation to help me, you give my life a point, you’re there for me in the night when I need you-”

“You’re there for me during the day.”

“See? We need each other to function.”

Aubrey smiled. “Why did she call so late? That’s not like her…”

“Maybe she just cares about you,” Stacie said sympathetically. “She IS your mother.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Sweetheart, you look exhausted. How’re you feeling?”

“Still not great. I’m feeling so much better though…”

“Come here,” Stacie said, putting her arms out for a hug, and pulled Aubrey in, Aubrey wrapping herself over around girlfriend. “If I could take away all your problems, I would.”

“I know,” Aubrey said. “Me too. For you I mean.” She pulled away, and sat back on her heels, leaving her hand on Stacie’s cheek for a moment, before pulling it back. “I love you,” she said, looking in Stacie’s eyes. “You ready to sleep?”

“Whenever you are,” Stacie said smiling. Truth be told, she wasn’t sleepy yet, but would settle at whatever time her girlfriend needed to.

“Right. Second time lucky. Hopefully no calls this time,” Aubrey said biting her lip in anxiety.

“Is it because of your parents?” Stacie asked as they both got underneath the covers and she switched off the light, Aubrey resting her head on Stacie’s chest. 

Aubrey nodded a little. “Must be.”

“Nothing to do with the therapy?”

Aubrey shrugged.

“You know I’m here if you want to talk about how that went…”

Aubrey nodded softly. “We just did an initial assessment today. Although… I got the impression that she thought we were rushing into things.”

“Do YOU think we’re rushing into things?” Stacie asked, her chest tightening. “I want to take this only at the pace that you’re most comfortable with.”

“No,” Aubrey sighed. “You, without question, are the ‘one’ for me. And… I know we haven’t been together for ages, and you’re meant to have some sort of big thing come up that tests our relationship or something… but if we can get through… you know, what we’ve already got through, then we can get through anything, right?”

“Yeah,” Stacie said smiling. “To be honest, we knew each other so well beforehand that it’s been quite easy just to slip into it.”

“Exactly,” Aubrey said smiling. “I can’t believe it’s only been two months.”

“I know,” Stacie said nodding. “I feel like we’ve been together for years. It’s just that… well… you know… it’s been difficult NOT to ‘rush into things’! I mean, we were sharing a bed, living with each other in the middle of the woods, I was relying on you a lot because of my leg, I’ve been in love with you since auditions... ”

“It’s been so easy just to slip into a relationship. I just want to keep it the way it is. Or progress further. Not go back.”

“I want to take us further too. I PROMISE, Aubs, that as SOON as I get this stupid cast off, I’ll ask you properly. You’re… you know… gonna say yes? Are you?”

“Of course, Stace. There’s no one else. There never can be now.”

Stacie sighed happily and kissed the top of Aubrey’s head, pulling her in tighter. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Me neither,” Aubrey said, nestling into Stacie’s chest.

“You do realise that I’m yours, don’t you?” Stacie asked hesitantly. “I’ve never heard you say it. I belong to you, Aubs.”

Aubrey smiled, her hand finding a place next to her head. “You’re mine,” she said quietly.

“You have my heart Aubrey. No other person ever had it, and no other person will. Ever.”

“You’re mine,” Aubrey said more certainly. She had been still a little worried that Stacie was going to fall in love with someone else. That Stacie would think she wasn’t enough any more. But… hearing her talk like that… she could put aside her fears and simply relax.

She gently felt her eyes get heavier, so, in her girlfriend’s arms, she fell asleep.


End file.
